Ca ne se fait pas, Potter! Les secrets, c'est
by AnyaMalfoyette
Summary: Il y a d'un côté Draco, intelligent, canon, snob mais battu, de l'autre Harry qui a la sale manie de lire les journaux intimes des autres et de leur dire coucou ensuite et au milieux, un cupidon s'arrache les cheveux... Pourquoi l'amour est si dur?
1. Chapter 1

Titre:

_**Ca ne se fait pas de lire les secrets, Potter!**_

_Pourquoi? Parce que tu découvriras mes sentiments pour toi. Ou le fait que tu es battu, Malfoy. La ferme, Petit pote potty._

Salut!^^ Et bien voilà ma première fic longue, je ne sais pas vraiment combien il y aura de chapitre, je pense une bonne poignée!^^ ( Ben oui, Harry et Dray ne se sont pas embrassés en un jour... Du moins ici...lol ) Faites autant de critiques que vous le désirez, mais, please, constructives! Sinon, ben, ya un piti bouton rouge en haut à droite^^ 

Disclamer: Ceci (sauf la situation, évidemment...) est la propriété de J:K:Rowling...blablabla... Je ne gagne pas d'argent( mais bon, si les auteurs en gagnaient, ça se saurait, hein!^^)

Et ceci est un slash, donc, homophobes, ben, le ptit bouton rouge vous appelle!^^

Résumé: _Draco Malfoy, élève de 7ème année, battu par son père tient un journal intime. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour Cupidon qui commençait à s'arracher les cheveux sur son cas, quelqu'un le lui enlèvera et lancera un sort qui lui permettra de discuter avec Draco à travers le journal... Cupidon deviendra-t-il complètement chauve ou Dray tombera-t-il sous le charme?_

AnyaMalfoyette

_**Chapitre 1: Lui faire confiance? **_

Cher Journal,

Tout d'abord, as-tu passé de bonnes vacances? Moi, oui! Père n'était guère présent les trois premiers jours, j'ai eu un répit inespéré. Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je veux m'entretenir avec toi. Voici ci-dessous le vrai sujet qui me travaille:

Pomphresh n'est qu'une connasse.

Oh, ne me fait pas ces gros yeux! Je dis ce que je pense.

Quoi, je suis un Malfoy ? J'en ai rien à foutre! Je dis ce que je pense et c'est tout! Bref, je reprend:

Je suis passé à l'infirmerie car je ne trouvais plus ma potion poussoss et cette idiote a vu mes blessures ( franchement, il lui suffi de deux trois bleus additionés à une côte et un poignet fracturé pour paniquer? Bonjour l'infirmière!)et m'a obligé à aller voir le directeur, qui a passé bien deux heures à essayer de ,me tirer les vers du nez en me croyant battu! L'horreur, journal, tu te rend compte? Ca les regardent en quoi? Se sont-ils une seule fois inquiétés de mon état avant de voir ces coups? On-t-ils une seule fois songé qu'un Serpentard n'était pas forcément un sale con qui passsait sa vie dans un château avec une jolie marque sur le bras?

Mouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais...

S'ils pensent que je vais leur déballer mes problèmes, qu'ils rêvent! Je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul, et je continuerai à le faire!

Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai un cours de Potions dans 5 minutes... Enfin quelque chose de bien dans cette putain de journée!

Ah merde! Je viens de me rendre compte qu'elle ne me l'a pas donnée, finalement, cette fichue potion! Aaaaah mais je vous jure! Cette école n'est qu'une vaste blague avec une bande d'incapables tout justes bons à marquer et encore!

Amicalement, cher Journal, en recevant mes vœux les plus sincères,

Draco Gabriel Lucius Black Malfoy

PS: Et toi, qu'en penses-tu?

* * *

Cher Draco,

Je trouve que tu as raison, les autres ne méritent pas ton attention. Se démerder tout seul, tout garder pour soi jusqu'à craquer, c'est le top!!

Je crois que tu l'as comprit, je me fous de ta gueule...

Avant que tu refermes ce journal en pestant sur le petit impertinent qui a osé l'ouvrir et le lire, je tiens à te prévenir: je ne suis guère un élève, je suis l'esprit du journal.

NON! Ne t'enfuis pas, voyons...

N'aie donc pas peur de me raconter tous tes petits malheurs, ils seront en sécurité avec moi.

Je te laisse, j'ai plein de trucs trop marrants à faire et parler avec toi m'ennuie prodigieusement.

Bien à toi,

Journal

PS: Merci, j'ai effectivement passé de bonnes vacances...

PPS: Fais un peu gaffe à ton language, tu veux? Je ne veux pas êtrechoqué à vie! Mes oreilles sont chastes! Fais en sorte qu'elles le reste.

* * *

Cher Journal , (ou devrai-je dire imposteur?)

Mais oui, mais oui! Tu es le descendant de feu Lord qui-adore-lancer-plein-de-sorts-très-mignons-de-torture-à-tous-le-monde-juste-pour-le-faire-chier-et-qui-s'est-fait-buter-comme-un-con-par-son-petit-pote-à-lunettes Voldynouchet et tu viens trouver mon journal pour m'amener en toute discrétion dans la deuxième chambre secrète de Serpentard!

_Bien sûr._

Je ne suis pas encore totalement idiot, tu sais!

J'ai remarqué que comme par hasard, ton message _inapproprié __**ET**__ non souhaité_ est apparu juste quand j'avais oublié mon journal en cours de Potion...

Étrange coïncidence, hein?

Maintenant que nous avons établi que tu n'es pas un esprit malfaisant, étudions de plus près ton cas.

Nous savons que tu es un humain, masculin, élève de l'école ( un professeur n'aurait JAMAIS fait ça et encore moins mon parrain... eurk...Non, lui il aurait juste brûlé tout ça et m'aurait sermonné en me décoiffant et en m'appelant Blondinette! Beurrrk...), pas à Serpentard ( sinon tu serais déjà mort), pas à Pouffsoufle (idem), ni à Serdaigle ( tu ne t'abaisserait pas à ça... )Donc, tu es un Gryffondor... Et, tu sais pas quoi?

_Je détestes les Gryffis..._

Quel dommage, hein? Si je te retrouves, je te tues...

Mais cela, on s'en fiche. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu arrêtes de lire mon journal. Ni que tu écrives dedans! Non mais! Ton écriture est affreuse et sans classe! Tu gâches tout!

Au plaisir de ne jamais revoir ta sale écriture sur MON journal,

D.G.L.B.M

PS: Tu l'ouvres sur ça, tu est Mort, avec un immense M. ( Comme Malfoy.... Mouahahaha!)

PPS: je ne suis PAS vulgaire, merde! Fous moi la paix! Et tes sales _bip_ (l'auteur censure, le mot est vraiment trop...eu...bref. _Draco: mais j'aime bien! C'est stylé, inventif, oh oui, très inventif..._ La ferme!) peuvent aller se faire foutre!

* * *

Mon cher ami,

Ben, il t'arrive quoi? Tu sembles un peu perturbé....

Ne me dit pas que c'est le fait que je suis ton esprit de journal qui te dérange? « air offusqué. »

Mais non! Je suis sûr que tu es beaucoup plus classe que ça et que tu trouves tout à fait normal qu'un esprit possède ton journal et que tu ne penses pas une seconde que je suis un élève sans scrupule qui aurait lut ton journal.

...

Mouais, ça me semble aussi un peu tiré par les cheveux.

Mais tu pourrais au moins me laisser le bénéfice du doute!

Et d'ailleurs, t'a fait comment pour deviner tout ça sur moi? En effet, je suis un garçon de gryffondor de 7 ème année... Je suis soufflé.

Mais on n'en attend pas moins du Prince de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas?

C'était une question rhétorique.

Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai ensorcelé ce journal. Quand tu écrit dedans, ça apparaît dans un de mes cahiers prévu à cet effet et je peux te répondre de la même manière, par mon propre journal que j'ai acheté pour l'occasion. Cool, non?

Tu ne seras plus seul lors des longues journées de déprimes!

Allez.... Je mérite un cadeau. Comme je suis bon prince, je ne dirais qu'une chose: Whiskypurfeu... Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien...

Quand à me tuer, je pense que je dois te l'annoncer, au risque de te désespérer à jamais: Tu ne risques pas d'y arriver... Prépare toi à te lever tôt, lol

Amicalement,

Ton ami de Gryffondor

* * *

Cher Usurpateur,

Franchement, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

Alors, je débuterais pas la première chose que me vienne à l'esprit: Ca veut dire quoi, lol?

Ensuite: TU ES UN SALE PETIT CON DE GRYFFI QUI NE SAIT PAS _DU TOUT_ CE QUE VEULENT DIRE LES MOTS PROPRIETE PRIVEE.

Tu as ensorcelé mon journal, dis-tu? Mais et si moi, je n'avais pas envie du tout que tu lises mes plus intimes pensée? Je fais quoi?

Je te demande de le désensorceler immédiatement. Je ne plaisante pas.

Le très énervé et qui attend ton cadavre devant ses appartements de préfet en chef,

Draco Gabriel Lucius Black Malfoy

* * *

Mon petit Draconichet d'amour,

Tu vas rire!

Hum... J'ai comme qui dirai perdu la formule de désensorcellement des livres! C'est d'un ballot!

Eu... Tu m'en veux?

Tu sais, ce n'est pas très grave! Il suffit que je la retrouve, hein!

En attendant, ben... Je te propose de te détendre, de respirer calmement et d'aller jouer du violon dans la forêt.

Et pour ton information, lol est une expression qui veut signifier que tu ne le dis pas méchamment, que c'est drôle, que tu fais une blague...

A plus,

tu-sais-qui.

PS: T'aurais pas un surnom à me donner? Ca devient lourd... Et je ne sais plus comment me désigner, moi!

* * *

Mon cher enquiquineur,

PUTAIN! MERLIN, JE T'AI FAIT QUOI???? QUI DONC M'A FOUTU UN IDIOT PAREIL? TOI, TU ES VRAIMENT UN STUPIDE CRETIN CONGENITAL!

Tu vas rire également, mais je ne suis pas _du tout _amusé par la situation...

Tu es un gryffondor, va _illico presto_ demander à Miss Je-sais-tout surnommée Granger que...

Non.

Je t'interdis de lui en parler.

Je t'interdis même de l'approcher dans un rayon de dix mètres!

Avec son idiot de cerveau trop bien rempli, elle serait capable de tout découvrir.

A toi de te démerder.

Va à la blibliothèque, cherche!

Moi je me renseignerai de mon côté.

Mais je veux que dans une semaine, tu sois disparu de ma vie!

Celui qui te déteste cordialement,

D.G.L.

PS: Tu cherches un surnom? Que dirais-tu d'enquiquineur-impossible-d'une-débilité profonde -au-cerveau-cryogénisé-depuis-l'âge-de-pierre? Ou idiot, tout simplement...

* * *

Mon cher Draco,

Eh! Je ne peux rien faire! Pas la peine de m'agresser!

Tu es vraiment pince sans rire, pas étonnant que Potter te déteste...

Je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, en attendant, prend ton mal en patience.

Si nous en sommes à être coincés dans cette situation, il faudrait peut-être commencer à s'apprécier, non?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu lèves ton sourcil aristocratique? C'est logique!

Je commence:

J'aime le chocolat et le steak saignant mais je hais la moutarde.

A toi! Tu verras, c'est facile! Dis-moi deux ou trois trucs sur toi!

A plus,

Le gars.

PS: Non, j'aime pas tes idées de surnom... Je m'appellerai Bones, à présent.

PPS: J'adore ton imagination: Comme ton gel, elle est débordante!

* * *

Cher Bones,

Déjà, c'est quoi ce surnom? Tu désires vraiment te nommer Ossements? C'est d'un ringard... Pas étonnant que tu sois un Gryffondor.

Ensuite, je n'ai aucune envie de te raconter des trucs sur moi. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis en colère contre toi et si je me rends compte de qui tu es, je te tue.

Et Potter, je l'encule bien profond. C'est qu'un connard insensible.

Alors remballe tes bons sentiments de mes deux et va folâtrer avec une ou deux petites Pouffsoufles...

Lâche moi,

D.G.L.

* * *

Cher Draco,

Ben, Bones, c'est avant tout parce que c'est un personnage du roman _un pied dans la tombe_ de Jeanniene Frost que j'avais piqué à une copine qui lit trop pour son propre bien... C'était l'histoire d'une jeune hybride entre une humaine et un vampire qui tue ces derniers et qui un jour rencontre un vampire sadique ( Bones) qui avait trop la classe et qui était trop puissant qui lui propose de la former pour tuer, commence alors une superbe aventure avec plein de rebondissements. Je me suis dit que c'était cool...

Toi aussi, tu lis de la littérature moldue? Je ne crois pas, ce ne serait pas ton genre. Ce serait drôle, tout de même, le grand Malfoy allant à la Fnac... Tu aimes quel genre de lecture?

Et si tu étais vraiment en colère contre moi, pourquoi tu continues à m'écrire? De toute façon, il est impossible que tu découvres ma vraie identité, donc je n'ai a-bso-lu-ment pas peur.

Quand à Potter, ne l'insulte pas, s'il te plaît. Moi, je n'ai pas insulté tes petits camarades serpents, fais-en de même avec mes lions, je te prie.

Allllez..... Fais un effort et essaie de me dire un truc sur toi!

Moi je continue: Je déteste les bavboules.

Dans l'attente de ton prochain message,

Bones.

PS: Folâtrer? Il y a encore des gens qui l'utilisent, ce mot là? Apparement toi... Tu dois bien être le seul! Quand aux petites Pouffsoufles... Non, définitivement non. Qu'elles sont cruches! En plus, on ne peut pas folâtreravec elles comme tu dis, vu qu'elles sont plus coincées que McGo et Rusard réuni! Par contre, les Serpentines, hum... De vraies tigresses! Grrrr....

* * *

Cher Bones,

Qui te dit que je vais continuer de t'envoyer ces messages par journaux interposés? Mais bon, puisque j'ai commencé, autant continuer ma lettre.

Sympa, ce Bones... Mais ce n'était pas une raison de prendre son surnom!

Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je lis énormément, et de tout. Y comprit de la littérature moldue, ça t'en bouche un coin, non? : J'aime énormément Laurell. et Robin Hobb, dans les fantastiques. Il y a aussi les classiques Jane Austen et Charles Baudelair, mon héros. Côté sorcier, je voue une passion aux livres de potions et à Miranda O'Maory, cette pionnière de la métamorphose classique et indolore qui a tout expliqué sous forme de romans à caractère romantique... Une déesse!

Pour revenir à un sujet qui fâche, je suis bien en colère contre toi mais je commence à apprécier ces conversations... Pansy, sort de mon corps!

Non, je me suis mal exprimé. Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie nos conversations, c'est juste que ça me change des idiots de mon dortoir...

Je pense que plus haut je t'ai parlé de moi, tu dois être aux anges, je me trompes?

Avec mon attention,

D.G.L.B.M.

PS: Laisse les Serpentardes en paix! La plupart sont fiancées depuis leurs naissences, ne va pas _en plus _les mettre enceintes!

* * *

Cher Draco,

Nooooooooooooooooon? Le grand Malfoy de glace serait un fan de littérature moldue? On n'a décidément aucun point commun!

Je n'aime pas lire, les seuls romans que j'apprécie d'étudier sont les superbes manuscrits de Jim Butcher. J'adore littéralement son personnage principal: Harry Dresden! En plus, ce type a une excellente maxime: _Tous les bons magiciens s'appellent Harry._

Si j'ai bien découvert une chose qui m'a stupéfié, c'est bien que tu aimais lire... Ca ne colle tellement pas à ton image de petit con imbuvable, c'est étonnant. Enfin, comme le dit si bien une amie, chaque personne dispose de multiples personnalités et il est extrêmement difficile de toutes les cerner.

Je tenais à te féliciter, tu as raconté quelque chose sur toi même, ce qui ne doit pas être quelque chose de facile.

Tu commence à apprécier ces discussions, dis-tu? J'en suis étonné, j'aurai plutôt cru que cela t'énerverai... Mais j'apprécie que tu sois franc avec moi. C'est un trait de caractère qui est de plus en plus rare de nos jours, malheureusement.

C'est bizarre, il y a plein de choses dont j'aimerai te parler et... Rien ne me vient à l'esprit. C'est très frustrant. Laissons donc cela pour le moment.

Diantre que je me trouves sérieux! C'est effrayant!

Pour continuer ma petite habitude, voici quelque chose sur moi: Je trouve que McGonnagall ressemble à une vieille grand-mère que j'ai vu l'été dernier... Ne lui répète pas! Elle me tuerait...

Sauf évidemment qu'elle ne saurait pas qui c'est, vu que tu ne le sait pas non plus... Dieu que j'aime cette situation! ( grand sourire effrayant emprunté à Rogue, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'utilisait souvent d'ailleurs...)

En attendant ta terrible lettre criblée de fautes d'orthographes,

Ton enquiquineur dévoué,

Bones.

PS: Tu parles de vécu, là, cette histoire de grossesse?

* * *

Cher Bones,

Tu n'aimes pas lire? C'est fort dommage, c'est un excellent moyen pour s'évader quand...

Aucune importance, oublie cela.

Jim Butcher t'a plu? C'est vrai qu'il a un style très sympathique, pour ne pas dire hilarant. Puis-je te conseiller les aventures de Percy Jackson de Rick Riordan? Même si le personnage est plus jeune et l'univers complètement différent ( on parle ici de mythologie grecque remise à notre époque, de demi-dieux..) je crois que tu auras énormément de plaisir à le lire ( si tu vas au cinéma moldu, l'adaptation cinématographique, que je trouve superbement bien réalisée soit-dit-en passant, vient de sortir... cours-y si tu as des doutes! )

Je rêves ou je viens de te donner un conseil?

Il se fait tard, je dois être à moitié endormi...

Ah, au fait, mon image de petit con imbuvable t'emmerde, Bones. J'en ai besoin pour le moment et la garderai jusqu'à ce que je n'en ai plus besoin. Et pour ton information, la définition même d'une image est qu'elle est faite pour cacher, en l'occurrence, ma personnalité. Chose qu'à d'ailleurs fort bien comprit ton amie, on dirait Granger... Tu es proche de Granger?

Je n'aime pas nos conversation, elles me divertissent. Enfonce ça bien dans ton petit crâne d'idiot compulsif.

Tu dis que les gens sont de moins en moins franc? Je te sens un peu désabusé sur ces mots, je me trompe?

Tu sais que tu m'as tenté, au sujet de McGonnagall? Quand j'ai reçu ton message, j'étais en plein cour de métamorphose... Imagine un peu! J'en devenais fou!

Apès avoir lu ton message, je l'ai bien regardée et j'avoue que de l'imaginer portant une jolie ( comprendre ici immonde) petite robe à fleures et portant un sac de courses m'a fait pouffer de rire. Tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi et j'ai eu le plus grand mal à me contenir, surtout quand cette vieille peau m'a demandé si j'allais bien, si je ne voulais pas lui parler à la fin de l'heure, elle voulait bien rester, elle avait une potion pour les rhumatismes à prendre auprès de Mme Pomfresh. Je te jure, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser! Heureusement que la cloche s'est mise à sonner à ce moment là, elle m'a permis de ne pas répondre et de me tailler de là vite fait!

N'espère pas un seul instant que je vais faire comme toi et te livrer quelque chose me concernant, je ne le ferai pas.

Quand à tes questions, va voir quelques temps sur une îles désertes biiiiiiiien éloignée de moi et repose toi... Et essaie de te faire empoisonner par la même occasion, ça me donnera une occasion de sourire.

A plus tard, je suppose, puisque tu finis toujours par venir me chercher,

D.G.L.B.M.

PS: Non, mais à Blaise, oui. Passage hautement humoristique de ma vie, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Cher Draco,

Merci pour ton tuyau, je suis allé le voir hier au cinéma. C'était _trop cool!!!!!!_

J'ai adoré Percy, même si son père me rend dingue... Et Zeus, il est con ou quoi?

Je vais commencer le premier tome demain, j'ai trouvé comme par hasard un exemplaire ce matin dans ma salle commune... Etrange, hein? Qui donc a pu me faire ça?

Merci pour cette touchante attention.

J'en reviens pas d'avoir remercié un Malfoy... je suis sous le choc. Peut-être que tu as raison et qu'il faut que je prenne des vacances? Mais pas tout seul! Tu viens avec moi. Ne fait pas la grimace! Ainsi tu pourras choisir le serpent mortel qui me mordra... Et t'assurer que personne ne puisse m'aider!

Je trouve triste que tu sois obligé de te cacher sous un masque pour te protéger, ce n'est pas juste, je trouve. Il faudra qu'on en reparle.

Cela dit, je n'apprécie pas vraiment de savoir qu'il y a un autre Malfoy, différent du petit con arrogant de toujours, je trouve cela déstabilisant. Tous mes repairs s'en trouvent chamboulés...

Quand à Granger, je ne VEUX PAS que tu cherches à savoir qui je suis. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Tu m'a bien fait rire sur le passage de McGo, la pauvre, elle n'a rien dû comprendre! M'enfin,c'est bien fait pour toi !na!

La taille de ton message m'a quand même bien étonné, c'était assez long, beaucoup plus que d'habitude... Mais c'est bien! Ca me rassure, je commençais à croire que tu me détestais!

Comme je ne suis pas un handicapé des sentiments, MOI, et que je ne suis pas désabusé ( seulement réaliste, hum hum)je vais te dire une chose: Je suis puceau.

Ne commence pas à rire! C'est vrai!

Bon, on ne peut pas franchement dire que je fais honneur à ma maison en te le disant car, après tout, tu ne pourra pas te moquer de moi, vu que tu ne me connais pas...

A la prochaine,

Bones.

PS: Ah, dommage. J'aurai aimé pouvoir raconter à tous le monde que le grand blond peroxydé top canon est futur papa!

* * *

Cher Bones,

Ok, ok, je ne chercherai pas à savoir qui tu es... Il faut dire que ça m'arrange aussi, je n'ai pas besoin de mettre un visage sur ton esprit.

Percy Jackson t'a plu? Tant mieux, j'en étais sûr. Je te souhaite énormément de plaisir à le lire.

Oui, c'est moi qui ai demandé à un elfe de maison de te l'apporter dans la salle commune. Ce n'est pas parce que spécialement je t'apprécie, c'est juste que pour moi, c'est un sacrilège de ne pas avoir accès à la lecture.

Je ne suis pas un handicapé des sentiments, j'en éprouve, comme tout le monde. Il se trouve même que je suis amoureux. Seulement, j'ai apprit à ne pas les montrer, tout simplement car personne à ma connaissence ne serait prêt à les assumer. Et je comprenne que cela te surprenne, mais normalement, tu n'étais supposé découvrir tout cela sur moi. Tu sais que tu es la première personne à en savoir autant sur moi?

Non, je pense que non, pour toi, Pansy est ma petite amie.

Ce qui est faux, ce n'est que ma soeur.

Pour ton idée d'île déserte, je suis partant. Le seul problème est que tu devrais te dévoiler, ce que tu ne désire pas... Dilemne, dilemne!

A plus tard,

Draco, Gabriel, Lucius, Black, Malfoy.

PS: Puceau, hein? Pas étonnant de la part d'un gryffondor, vous êtes tous tellement coincés et prudes...

PPS: JE NE SUIS PAS PEROXYDE!!!!!! C'est ma couleur naturelle ( merci papa d'être veela!)

* * *

Cher Draco,

Merci de respecter mon voeux de silence, c'est fort aimable de ta part.

Je crois que je suis en train de devenir complêtement accroc à Percy Jackson, c'est tellenment bien!

Pansy est ta SOEUR??????? Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as avec elle une relation consaiguine, ce serait dégeullasse!

Enfin, chacun fait comme il veut, après tout.

Mais Pansy! Eurk!

Je vois que tu as plus de jugeote que moi...

Annulons donc ce projet de voyage en Haïti, tu trouveras d'autres moyens de profiter de mon corps, je te fais confience.

Et LES GRYFFONDORS NE SONT PAS PRUDES! Seulement, ils ne baisent pas à tout vas comme certains... Ne suivez pas mon regard.

Je te laisse,

Bones.

* * *

Cher Draco,

Cela fait deux jours que tu ne m'as pas répondu, tout va bien?

Si je t'ai blessé, dis moi ce que je t'ai fait, j'essaierai d'arranger ça.

Ton ami qui s'inquiète pour toi,

Bones.

* * *

Draco,

UNE SEMAINE!! Une putain de semaine que je n'ai plus de nouvelles, tu ne viens plus en cours, personne ne te voit. Fais moi un signe! Je commence à envisager le pire!

Celui à qui t'as intérêt de répondre dans les dix minutes,

Bones.

* * *

Draco,

Ok, Draco. Une semaine et demi, je m'inquiète trop, je vais voir Severus Rogue ou Dumbledore.

_**Le mot de la fin par le très célèbre et très canon Draco Malfoy.**_

_Draco entre sur scène en rajustant sa cravatte, l'air de venir de sortir d'une bataille particulièrement violente, suivi de peu par l'auteur, qui donne l'impression d'être extrêmement fière d'elle:_

AnyaMalfoyette: Bonjour boujour, chères lectrices, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous laisserez une review... Rien que pour me féliciter d'avoir réussi à convaincre ce capricieux de venir.

Draco: Nan mais vas-y, agresse les immédiatement avec ta putain de review, tu veux les faire fuir ou quoi? Et puis t'a pas l'impression de ne pas DU TOUT respecter ce que nous avions convenu? ET JE NE SUIS PAS CAPRICIEUX!

AnyaMalfoyette_ qui semble légèrement honteuse: _Oui mais... Après tout c'est bien pour ça qu'on est là, non? Alors autant annoncer la couleur tout de suite! _Elle a déjà l'air plus assurée, sûre de son bon droit._

Draco_ assez énervé:_ Ouiiiii, en effet, mais ce n'est pas une raison! Je vais te montrer, moi, comment on parle aux demoiselles! Espèce de rustre des campagnes! ET JE NE SUIS PAS CAPRICIEUX!

AnyaMalfoyette: Alors là, même pas vrai! Tout d'abord, je-

_Draco lui donne une petite tape sur le tête pour l'induire au silence et se tourne vers les lectrices avec son plus beau sourire. On entends de discrets soupires dans la salle._

Draco_:_Ok, mes toutes belles_ , nouveaux soupires, cette fois plus nombreux, _je me présente, Draco Gabriel Lucius Black Malfoy, Mais appelez-moi Dray... _petit clin d'oeil charmeur._

AnyaMalfoyette,_offusquée: _Ehhhh!!! Moi j'ai pas le droit de t'appeler ainsi! Pour elles elles l'ont?

Draco, _en se tournant vers elle_: Tout simplement parce qu'elles sont plus jolies et bien plus sympatiques que toi. Maintenant va jouer ailleur et laisse moi parler avec ces mignonettes. Oû en étions nous, mesdemoiselles?

_De rage, l'auteur prend son béréta 9mm et tire sur toutes les potentielles reviewreuses. La salle se remplit d'un long silence gêné._

Draco: Ben c'est malin, qui va te poster des review?

AnyaMalfoyette: Eu... _Tourne la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une survivante: _Pitié! Il y a encore quelqu'un?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus!^^ A+


	2. La disparition et ses conséquences

**Chapitre deux: La disparition et ses conséquences**

_Salut!!^^ me revoilà avec le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le un!! C'est différent car dans ce chapitre, ce sera avec un peu de narration ( ben oui, difficile de papoter avec quelqu'un qui est enlevé... ou autre, lol) mais pour les prochains, je vais surtout écrire des lettres ( Tout simplement parce que c'est pour moi une super façon de raconter... bref, tout le monde s'en fout^^) , avec quelques petits bouts de narration, pour montrer la vie de Draco et Harry, pour bien installer certains motifs des lettres, mais, sinon, ce sera les messages!^^ C'est fou comme Draco et Harry ne veulent pas faire ce que je veux! Ce chapitre ne ressemble vraiment pas à mon idée de départ... Mais la suite restera dans la trame originelle, du moins si nos deux zigotos l'acceptent! _

_Merci à Aurore et à Clémence pour leur review mais vous n'avez pas de compte, je ne peux donc pas vous répondre... Au fait, si j'ai oublié de répondre à quuelqu'un, ce n'était pas intentionnel! Mais j'ai eu une semaine de malades..._

_Disclamer, rien n'est à moi, tout à J.K.R sauf l'idée, je ne gagne pas d'argent et touti quanti._

_CECI EST UN SLASH donc, pas de relation fille-garçon mais bien garçon-garçon... _

_Voilà, place à la lecture!!_

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry marchait. On pouvait même assurer avec certitude qu'il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Pour être plus précis, on aurait pu ajouter que s'il continuait, le parquet ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir...

Il était inquiet. Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi avait disparut depuis maintenant deux semaines, et ça faisait deux putains de semaines qu'il ne faisait que vivre par procuration, attendant avec angoisse des nouvelles qui n'arriveraient peut-être jamais...

Il soupira de découragement. Mais où donc était-il passé?

* * *

Froid.

Froid.

_Froid._

Draco ne sentait plus rien, la douleur s'en était enfin allée, laissant seulement un corps vide, anesthésié, où seul le froid, cette vieille amie, lui tenait compagnie, le consolait.

Il était allongé sur le sol en pierre du cachot, roulé en boule et misérable.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là?

Une semaine? Un mois? Un an?

Il ne le savait même plus.

Tout se ressemblait, ici.

Aucune lumière ne laissait deviner si l'on était le jour ou la nuit, et la lucarne de la porte était condamnée.

Il était seul, malheureusement plus pour longtemps et il le savait.

_Il allait revenir._

Il revenait toujours.

Alors il ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte.

Draco clot les yeux plus fort et trembla légèrement, il n'avait même plus la force de bouger pour s'éloigner, il n'avait même plus peur.

_Quelle déchéance_, songea-t-il amèrement, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Il goûta avec bonheur les quelques gouttes de lumière qui lui tombèrent à la figure et se raidit. On s'approchait de lui.

Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba vers le visage de son père.

Ce visage angélique.

Ce visage souillé par la mort, la folie...

Celui-ci lui sourit et lui susurra:

- Draco, mon amour... Tu vas sortir, enfin. Tu sais que je le fais pour toi, mon chéri, il te faut de l'autorité, tu le sais, non?

Draco se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il avait si froid...

* * *

Harry en avait marre. Il était coincé entre Ron, Hermione et Neville, qui lui sommaient de leur dire illico presto la raison de son inquiétude...

Et lui, voulait simplement rentrer dans son lit, dévorer une bonne boîte de chocowitchyes et broyer du noir, enfin seul.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le plan de ses _amis _qui lui avaient tendu un piège des plus lâches dans son dortoir, lui condamnant toute sortie possible.

Il soupira. Merlin, il n'avait rien fait d'aussi mal, non? Pourquoi devait-il endurer ça? Hermione répondit pour lui:

-Nous sommes tes amis, Ryry... Tu le sais, non? Dis-nous ce qui ne vas pas, nous ne te jugerons pas...

Il sourit amèrement.

_Oh si, herm'! Si tu savais, tu me jugerais... Comme tout le monde ici. Comme tout le monde..._

Mais non Hermione!

Harry se força à reprendre un visage souriant et continua, tout mignon:

Ce sont seulement les ASPICS! Tu sais comme je suis, toujours angoissé pour un rien...

Ron et Neville semblèrent se contenter de cette explication, qui était, disons-le clairement, foireuse et surfaite, et lui jetèrent un regard compatissant en s'éloignent un peu mais notre rat de bibliothèque préférée plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse. Harry avait de trop grandes cernes, il était beaucoup trop absent, semblait bien trop triomphant de sa réponse et ressemblait bien trop à un amoureux transi d'amour pour une belle partie au loin pour être seulement inquiet pour ses résultats scolaires, qui lui étaient égal jusqu'il y a une semaine, rappelons-le...

* * *

De l'autre côté du château, un célèbre vieux monsieur en robe à la longue barbe blanche en train de suçoter une glace au citron attendait devant une cheminée de l'infirmerie.

Soudain, celle-ci s'enflamma et un jeune garçon blond en chaise roulante en sortit. Il fit un signe de tête au barbu et sortit de l'infirmerie, roulant dans son fauteuil.

Albus soupira en observant sa mince silhouette qui se détachait encore au bout du couloir.

Durant combien de temps encore Draco allait-il pouvoir supporter cette situation?

Dumbledore se promit d'essayer de trouver une solution...

Après une bonne semaine de détente.

Satisfait de sa résolution, il transplana sans plus se préoccuper du sort de son élève.

* * *

Cher Bones,

Salut! Je suis rentré!

Mouais, bon, je sais, c'est un début très merdique et la suite le sera sans-doute également, mais il est 4 heures du mat', je suis crevé et je suppose de toute façon que tu ne liras ce message que pendant les cours. Alors pourquoi faire long?

Ton très fatigué,

Draco Gabriel Lucius Black Malfoy

Cher Draco,

Purée! T'étais où? Tout le monde s'est inquiété! Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne excuse car autrement...

Je me suis inquiété pour toi, tu sais. Personne n'avait plus aucune nouvelles depuis longtemps...

S'il te plaît, ne pars plus sans prévenir, je serais trop angoissé.

Celui qui s'inquiète pour toi,

Bones.

PS: Fais les lettres aussi longues que tu le désire, même si elles racontent n'importe quoi, tant que tu restes parmis nous...

* * *

Cher Bones,

Je n'en ai aucune, je suis allé passer quelques jours chez mes grands-parents.

Et là-bas, tu ne vas pas le croire! Quelqu'un m'a poussé dans les escaliers, et, dans ma chute, je me suis cassé les deux pied. Demain, donc, tu me verras en fauteuil roulant. C'est ballot, tout de même, ces escaliers! Il y en a à des endroits vraiment inédits...

Je me demandais si on pouvait recommencer notre correspondance, moi ça me changerait les idées. Mais je comprendrais si tu ne le désires pas...

Car après tout (et j'en suis désolé) il est plus que probable que je ne recommence à disparaître plusieurs jours. Mer grands-parents m'adorent et donc je me dois de répondre à leurs invitations.

C'est la première fois que je le fais et j'espère que tu appréciera le geste:

Je n'aime pas mes cheveux. C'est pour ça que je les enduits de laque. Ils sont trop blonds, trop fins, c'est trop moche. Je préfère les cheveux de Potter.

Quoi? Ce n'est pas parce que je le déteste que je ne sais pas reconnaître ses qualités, ce serait faire une immense erreur... Comme dit le dicton:

_Sois proche de tes amis et de tes ennemis plus encore._

Superbe maxime écrite par Salazar lui-même!

Mais, puisque tu es à Gryffondor, je ne crois pas que cela s'applique à toi, n'est-ce pas?

Je crois bien que c'est la dernière lettre que tu lis de moi, après tout, toi aussi tu va arrêter de me parler.

Et c'est normal. Qui donc aimerait être l'ami d'un sale blondinet fils d'une pute à deux sous qui est restée trop longtemps au soleil et qui en a oublié de descendre son sale gosse quand il en était encore temps. ( Joli, hein? C'est la toute dernière trouvaille de Potter... Mais tu ne dois pas être très choqué, après tout Potter est bien vautre sauveur à tous, les gryffis, non?)

Mes salutations les meilleures,

D.G.L.

* * *

Cher Draco,

Idiot, va! Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas t'abandonner! Je serais un bien piètre _ami_ (c'est bien ainsi que tu me désigne? Je t'en remercie. J'en suis très heureux!

) si je te laisse dès qu'une difficulté se fait sentir... Tiens, toi qui aime bien les dictons, en voici un pas mal:

_La haine se forge sur du sable, elle peut disparaître au moindre coup de vent. Mais l'amitié, lui, s'inscrit sur de la pierre. Peut importe les tempêtes, les difficultés, il sera toujours présent._

Joli, hein? Il nous vient de Merlin, c'est légèrement plus vieux que ton sale serpent tout rabougris! ( Lol, vraiment, faire des vannes sur les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ça craint. Je suis sûr qu'en plus tu n'as même pas capté que je venais de faire une blague) (_nda. Alors là, j'affirme! Moi-même, je ne comprend pas toujours son humour bizarre... Si on peut appeler __ça__ de l'humour...^^) _

Ce qui veut dire qu'en amitié, on ne pars pas au moindre petit mécontentement! On s'accroche! Donc, tu m'as encore longtemps sur le dos.

C'est quand même bizarre, cette histoire de deux pieds cassés, il faut vraiment être maudit pour se les faire en _tombant d'un escalier._

Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est que tu sois de retour parmi nous! ( mais je ne te lâcherai pas sur ça. Chez mes grands-parents, mon œil!)

Je suis fier de toi, mon petit Draco. C'est la première fois que tu fais une initiative dans cette correspondance! Ça se fête!

Moi aussi, je vais en dire une, d'information personnelle:

Je trouve que la chanson _behind blue eyes _de Limp Bizkit te ressemble énormément... C'est tout à fait toi! Les paroles sont géniales, si tristes et cette mélodie...

Voilà, un pan de la vie tant jalousée de Bones Crawfield! ( D'où je le sors, moi, ce nom de famille? C'est d'un moche! M'enfin, c'est écrit, c'est écrit.)

Tiens, tu ne trouves pas que nous parlons énormément de culture dans ces messages? Si nous étions dans le monde moldu, nous aurions passé notre examen de culture générales avec les félicitations du jury!

Celui qui aimerait bien que tu abandonnes toutes ces formules de politesse trop nazes,

Bones,

PS: Tu aimes les cheveux de Potter? Ouaaa... Ça c'est du scoop! On ne l'aurait jamais cru quand tu le traite de nid de pies, de balais mal brossé...

PPS: J'ai hâte de te voir ce matin en fauteuil! Ça va être quelque chose!

* * *

Bones ne croyait pas si bien dire. Au moment même où Draco sortit de la salle commune des serpentards ( qui n'avaient émis aucun commentaire car chaise roulante ou pas, Draco malfoy restait et resterai toujours leur grand prince), tous les regards convergèrent sur lui, tout le monde s'écartait pour lui laisser à lui et à Blaise Zabini, son pousseur attitré, le libre passage.

Draco s'en moquait, ou du moins faisait vraiment très très bien semblant. Son apparence était tout aussi impeccable que d'habitude et, le fait de se retrouver en fauteuil semblait lui être parfaitement normale. Blaise, lui au contraire, faisait une tête terrible, qui promettait une mort lente et douloureuse à quiconque oserait dire le moindre mot sur cette affaire. Chose plutôt inhabituelle chez lui, qui était d'habitude toujours joyeux et impulsif...

Il ne fallait pas croire, mais Blaise s'inquiétait vraiment pour son Dray adoré. Il savait pertinemment que sous ses airs de gros durs, le Prince était très miné par cette histoire. Il appréhendait également leur future rencontre avec le trio de bons petits samaritains gryffis... Il savait que cela ferait des étincelles.

Ils furent rapidement devant la grande salle, il faut dire que c'était pratique de pouvoir marcher librement sans personne autour... Blaise inspira profondément

et Draco releva fièrement la tête. Il la tourna un peu vers son ami et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Blaise chuchota:

-Tu n'es pas obligé, Drake.

Le sourire du prince des serpentards s'élargit.

-Je le sais parfaitement, Blaise. Et c'est ça le plus drôle. Maintenant arrête de te ronger les sangs, on dirait vraiment une pouffsoufle de première année, et rentre dans cette foutue salle, la tête haute et le regard fier, en bon descendant de feu Salazar Serpentard que tu es.

Blaise haussa les épaules à l'insulte et lui obéit, pénétrant dignement dans la Grande Salle.

A l'instant où il y posa le pied, un silence pesant se fit. Tout le monde dévisageait Draco, oubliant momentanément tout autre chose. Draco était en _fauteuil roulant._ Le grand prince, le playboy universel, le charmeur de ces dames ( et de ces monsieurs de temps en temps) , l'orgueilleux, le raciste Malfoy était assis sur une putain de chaise roulante, l'aire indifférent...

Seul un n'avait pas l'air surpris, et Draco le remarqua très bien, ce fut Potter, qui continuait de manger sans relever la tête de son porridge.

Étrange_, _songea-t-il, _le seul qui était au courant, c'était Bones... Ce petit écrivain de pacotille m'aurait-il vendu à saint Potty? _Il finit par ranger ce petit détail dans un coin de sa tête, décidant que ce n'était guère le moment de se pourrir la journée en pensant au Sauveur. Blaise le poussa à la table des Serpentards, qui mangèrent avec appétit, appréciant le silence inédit qui flottai toujours dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Cher Draco,

Eh bien! Quelle entrée!

C'était excellent. _Tout le monde_ était sur le cul! Et tu avais l'air tellement fier... Si... euh... _Serpentardesque._

Bon, d'un autre côté, c'est ce que tu es!

Mais voir tous ces élèves concourir pour celui qui imiterait le mieux le poisson hors de l'eau... C'était juste génial... ( Je bénis au passage Colin Crivey qui ne perds décidément jamais le nord et qui a immortalisé toutes ces chères petites tête blondes.)

Je suis jaloux, même en fauteuil, tu es toujours aussi canon, c'est injuste!

En tout cas, je suis sûr que c'est un épisode qui restera dans les anales.

En attendant ton futur message,

Celui qui t'admire pour ton courage envers ces petits péteux de sorciers,

Bones

PS: Je _déteste _le citron.

* * *

Cher Bones,

J'ai fait une entrée parfaite? Mais c'est normal je suis un Malfoy!

Je suis content qu'elle t'ait plu. Si tu savais les efforts que j'ai déployé pour ne pas leur hurler un beau BOUH! Je suis sûr qu'au moins un aurait crié.

Gryffondor, probablement. Vous êtes de telles mauviettes...

Colin est un petit fouineur débile, mais il peut avoir ses avantages. S'il-te-plaît,. Arranges-toi pour qu'il me donne un des négatifs, je veux garder ce moment pour toujours!

Et, pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis bien tombé d'un escalier. Ne cherche pas plus loin, cela vaut mieux pour toi.

Je vois déjà tes airs offusqué. Mais, avant de refermer ce journal avec hargne en hurlant que Draco Malfoy n'est qu'un sale petit salaud, songe à cela: Tu ne veux pas me dévoiler ton identité. Tu as tes raisons, et moi je n'ai pas envie de parler de certains éléments de ma vie, et ce sont mes raisons à moi. Au final, je n'ai pas plus l'obligation que toi de me dévoiler. Je le ferais à mon rythme, et j'espère que tu es aussi patient que ta définition foireuse de Merlin, sinon, je te dis d'ors et déjà adieu.

Quand à Potter ( apprécie à sa juste valeur mon changement de sujet des plus discrets...), je n'ai jamais dit que je l'appréciais, seulement que j'aimais ses cheveux! Et rien ne m'oblige à aller le lui dire! Mais vas-y toi-même s'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir!

Oh, je trouve que mon message est vraiment très enflammé. Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Je sens que je vais bientôt m'endormir ( heureusement que je suis sur mon lit.) je suspend cette conversation, il me faut du repos.

Celui qui n'arrêtera pas les formes de politesse et qui pense que c'est bien fait pour ta sale face qu'il n'a jamais eu le plaisir de voir,

Draco,G.L.B. Malfoy

PS: Examen moldu avec félicitations du jury dis-tu? C'est normal, je suis un génie... Pour toi, par contre, je n'en suis pas assuré... Avec encouragements peut-être?

* * *

Cher Draco,

No problemo! Je comprend, tes jambes et tout...

Héhéhé... Tu ne liras sans doute ce message que demain, mais j'ai lu le tien en live! Je l'avais ouvert pour t'écrire un petit mot, et voilà que je vois des lettres qui s'écrivent toutes seules sur la page blanche... Expérience assez traumatisante, en passant. Un moment, j'ai cru que c'était le baron Sanglant qui voulait me déclarer son amour éternel, puis je me suis dit que j'avais assez regardé la « saison de l'horreur » pour les 10 ans à venir...

J'approuve totalement, Colin n'est qu'un sale fouineur chieur ( ça rime! Tu as remarqué que j'ai énormément de talents cachés? Rajoute poète en bas de la liste.) Et je lui ai demandé pour ton négatif, demain, en cour de potions, tu trouveras dans ton sac un petit cadeau!

J'aime ton raisonnement. Ca sonne tellement triste, et en même temps vrai. On ne va jamais avancer, tu sais? Moi, on s'en fiche de ce que je suis, je ne suis personne, quelqu'un d'insignifiant. Mais toi, tu es si spécial, tu as tellement de choses en toi, de douleurs, d'envies, de talents, j'ai envie de t'aider. Fiche-toi de moi, mais apprend à t'aimer! Je t'en prie.

ET LES GRYFFONDORS NE SONT PAS DES MAUVIETTES!!!!!!

Ce sont les autres, les mauvais langues.

En passant, content que tu aimes les tiffes de saint Potty, je lui dirai!

En espérant que tu t'ouvre à moi ( et pas dans ce sens! Pervers! Lol)

Bones

PS: J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

PPS: je hais les wizardsdoctorsmusic... Rien que leur nom est à gerber!

PPPS: NON! Je suis plus intelligent que toi, de toute façon!

* * *

Cher Bones,

Je me sens un peu réticent... C'est dur pour moi.

Mais j'ai la certitude que tu es sincère.

J'espère que je n'aurai pas tord de placer toute me confiance en toi.

Je te préviens, ce ne sera pas facile.

Je suis chiant.

Tu en auras mal,

Tu voudras te tirer une balle...

Connais – tu « infréquentable » de Bénabar? On peut dire que ça me correspond bien ( sauf les sentiments, évidemment. Je n'en ai pas...)

Ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours et, après tout, on ne sait pas du tout qui est l'autre.

Mais une très bonne amie à moi aujourd'hui m'a dit que je n'étais pas un salaud.

Alors que je venais de lui lancer un doloris.

Donc, pourquoi pas?

Je me sens mal pour elle,

Et j'ai envie de lui prouver qu'elle a raison.

Peux-tu m'aider?

Ou serais-je réduis à devenir vraiment un connard insensible?

Je viens de relire mon mot, et je sais pertinemment que demain, je regretterait tout ce que j'ai écrit.

Mais nous ne sommes pas demain, mais maintenant, et c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi.

Est-ce un appel à l'aide?

Peut-être.

Je ne sais pas.

Il est tard.

Mes jambes me font mal.

La seule chose que je voulais te dire est celle-ci: On commence quand?

A toi de décider si tu veux ou non y répondre...

Avec mes pensées,

Draco Gabriel Lucius Black Malfoy

* * *

Cher Draco:

Aujourd'hui, nous commençons aujourd'hui...

Je suis fière de toi.

Je t'attend ce soir à 20h devant ton journal, nous allons parler!

A ce soir,

celui qui t'admire,

Bones.

P: Tu es trop sérieux pour ta ( ou plutôt ma) santé mentale! A cause de toi, mes messages de sont plus délurés mais sobres et intelligents... Il faut faire quelque chose pour y remédier!Destresse 5 minutes, respire, avale-toi un bon verre de gin et regarde une ou deux jolies filles... Ça ne peut que te faire du bien!

* * *

**Le petit mot de la fin par le très survivant ( à Draco) Harry Potter.**

_Harry entre, un air embêté sur le visage. Il s'approche de l'estrade et semble terriblement mal à l'aise:_

Hum hum... bonjour chères lectrices, AnyaMalfoyette étant, pour reprendre les termes de Draco « hors d'état de nuire », et le-dit blond en train de bouder car OUI, il y avait des reviews, c'est à moi qu'il convient du mot de la fin...

_Il s'interrompt et semble sur le point de s'enfuir..._

L'auteur était ravie des reviews et espère que vous en posterez d'autres, car c'est cela qui l'encourage et elle me fait aussi dire de remercier ceux qui l'ont mise en alert, c'était très gentil... Mais elle dit que ce serait sympa qu'ils laissent une review car c'est triste, de savoir qu'on a lu et plus rien... Bref, elle espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et tout, et moi je rentre m'occuper de Dray, hein...

_Et notre peureux héros transplana sans autre forme de procès..._

_A+_^^


	3. Rapprochement, peutêtre?

Chapitre 3: Rapprochement... Peut-être?

_Hello! Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre... Pour votre plus grand malheur, lol! _

_Merci pour les reviews anonymes, mais vous n'avez pas de comptes, donc... Ai pas le droit de vous répondre... snif..._

_Tout est à J.K.R, on le sait, on le répète et c'est... heu... répétitif..^^_

_bref, place à la lecture!_

_Oh, juste une chose: je pense poster tous les dimanches... mais je risque d'avoir du retard au mois de mai, car, en suisse en tout cas, c'est le moment des exams... A bon entendeur!^^_

* * *

Cher Bones,

Me voici, il est 20 heures, je suis prêt ( autant que faire ce peut en tout cas ) à parler de choses intimes... Alors déjà,

JE NE SUIS PAS HETERO!!!!!!!!!!!

Tes blagues grivoises sur le sexe opposé ne sont donc plus les bienvenues, je crois que tu l'auras deviné...

Quoique, je crois que cela t'es égal, tu trouveras le moyen de me faire chier quand même.

Pour un peu, on pourrait croire que tu es Potter...

Ridicule, n'est-ce pas?

Comme s'il allait se donner la peine de venir papoter avec son pire ennemis au clair de lune.

Dis-moi, tu aimes les lunettes rondes toutes moches?

Bon, j'arrête, ce n'est pas drôle. Tout le monde sait que personne n'aimerait être à la place de notre petit héros national, moi le premier.

Mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde, non?

Tu sais, j'ai vu hier à la téléové... télivi... télévision ( Comment ça s'écrit ce truc moldu de merde?) une émission sur les psychologues.... Ça fait fureur dans le monde moldu, a ce qu'il paraît... Tu ne saurais pas d'où viennes tes répliques? ( _clin d'oeiul amusé) _

Bah... laissons là ce chapitre! Il suffit que nous savons ce que nous savons et que tu fus bien heureux de me trouver! ( Tu ne connais pas, Bones? Quel dommage... Moldu, pourtant! Un certain Molière. Homme descendant, bien sûr, d'une branche éloignée de ma très illustre famille, je n'aurai pas pris la peine sinon de te le citer, soyons logiques.)

Bien, je te laisses répondre, je suis sûr que ta plume frétille d'impatience de me répondre en des termes, qui, j'en suis persuadé, ne seront que spécialement élogieux envers ma très importante personne .

Ton fin psychologue,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Cher Draco,

Qu'appelles-tu bien heureux de te trouver? Un homme qui me réduit à l'hôpital? Un débauché, un traître, qui me mange tout ce que j'ai? ( Malfoy, Malfoy... Tu sais que Sganarelle est bourré du début jusqu'à la fin de cette pièce? Tu viens de te ridiculiser littérairement!)

Tu es homo? Ben tient, moi aussi. On peut certainement se trouver un créneaux, aller dans une salle de classe vide, se caresser, ma main descendrait vers ton torse et.... Oups! Mes hormones, désolé.

Ne fais pas attention, je n'ai aucun humour reconnu à sa juste valeur.

Ça ne me fait rien de savoir que tu es gay, pour moi tu resteras pour toujours ce petit blond peroxydé qui ne sait rien faire de ses deux petites quenottes...

Au temps pour mes beaux rêves de débauches nous incluants, toi et moi dans un lit king size... la vie est injuste, je te le dis...

En tout cas, tu m'a vexé. Me comparer à Harry! Non mais! On n'a pas idée de faire une telle peur bleue aux gens!

Pendant une effroyable fraction de secondes, j'aurai pu croire que tu y croyais vraiment.

C'est idiot, je sais.

J'apprécie tes efforts pour cerner ma personnalité mais, merci, je ne pique pas toutes mes répliques à la télévision...

Quoique, si tu veux rencontrer un maître de la manipulation, va donc faire un tour sur docteur House. C'est le portrait craché de ton père, en plus classe.

Un petit quelque chose sur moi? Hum... Je suis agoraphobique.

Terrifiant, ce mot, hein?

Moi, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas le nom pour une maladie de peau particulièrement contagieuse et défigurisante.

Mais même défiguré, je suis le plus beau! Na!

Malheureusement ( ou heureusement, ça dépens du point de vue)

C'est de plus en plus difficile de te dire des choses sur moi, tu risques de deviner qui je suis à tout moment.

Car, je ne me voiles pas la face, mais il n'y a que peu ( 12 en vérité ) de Gryffondors mâles de 7ème année.

Déstabilisant et surtout assez effrayant, quand on sait qu'avec tous les indices que je t'ai laissé, tu devrais me découvrir assez facilement!

Heureusement que tu as le Q.I. D'un moineaux.

Ça arrange bien mes affaires, petit saliguaud!

Et revoilà mon envolée lyrique, mes poèmes de deux lignes belles et majestueuses.... Elle m'avaient manquées, celles-là.

Merci donc au Seigneur Tout Puissant des Magiciens Super Intelligents Et Gryffondors de m'avoir fourgué un idiot pareil- toi.

Tiens, c'est joli, le dessin que tu viens de griffonner sur la page d'à côté! C'est quoi?

Eu... Tu n'étais pas obligé de me représenter mourant dans d'atroces souffrances.

Car ce petit être ringard, c'est moi, non?

Pffff... Ces serpents, aucun humour, j'vous jure!

A croire qu'ils ne s'amusent jamais.

Eeeeeeeeeeeh! Non mais tu vas arrêter de faire tous ces petits dessins vulgaires à mon encontre!

Oui, me montrer en train de me faire un doigt d'honneur à moi-même, C'EST vulgaire!

Ok ok, je te laisse la parole...

Sale face de fouine.

Irritement tiens,

Bones

* * *

Cher Bones,

Merci de m'avoir ENFIN laissé la parole.

C'est que tu blablates encore plus que ces midinettes de 5ème années! ( Au fait, un conseil, ne vas jamais à la tour du jardin d'hiver le lundi soir... Tu risques d'être assiégé par des gamines en furies en mal d'amour... Crois-en ma funeste expérience.)

Je vois que tu n'apprécie pas mes dessins à leur juste valeurs, c'est d'un triste.

Quand à ta remarque ô combien impertinente sur Sganarelle, sache que l'on ne peut pas se ridiculiser en citant Molière, d'ailleurs, il en est de même avec tous les membres de ma très illustre famille.

Et calme moi donc ces hormones, c'est d'un vulgaire, toutes ces allusions sexuelles...

Tu es vexé que je t'ai comparé à Potter?

Seigneur! Tu es un Serpentard refoulé, je le savais!

Mais pourquoi donc refoulé? Quand on est un Fils de Salazar, on le crie haut et fort!

Bon, de toute façon, c'est trop tard, on est en 7ème année.

Tu restera toute ta vie un petit Gryffondor pas très futé et Serpentard dans l'âme... Sans pouvoir s'exprimer.

En clair, tu vivras un enfer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Contrairement à moi! Mwouhahahahaha!!!!!

Oui, je sais, je sais... Mon rire dément n'est pas au point, j'y travaille encore.

Au fait, je ne fais pas d'efforts pour cerner ta personnalité, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que tu es. C'est toi qui me fais chier avec tes phrases à la con!

S'il faut bien laisser quelque chose à mon père, c'est bien la classe, que personne ne peut comparer...

Alors ton _House _peut aller tranquillement se rhabiller.

Ah, pour ta gouverne, sache que je sais parfaitement ce que veux dire le mot agoraphobique, et ce depuis mes deux ans.

Mais si tu veux que je confirme ta théorie au sujet de ton visage, il suffit que tu me dises qui tu es. Je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider.

Du calme!

Arrête de gribouiller sur la page d'à côté, je n'y comprend rien...

Allez, c'était une blague.

Tu me pardonnes?

Non?

_Non?_

NON???????

Ben dites donc, c'est qu'il est ultra-sensible, le petit lion...

Roh, je me suis excusé.

Steuplé!

Aaaaah, tu l'auras voulu!

Je clôt cette discussion.

De toute façon, et ça tu me l'a bien fait comprendre, je suis un idiot de première...

Furieusement tiens,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Cher Bones,

Une semaine.

Une semaine où j'ai ressassé notre discussion, une semaine où j'ai compris.

J'ai compris que nous ne faisons que nous taquiner, nous chercher, nous juger.

On pourrait même nous confondre à moi et Potter.

Et tant pis si tu ne veux pas entendre parler de lui.

Je sais exactement pourquoi on fait ça.

Nous voudrions être amis.

Mais nous avons, pour des raisons différentes, peur d'être déçus, nous n'avons même pas vraiment confiance l'un envers l'autre.

Nous avons peur d'être découverts comme nous sommes en réalité.

Peur, surtout, de découvrir où nous emmène cette relation des plus étranges.

Je souris en me disant que tu es vraiment un Serpentard, tu es aussi peureux que moi.

Tu n'as pas ta place à Gryffondor.

En espérant que tu vas me répondre,

Avec sympathie,

Draco

PS: Le chocolat.... Y a-t-il plus beau pécher au monde? Je tuerais pour en avoir une plaque.

* * *

Cher Draco,

Qui aurait cru que ta petite frimousse toute mimi cachait un cerveau aussi efficace?

Tu es vraiment fin psychanaliste, tu sais.

Un vrai petit freudien!

C'est vrai que j'ai peur, mais je ne suis pas aussi Serpentard que tu veux bien le croire.

Je suis courageux.

Et c'est pourquoi j'ai envie de continuer, juste pour voir ce que ça va donner.

Après tout, qui vivra, verra.

Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de savoir que si tu savais qui j'étais vraiment, tu me mépriserai.

Je dois veiller continuellement à ne pas me trahir, à rester dans l'anonimat.

Mais je veux continuer.

Car tu en vaux la peine.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu étais quelqu'un d'aussi sympatique, de sensible...

je dirais bien que le hasard fait bien les choses, mais c'est moi qui ai ensorcelé ton journal, et pas Merlin.

DONC, Bones fait bien les choses.

Allez, mon petit serpend, reprenons nos discussions, et même nos disputes!

Je n'attends que cela!

Amicalement tiens,

Bones

* * *

Draco marchait dans les couloirs le plus rapidement possible. Il avait hâte de rentrer dans ses appartements privés, toutes ces têtes amicales lui donnaient la nausée. Et aujourd'hui, sa mère lui avait envoyé une lettre, l'informant que son père n'était pas là, et donc qu'elle pourrait lui parler par cheminette.

Autant dire qu'il voulait être chez lui le plus vite possible.

Il se demanda un fugitif instant ce que dirait Bones en ne recevant aucun mot de lui, puis il haussa les épaules. Bones comprendrait. Ce gars comprenait tout, de toute façon. Ce n'était donc pas un problème.

Il accéléra encore sa marche et commençait à ressentir un semblant de bonheur à l'évocation de sa discussion prochaine avec sa mère quand il fut poussé par terre. Il tomba à plat ventre, sa chute rouvrit d'ailleurs une ou deux plaies. Il grimaça de douleur et releva lentement la tête, pour voir son ravisseur. Et oh! Surprise! C'était Potter! Qui le regardait d'ailleurs avec un drôle d'air, que notre ami ne se donna pas la peine d'analyser. Draco se contenta de se relever le plus lentement possible, pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage et partit en boitant légèrement, sous les rires gras de ses _camarades, _ne se retournant pas. De toute façon, si c'était pour voir la sale tronche de mal baisé de Potter exultant, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine.

Aucun._ Aucun_ de ces élèves ne lui serait venu en aide. C'était l'histoire de sa vie.

**Le petit mot de la fin par la très grande ( un mètre 61... ouaiiii) AnyaMalfoyette: **

_Elle rentre dans la salle sur la pointe des pieds et se racle la gorge._

AnyaMalfoyette: Hum Hum... Salut les filles! Aujourd'hui, Draco étant en

train de blablater avec sa môman et Harry en train de ronger son frein à l'attente d'un message qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais ( _coup d'oeil sadique de l'auteur) _Je dois finir ce chapitre toute seule! De nos jours, on doit tout faire par sois-même, c'est d'un triste.... Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu, il est un peu plus court que les autres mais, franchement, je ne savais plus comment le terminer, donc je l'ai coupé en deux ( voici donc uniquement la première partie...;D ) Dites moi au moyen d'une review ( c'est très important, sisi... Ça me donne envie d'écrire...) si vous avez aimé, détesté adoré-

Draco (qui entre en scène, pas gêné le moins du monde) Ah! C'est beau de rêver, ma chérie! En attendant, arrête de débiter des conneries et fermes-là.

AnyaMalfoyette ( qui est véritablement offusquée) DRACOOOO!!!! Espèce de salaud! Nan mais j'y crois pas! Je te demandes de clore ce chapitre, tu ne viens pas, je dois me démerder toute seule et après tu rentres comme une fleur, très sexy, d'ailleurs, en passant, ce jeans moulant en cuire te fais des fesses de... Oh attend... Où j'en étais, moi? Ah oui! Pendant MON show? Mais t'es qu'un sale branleur de merde!

Draco, en faisant un petit sourire charmeur aux lectrice: Branleur, dis-tu? C'est drôle, je croyais que c'était harry qui m'aidait... Il faut que je file, je vais lui demander de me faire une démonstration!

_Draco transplane, très vite suivi d'une auteur en furie contre ce chenapant._


	4. Sales petits fouineurs

Chapitre 4: Sales petits curieux....

_Hello!!! Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!^^ Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'aide à écrire! ^^_

_Ce chapitre sera un entre deux, donc pas de conversation ( ou si peu) entre nos deux idiots de service... J'ai nommé Harry et Draco! Lol_

_Je sais je sais, ce chapitre est court. Mais dites-vous que c'est la deuxième partie de l'autre, Ça rallonge, non? ;-)_

_L'idée du groupe est assez floue... En fait, je voulais en faire un groupe de rock ( mon petit fantasme personnel: moi au chant et la guitare, Draco au chant et à la guitare, Blaise à la basse, Pansy au synthé et Goyle à la batterie... Et Théo en manager.... Oooooh yeah!!!^^) mais je me suis dis que l'idée des détectives collait mieux à la suite... Cette idée m'a été inspirée par « do you know my detective? » le superbe manga slash de Hirotaka Kirasagi... ( courrez le lire, les graphiques sont géniales et c'a m'a fait énormément penser à nos Dray et Harry...) Et L de Death Note m'a donné plusieurs idées pour Théo, aussi!^^_

_D'ailleurs, je demande une petite minute de silence pour ce grand détective mort dans le tome 7 , c'était mon perso favori... T_T je pense que je vais arrêter de lire ces mangas, c'est trop triste sans L._

_Voilà donc les dessous du tournage..._

_Pfff, c'est nul, moi je voulais laisser la surprise du groupe... Bah, tant pis! lol_

_Merci à ttt et à chamalow à croqué ( ton surnom est juste a-do-rable, en passant!) pour leur review qui m'on fait très plaisir._

_Disclaimer: Tout tout tout appartient à notre amie Rowling... ;)_

_Allez, bonne lecture!_

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM_

Pansy Parkinson était intelligente.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle faisait partie des serpents, que diable!

Elle poussait même la brillantissime matière grise de son cerveau à se faire passer pour une godiche amoureuse de Draco et débile par les autres maisons.

Pffff! S'ils savaient...

Pansy était la 2ème plus grosse tête de Poudlard, exaequo avec Blaise ( derrières Dray et avant la sang-de-bourbe, cela allait de soit) . Elle suivait des cours par correspondance en biométrie de précision de Yale , avait un doctorat en algèbre, un master en Histoire spécialisation 2ème guerre mondiale, et pouvait espérer toutes les voies professionnels à sa sortie de ce trou perdu, plus couramment nommé Poudlard.

Moui, à moins que tous les élèves de 7ème année ne deviennent en moins d'un an des génies, c'était faisable...

Et notre amie ne croyait pas aux miracles.

Dommage pour les gryffondors!

Mais sans doute se contenterait- elle d'ouvrir une boutique de mode et de faire un bon mariage.

Car Pansy avait la tête sur les épaules. Elle savait qu'une fille d'anciens mangemorts, toute compétente qu'elle soit, ne trouvait jamais du travail... Et était très souvent persécutée dans les rues.

Soupirant discrètement, elle se tourna vers ses amis de toujours.

Blaise Zabini, jeune homme noir splendide, l'image même de l'homme viril aux traits finement ciselés et à la carrure plus que respectable. Il étudiait dans trois universités différentes ( Harward, Yale et Colombia ) par correspondance, possédait un master en textile et histoire de la mode et un en physique relative de neutrons. Il avait un caractère dragueur et léger, mais son esprit tordu compensait largement avec ce caractère légèrement Gryffondor... C'était le meilleur ami de Draco, et accessoirement le petit copain de notre belle Pansy.

Puis, il y avait Théo, l'intriguant Théo... Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Il avait toujours fait partie de la bande, d'une manière discrète et effacée. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était orphelin, ni ses loisirs... Tout ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires et qu'il semblait tout connaître. Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'être plus intelligent et qu'eux tous réunis, mais trop flemmard pour le montrer.

Flemmard. Lunatique. Des mots parfaits pour le décrire, songea avec amusement la brunette en l'observant attentivement.

Il s'était bien étalé sur le fauteuil vert émeraude favori de Draco qui ne supportait pas qu'on y touche. Son allure, avec ses cheveux noirs striés de très nombreuses mèches blanches et mauves, ses yeux pratiquement entièrement blancs , ses traits androgynes, son percing au sourcil , ses vêtements noirs et son air nonchalant lui donnait un air de serpent endormi, vous surveillent calmement d'un coin de l'œil...

Pansy frissonna imperceptiblement. Ce type lui filai les jetons.

Tout à coup, les paupières fermées de Théo s'ouvrirent brusquement et la fixèrent d'un regard impénétrable durant un moment qui paru une éternité à la seule fille du groupe. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il les avait ouverts, il les clôts, ne faisait plus attention à rien.

Ah, vous voyez! C'était bien ce qu'elle disait!

Où en était-elle?

Ah, oui, les autres membres...

Elle se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle, et décida que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'écrire un paragraphe sur eux.

Franchement, ça intéressait quelqu'un de décrire deux gros bras bons à tout faire, ne possédant aucune neurone?

Elle, non.

Elle avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire, notamment aller engueuler ce crétin de Dray qui les faisait attendre depuis des _heures._

Blaise lui adressa un sourire en regarda d'un air appuyé en direction du dortoir des 7èmes, là où se cachait Draco, le dernier membre du groupe et le chef.

Je vous vois venir...

Le chef! Draco est le chef de quoi? D'un groupe secret? Du club des bavbouleurs en folie? (_nda: Pfff... Vous le savez déjà...T_T)_

Humm... Je me demandes si je dois répondre.

Bah, non! Je vous réserve la surprise.

Pansy se leva doucement de son fauteuil, et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers le dortoir. Elle atteignis la porte d'entrée et leva sa main pour toquer à la porte.

Elle n'eût jamais le temps de terminer son acte.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur notre ami peroxydé...

Et accessoirement le chef du groupe des _Croquemitaine's vamp, _le célèbre groupe de détectives privés, connu dans tout le monde magique et moldu.

Il avait pour chef Dray, donc, comme chef d'investigation Blaise, Pansy comme patrone des relations humaines, Théo comme banque de données vivante et Crabbe et Goyle en bons à rien faire.

Ils sévissaient dans le monde entier, trouvaient méchants et truands dans les coins les plus reculés du monde, et, surtout, savaient tout, sur pratiquement tout le monde.

Le paradis pour tous bons Serpentards fouineurs et manipulateurs qui voulaient vivre de leur sadisme qui se respectent.

Pourquoi le nom _Croquemitaine's vamp?_

Tout simplement car Pansy avait des origines vampiresques et que Blaise aimait les croquemitaines. Ben oui, pas de raisons super stylées. Mais le nom donne bien, c'est l'important.

Revenons à notre petit Draco, qui fulminait sur place en fusillant du regard Pansy Parkinson, qui commençait à se demander si envoyer Blaise en reconnaissance n'aurait pas été plus profitable pour sa petite personne...

Elle décida que oui, en avisant les volutes de magie qui se dégageaient de son chef. Elle recula par mesure de sécurité, ce n'était pas pour dire, mais elle se trouvait un petit peu jeune pour mourir, et bégaya d'une toute petite voix:

- Mon tout doux, mon ami... Je je n-ne s sais pas p-pourqu-qu-quoi tu l-le preeend comme ce-l-l-la, je m'inquiète pour toi...

Pansy se déclara intérieurement un oscar. Si elle n'était pas si intelligente, elle se croirait elle-même.

Dommage que son meilleur ami soit plus malin qu'elle.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux de méfiance et détailla ses sois-disants amis. Pansy semblait apeurée, Blaise affichait un air tout bonnement angélique qui ne trompait personne, Crabbe et Goyle semblaient idiots, pour ne pas changer et Théo arborait un air profondément amusé. Il avait rouvert les paupières et fixait avec intérêt Draco, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se tourner vers Pansy, lui souriant, franchement menaçant. Elle déglutit péniblement.

- Pansy... Susurra tout doucement notre ami détective, Je n'apprécie guère qu'on m'interrompes lors de mes proses littéraires. Excuse-toi. Immédiatement.

Pansy se contenta de lui sourire calmement, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Elle balaya de son regard le corps de son ami et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, pour devenir carnassier.

- Mon cher Draco, tu ne nous avait pas dit que tu devenais un homme.

Répondit malicieusement Pansy. Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur du meilleur effet, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Ce fut Théodore qui vint à son aide, avec son air désintéressé habituel.

- Dis-moi, Drake, tu restes souvent à poil dans ta chambre? Faudra penser à m'inviter plus souvent...

Blaise et Pansy éclatèrent de rire, les débiles de services se contentèrent de détourner le regard de leur chef et Draco descendit des yeux affolés vers la partie inférieur de son corps. Diantre! Il fallait toujours qu'il se ridiculise ou c'était fait exprès?

Il rougit et se hâta de courir dans son appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui. Notre amie eut un sourire machiavélique.

- Dites, les gars, vous saviez qu'il était aussi bien pourvu?

Blaise hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr que oui. Notre petit dragon est un sacré exhibitionniste, dans son genre.

- Pas dans son genre, il est exhibitionniste tout court, rajouta Théo en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie de leur salle commune. Si tu savais toutes les fois où j'ai failli être traumatisé à vie par ce gars-là...

- Où vas-tu? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Goyle.

Le gothique marqua une pause, comme pour trouver une réponse satisfaisante puis balança:

- Tuer Dumbledore, quelle question.

Sur ces mots emplis de philosophie magnifique et pacifiste, il s'en fut en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Pansy secoua la tête. Il n'arrêtait jamais ses conneries ou quoi?

Crabbe se senti un peu perdu et, pour se rendre une contenance, alla fermer le passage.

Blaise décida de ne pas s'occuper de Théo. Ce gars était trop zar'b pour lui, de toutes façon.

Il se tourna vers Pansy et lui demanda tout de go, avisant son air rêveur de serpentarde préparant un mauvais coup qui allait faire très très très très mal à la personne concernée. (Il pria intérieurement pour être présent lors du déroulement du plan, ça risquait de faire mal.)

- Je pourrai savoir ce qui te plaît autant dans cette histoire?

Elle rigola un long moment, sans s'arrêter.

- Mais rien, Blaisou, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela?

- Ton allure de sorcière? Ta voix machiavélique, le fait que dans tes jeunes années tu...

- Moui, bon, il y a des oreilles chastes ici, pas la peine de tout raconter...

- A Serpentard? Sourit Blaise.

- Tout à fait. Si tu veux tout savoir...

Elle marqua un temps. Elle voulait être sûre d'être bien comprise de son chéri.

- Je viens de me dire que l'on fouille tout le monde dans ce sale château tout pourri et même au delà mais que jamais nous n'avions fait de recherches sur notre chef bien aimé...

Les prunelles de son interlocuteur se mirent à briller d'une lueur vicieuse. Il avait déjà compris le dénouement de cette conversation.

- Oui, Blaise. Je vois que tu mérite tes diplômes. Nous allons fouiner chez Malfoy!

Le black rigola intérieurement. Ça risque d'être marrant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on se marrait, chez les serpents, et l'envie de faire une bonne blague ( rigolote que lui, sois-dit en passant ) était toujours bien présente dans son esprit.

Ah, que la vie était belle, vue d'un point de vue diabolique et sanguinaire.

Mouahahahahahahaha...

* * *

Cher Draco,

Je t'ai vu hier avec Potter, est-ce que tout vas bien?

Il m'a semblé que tu boitais.

Je vais te laisser au cas-où des potions anti-douleurs dans la salle sur demande, tu sais où c'est, non? En cinquième année, tu avais arrêté l'A.D là-bas, selon mes sources.

Je ne suis pas le seul à sembler tout savoir sur les gens.

Je te vois d'ici. Tu te demandes comment je fais ?

Disons que ma gueule d'ange me permet de trouver des renseignements plus qu'intéressants...

Assez parler de moi!

J'ai remarqué que tes amis semblent s'inquiéter pour toi, tu ne veux pas les rassurer?

Simple suggestion, n'essaye pas de m'éliminer à distance.

Breeeeeef, je m'ennuies grave et j'espérais que tu pourrai m'aider à me détendre, du moins me changer les idées...

Mais je crois que tu n'es pas là, ce sera pour une autre fois, hein?

Les pommes de terres au beurre et épices sont juste fa-bu-leuses. Penses-y la prochaine fois que tu nous honorera de ta présence aux repas de la Grande Salle.

Tu sais encore où c'est, hein?

Parce que avec le peu où je t'y vois, je me pose la question...

Se laisser mourir de faim n'a jamais tué personne, tu le sais?

Si tu veux des moyens plus rapides, je suis là.

Pour me débarrasser de ta sale petite gueule, je peux te procurer dans une tranche de trois heures du cyanure, de la coke , de l'amanite tue-mouche, du venin d'aigle chinois elfique, de la salive de Mongxarinownnmdwen ou que sais-je encore!

A toi de passer commande.

En attendant, je veux que tu ramènes ton petit cul bien mignon ( et si tu te poses la question, NON je ne t'ai pas maté, même si j'en donne l'impression. Je ne fais que supposer que tu as un petit cul agréable à regarder, vu que tu es parfait en tous les points... Hum, tu crois que je m'enfonces?) à table et je veux te voir manger convenablement, et pas juste deux petites bouchées qui ferait honte à un moineau. Tu es un Serpentard, et un Serpentard ne recules jamais devant l'adversité.

A bon entendeur!

Allez, à dans dix minutes, dans la Grande Salle!

Bonappétitement tiens,

Bones.

PS: Je te dessines un plan du château, au cas où tu te perdrais. Ce serait d'un ballot si on retrouvait ton corps cent ans plus tard dans un cachot, non?

* * *

Draco apparut dans la Grande Salle le regard fier et l'allure princière et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa table, où l'attendait déjà ses amis. Il ne remarqua pas un certain Gryffondor de 7ème année aux yeux verts qui le dévorait des yeux.

Ce soir, il y avait des patates sautées au beurre et aux épices.

Et Harry comme Draco en prirent deux fois, sous le regard amusé d'un vieil ectoplasme nommé Salazar Serpentard.

* * *

Cher Bones,

Merci pour tes médocs, mais j'ai tout ce don j'ai besoin chez moi, tu pourras donc les retrouver comme neufs dans la salle sur demande.

Pour ton information, je ne boite pas. Je ne sais pas qui est l'idiot qui t'a fourré cela dans ta sale tête de pioche, mais ce n'est guère le cas.

Et laisse Potter en dehors de nos affaires, il n'y est pour rien.

Va fourrer ton sale nez ailleurs.

Lui et moi, c'est une longue histoire de haine.

Je saurai me venger.

Et tu as vu que je suis allé manger? Ton imbécile de plan ne m'aurait été d'aucune utilité, tu sais aussi bien dessiner qu'un scrout à pétard unijambiste et souffrant de la maladie de Parkinson.

Ta gueule d'ange? Tu n'arrêtes pas d'en parler, je vais finir par croire que tu est narcissique...

Mais n'est-ce pas le cas?

Quoi-que, tu fais étonnement souvent allusion à, je cites: _Mon cul d'enfer._ Tu te défends farouchement, mais je suis sûr que tu fais une légère fixation sur moi.

Mais qui suis-je pour te blâmer? Je suis parfait.

Il est tout à fait normal que tu veuilles me reluquer.

De grâce, quand même, fais le discrètement.

C'est quand même d'un vulgaire!

Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème si tu es un grossier personnage.

A la revoyure,

Celui qui a selon toi un cul parfait,

Draco.

PS: Si je ne suis pas venu directement manger, c'est tout simplement parce que mes _amis_ comme tu dis m'ont empêché de me préparer et se sont bien foutus de ma gueule. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils savent fort se débrouiller seuls, tels de sacré emmerdeurs, qu'ils sont d'ailleurs.

* * *

Pansy, Blaisou, Théo, Vincent et Gregory se trouvaient devant le lit de Draco, assez dépités pour n'avoir rien trouvé de très intéressent, à part une collection assez anormale de potions guérissantes et de livres en tout genre.

Ils secouaient la tête. Apparemment, il fallait se faire à l'idée que Draco ne cachait rien.

- Ce n'est pas logique, murmura Blaise, tout le monde a quelque chose qu'il dissimule, c'est lui-même qui le l'a a appris.

Théo s'accorda un sourire énigmatique qui interpela Pansy et se dirigea tranquillement vers la tête de lit de Dray. Il souleva la taie et regarda en dessous, en murmurant un sort de désillusion. Il en ressorti un petit cahier violet, portant les initiales de son chef. Il le présenta à Pansy, sans rien dire.

Celle-ci l'ouvrit à la première page et demanda au reste du groupe, tout de go:

- C'est qui, ce Bones?

**Le petit mot de la fin par le brillantissime détective Draco Malfoy.**

Draco: Bonsoir mesdemoiselles... Navrant, ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas? J'ai tout essayé pour convaincre AnyaMalfoyette qu'il était nul, débile et que le fait de me présenter sans le moindre vêtement n'apportait strictement rien à l'histoire, mais...

_L'auteur apparaît soudain sur scène, échevelée et vexée:_

AnyaMalfoyette: Non mais dis-donc, t'as finit de me discréditer auprès des lectrices? J'en ai ma claque! Déjà, je suis sûre que le fait de te retrouver nu ne t'a pas tellement dérangé, vu comment je t'ai retrouvé ce matin à ton appartement... _Draco semble mal à l'aise et tire sur sa cravate nerveusement._ Ensuite, merci bien mais je crois que je vais finir par te remplacer par Neville, lui, au moins, il est sympa. Je suis sûre qu'il saura très bien s'occuper de ton Harry d'amour...

Draco_ hurlant:_ NON! Voyons, ma chère, _sourire sarcastique et faux cul de première en direction de l'auteure, _on va trouver un arrangement. D'ailleurs, je t'ai dit que ton chapeau était très joli?

AnyaMalfoyette_ qui a emprunté le chapeau de Luna et qui adresse un sourire tout aussi fourbe à Draco: _Merci! Oui, nous allons trouver un arrangement... Viens ici, mon mignon! On a à parler à Neville...

Draco: Non non non non... Ce n'est pas nécessaire, hein?

_AnyaMalfoyette se contenta de l'attraper par le bras et de transplaner._


	5. excuses

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE!**

_Coucou, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas poster de chapitre aujourd'hui. J'ai eu une semaine très éprouvante, mon EVACOM de math est demain et je n'ai toujours rien compris, et quand je vois le nombre de personne qui m'ont mise en alert sans laisser pas même une review, ça me rend un peu triste... Bref, je n'arrête pas, mais comme je dois réviser comme une malade, je ne peux pas autant écrire... Vous aurez la suite dimanche au plus tard, mais, comprenez-moi, en ce moment, j'ai vraiment trop de choses ( examens accélérés de musique, niveaux professionel, exams en cours, cours de gym qui me font pleurer comme une madeleine etc, donc, pas de chapitres cette semaine.)_

_Je me sens très mal, je sais que c'est chiant quand un auteur fait ça, mais c'est vraiment juste cette semaine, les maths sa a été la goutte d'eau..._

_J'espère que vous comprendrez, en tout cas, bises_

_AnyaMalfoyette_


	6. Cupidon et idiots

**Chapitre 5: bandes d'imbéciles**

_Salut! C'est (encore) moi, au rendez-vous comme toujours... lol^^_

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, dans celui là aussi pas de lettres, il fallait que je montre les derniers personnages importants de la fic ( connu jusqu'à présent... Muahahahaha^^) _

_En ce moment, il ne faut s'attendre à ce que je fasse de longs chapitre..._

_J'ai trop d'examens, j'espère que vous comprenez._

_En tout cas, je vous remercie encore tous pour vos messages de soutient, Ça me donne la pêche!^^_

_Merci énormément aux anonymes: Yukino ( tes reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir!^^ J'ai trop aimé d'imaginer Dray cachant son carnet comme pour la petite souris...lol, je n'y avait pas pensé!^^ Tu as survécu à mon arme fatale, dis-tu * cours comme une dératée chercher Draco* TU AS ENTENDU Ça, DRAY? NANANANANèREUH!^^ Bref, j'airai beaucoup aimé te répondre mais tu ne m'a pas laissé d'adresse e-mail, seulement le début, donc... ==' ) Kaylee ( merciii pour ta review!^^) , sarahange ( mes maths ont été un foirage total.... Mais merci quand même! Lol... bon, c'est vrai qu'en général, on dit que si on a l'impression de tout louper c'est qu'on a réussi... Disons que je préfère ne pas me prononcer!^^)vamps ( merci pour ta review!!^^)alice ( danke schön fur deine review – pour changer- lol^^) malice( merci beaucoup pour tes revews!^^ Mais non, ta vie n'est pas inintéressante, on est tous uniques * c'est là qu'on voit qui a lu des manuels de psychologie O.o ^^* Inscrit toi! Même si tu ne postes rien, Ça permettra aux auteurs de répondre à tes gentilles reviews... Et, qui sait, l'envie te titillera d'écire une fic!^^) aayame ( mais je crois que tu as un compte, vu qu'une personne m'a mise dans ses favoris avec le même surnom.... Je crois, en tout cas!^^) chamallow à croqué ( merciiii pour ta review!^^ Mais NON, les maths, c'est pas primordial... Dans mon esprit...==' lol^^)_

_Pardon, pardon, de leur avoir réponduuuu!! ne supprime pas ma fic! ( quoique, je n'ai toujours pas compris ce délire: C'est quoi, ces règles qu'on ne doit pas répondre aux anonymes? O.o) _

_J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, si c'est le cas, mes plus plates ( comme une crèpe, mouhahahahaha... Ok ok, je m'arrête!^^) excuses!_

_Breeeeeeeeeef, je conseille, si vous voulez voir à quoi je m'imagines en décrivant les persos, ces musiques-là: _

_**Draco**__, behind blue eyes de limp bizkit et Valentines day de linkin park, apologize de one republic, ainsi que Warmness on the soul de Avenged Sevenfold ( ma chanson préférée que j'ai découverte sur la fic « comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons » que je vous conseille d'ailleurs fortement^^)_

_**Harry**__: let it go de cavo et ah ben ouais mais bon de les wriggles ( à écouter... excellent...et débiles;-) et touches you de mika ( toutes celles de cet artiste, en général... c'est l'idée que je me fais du personnage...) _

_**les croquemitaine's vamp**__: witch doctor de cartoons dk ( no comment sur mes goûts musiquaux... T_T) et pretty fly for a white guy de the offspring. _

_**Pour Pansy**__ , lady marmalade de moulin rouge, don't cry de Guns n'roses et Bad des pussicat dolls_

_**pour Théo**__: sin de nine inch nails et sympathy for the devil ( pour les paroles. Ça vous donne un indice sur sa vraie identité!^^) et pour finir orchard of mines de globus _

_**pour Salazar Serpentard**__: rev 22-20 de Puscifer ( cette musique....waaaah...)_

_**pour Crabbe et Goyle**__: my sharona de Hammerfall ( pour la voix)_

_**pour Blaisou d'amouuuuuur**__: cavalier noir de BB brunes, bogosse de disiz la peste et it's end tonight de the all-american rejects._

_Voilà, je crois que c'est les principales._

_Donc, tout à J., je ne fais que joujoux avec ses créations... sniff..._

_Bonne lecture!;-)_

_HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Salazar Serpentard observait en souriant la bande massée en face du lit du jeune Malfoy. Allons donc! Nott avait ENFIN décidé de leur montrer le journal.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt!

Parce que, ce n'était pas parce qu'il vivait depuis plus de 1000 ans qu'il ne ressentait plus l'ennui.

S'agaçant de ce trop plein de jeunesse fébrile, il traversa discrètement le mur et attendit la sortie de Nott. Celui-ci apparut enfin, et, ne lui jetant pas un regard, le vexant au passage, il s'en alla de sa salle commune d'une démarche chaloupée, en regardant bien devant lui, alors qu'il savait très bien qui flottait dignement derrière lui. Il arriva rapidement devant une porte dissimulée par un sort. Il incanta et l'ouvrit, s'effaçant pour permettre à son illustre invité de passer.

Salazar fit à peine attention à ses anciens appartements et s'assit sur le majestueux lit aux couleurs de sa famille, attendant son hôte. Celui-ci l'imita et l'enjoignit à parler d'un geste de la main.

-Et bien, mon petit Nott... Je vois bien des secrets cachés.

Théodore haussa un sourcil amusé.

- C'est le fondateur de la maison des calculateurs qui me dit cela?

- Fondateur ou pas, murmura Salazar, c'est toi qui commande à présent, non?

Son interlocuteur le gratifia d'un magnifique clin d'œil:

- Oses dire que ça te déranges. J'avais cru comprendre que tu t'ennuyais comme un serpents mort dans ta tombe. Je n'ai fait que te proposer une alliance sympathique.

Serpentard se garda bien de préciser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix. De toute façons, ce n'était pas comme si Nott s'occupait de son avis...

- Mais, se lança-t-il courageusement ( un Serpentard qui tremble, sa pauvre mère se retournerait dans sa tombe, si celle-ci n'avait pas pourri.) Pourquoi avoir autant attendu? N'aurait-il pas mieux fallu le leur donner tout de suite? J'avoue ne pas très bien suivre ton raisonnement.

Théo eut un sourire en coin et murmura:

- Il leur fallait du temps. J'attendais qu'ils veuillent vraiment le savoir.

Notre bon vieux Salazar en fut offusqué.

- Quoi? Du temps?

Il s'efforçait de rester calme, alors qu'hurler le démangeait. Mais bon, tout ceci n'était vraiment pas Serpentardesque...

- On en a, du temps? Je ne crois pas! Les deux idiots continueront dans deux ou trois siècles à se dévorer du regard en s'adressent des insanités. Il faut agir, et vite!

- SILENCE, FANTÔME!

La voix avait claqué comme un fouet, claire, intraitable.

Pff, ces dieux, aucun sens de l'humour...

Salazar se permit un frisson d'horreur. Sa mère, que le ciel de Merlin lui soit accordé, s'en remettrait de le voir si terrifié, hein? En tout cas, il l'espérait. Mettre Christinielle Augustina Florafollia Serpentard en colère revenait à une tentative de suicide. Fatale, la tentative. Et trèèèèèèèèèèès douloureuse.

A cette pensée des plus réjouissantes pour son avenir, Salazar déglutit difficilement. Non! Il valait mieux que sa mère soit en enfer, au moins, on y interdisait les visites.

- Je te demandes juste de surveiller constamment Draco, ne laisse rien passer.

Sur ces mots, Cupidon se hâta de sortir de la pièce, laissant son invité trouver le chemin du retour. Voilà qu'il s'alliait avec un fantôme! Si Athéna le savait...

Théo frissonna. Euh, non, mieux valait pas qu'elle ne le sache pas.

* * *

Draco rageait.

Non! C'était plus fort que ça.

Il _fulminait._

On lui avait volé son journal intime.

Le sien!

A_ lui._

Son seul contact avec Bones.

Pas qu'on se méprenne, il ne l'appréciait pas.

Mais bon, c'était marrant, ces conversations.

Grâce à elles, il pouvait se détendre.

Et on les lui enlevait!

RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Notre petit blond jeta à travers le dortoir une énième babiole en verre qui coûtait plusieurs milliers de gallions ( Eh oui, on est riche ou on ne l'est pas!) et s'allongea par terre en position fœtale. Ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de le maintenir debout, de toute façon.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Qui était assez tordu pour le lui avoir volé?

Draco ne le savait pas, et, au final, il s'en fichait.

Il avait seulement envie de pleurer et de disparaître.

Quelqu'un, quelque part, savait tous ses secrets, ses peurs, ses douleurs les plus intimes.

Cette personne pouvait même rendre tout cela publique, si cela lui plaisait!

Draco soupira, tremblant, et ferma les yeux.

Quelque chose lui assurait qu'il allait passer une _longue _nuit.

* * *

- Bon, on en fait quoi?

Pansy regarda tour à tour chaque subalterne des C_roquemitaine's vamp, _s'attendant à une réaction, n'importe quoi.

Elle fut déçue.

Goyle et Crabbe regardaient le plafond, Blaise se limai consciencieusement les ongles et évitait avec tout le courage serpentardesque de lever les yeux de sa tache . Quand à Théo, lui, sil e contentait de l'observer d'un air amusé.

_Pour changer, _songea-t-elle avec amertume. Parfois, elle se demandait si c'était bien un groupe de détectives qu'ils formaient, et pas une garderie pour handicapés des sentiments et retardés mentaux...

Blaise sembla enfin se réveiller et haussa les épaules.

Bah, on le remet à sa place. Dray commence gentiment à péter les plombs, je crois.

C'est un euphémisme, mon doux ami, susurra Théo, sans quitter Pansy de ses prunelles inquiétantes, Draco vient de réduire en cendre la totalité de la tour de la reine d'hiver, le couloir de potions et notre chambre... Hors, moi, vois-tu, j'avais espéré dormir dans un vrai lit, ce soir.

- Ce que tu peux être égoïste!

La belle brune se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche furieuse.

- Draco, reprit-elle, est notre ami. C'est lui qui nous as toujours soutenus, lui qui nous as rassemblés dans une entreprise qui nous vas comme un gant, lui encore, qui paie nos dettes. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être insensible à sa détresse!

Théodore ne semblait pas le moins du monde être touché par ces remarque. Il se contenta de soupirer et de répliquer:

- Pans', chérie, franchement, le mélodrame, c'est démodé... Change de disque. C'est toi et Blaise qui avez voulu lui piquer ses affaire, et range moi ton air horrifié, tu sais pertinemment que c'est vrai! Et après, tu dis que c'est ma faute? Purée, assume un peu tes actes, merde!

Tout le monde dans la salle commune, sans exceptions, le fixait, les yeux rond.

Diantre!

Le célèbrisssime Théodore William Nott, renommé pour son silence des plus Serpentards, sa ruse, son calme, l'idole et le sex-symbol de toutes les petites vertes et argents, que dis-je, LE plus beaux spécimen de la maison de Salazar, après Draco ( faut pas pousser mémé dans les rosiers, quand même...) qui pique une crise?

Le choc intersidéral.

Le silence devenant pesant, Blaise tenta tant bien que mal de rattraper le tir:

- Théo, zeeeeeeeeeen, mon gars... Tout vas bien, héhéhé...

Le-dit apprenti de la zénitude made in Blaisou d'amour se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il toisa un à un chaque élève présent dans la salle d'un regard de prédateur et partit d'une démarche altière vers la sortie.

C'était sans compter sur Goyle et son tact légendaire:

- Ben Théo, c'quest où qu'tu pars? Demanda-t-il de sa grosse voix de décérébré.

Le garçon aux cheveux violets, blancs, noirs et rouge sourit pour lui-même et susurra:

- Causer 5 minutes avec Athéna autour d'un petit café, quelle question....

Il sortit en claquant le tableau.

Tout le monde parut se contenter de cette réponse.

Enfin!

Leur Théo redevenait lui-même!

Si seulement ils pouvaient imaginer que c'était la plus stricte vérité....

Sauf qu'à la place du café, ils dégusteraient un bon petit thé.

* * *

_Au petit soleil de l'Olympe _était un salon de thé des plus sympathiques, sur le thème des dieux grecs. On y servait de « l'hydromel des dieux » - comprenez une préparation à l'alcool et au citron- les compagnes de la Pomme de discorde, et touti quanti... Les serveuses, des plus jolies, soit-dit en passant, étaient habillées de toges plutôt courtes à l'ancienne.

Un petit coin de paradis hors du temps, un endroit bien étrange, non?

Cupidon se redit pour la millième fois qu'Athéna avait un humour des plus... heu... _original._

Eux, les vrais dieux, se pavaner dans un boui-boui pareil, c'était vraiment, vraiment, EXCELLENT!!

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant rit depuis trois siècles, au minimum.

Il était attablé devant un coulis aux fraises des enfers ( Ah, l'enfer... souvenirs souvenirs.... Il faudrait qu'il y retourne, un de ces jours. Il y avait repéré une mignonnette dryade qui y faisait son apprentissage. Miam! Il n'était pas le dieux de l'amour pour les prunes... Lui aussi avait droit à une pause de temps à autres!)

Il détailla son interlocutrice.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, Athéna était une belle femme.

Elle avait de courts cheveux auburn aux reflets rougeoyants coupés au niveau du menton en un carré des plus élégants, une peau café au lait charmante, un visage fin et artistique, une bouche pulpeuse, des poumons, heu, _expressifs_, une grande taille ( 1m90 au minimum). Elle portait un tailleur noir chic, des lunettes rectangulaires noires qui encadraient à merveille ses yeux couleur violine, et des gants, pour cacher l'effroyable cicatrice qui la rendait si malheureuse.

En bref, la secrétaire rêvée -et sexy, mais ça fait partie du rêvée- de tout garçon qui se respecte.

Athéna était la déesse de la justice, du savoir. Elle aimait les arts, les plans de batailles, les choses bien faites. Elle détestait le désordre abhorrait les turpitudes.

Autant dire qu'elle et Cupidon étaient deux opposés.

Pourtant, un certain Zeus, dont je tairai le nom véritable, avait trouvé qu'il serait décidément très marrant de faire d'Athéna la garante de Cupidon pour les 1000 ans à venir.

Les autres dieux en avaient rit jusqu'aux larmes.

Et avaient parié pour savoir qui resterait vivant.

Cupidon profita d'un blanc dans la conversation pour se lancer:

- Dis-moi, Ath', de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Le visage d'Athéna se ferma un peu plus.

Qu'elle n'aimait pas ce surnom ridicule!

Ath', et pourquoi pas Athie, pendant qu'on y était?

Nan mais oh, faut pas pousser mémé dans la roseraie!

Elle se racla a gorge et répondit de sa voix grave et claire, parfaite, quoi:

- Cupidon, veux-tu arrêter ce jeu ridicule?

Il hocha la tête.

Pffff! Elle était pas drôle!

- Je t'ai fait mander, reprit la déesse, pour une raison très importante. Je suppose de quoi elle parle, non?

- De ma mission, non?

- Exact.

Elle hocha la tête, pour appuyer ses propos.

- Cela avance-t-il?

- E-xa-cte-ment! Tu as tout compris!

Ath' observa avec attention l'air soulagé de son bourreau et soupira.

Ben tiens! Il n'avait même pas trouvé un plan...

Oh joie!

- Oui, enfin... bégaya de dieux de l'amour et de la lux- euh, des sentiments, tu sais ce que c'est... Les petites déviances, les moments d'égarements... Tiens, rien que hier, j'étais sur une superbe stratégie quand une petite muse des bois s'est approchée tout doucement, elle était si mignonne... Si tu avais été à ma place, tu aurais eu le tact de l'abandonner?

- Tout à fait!

- Mouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'est pas humaine.

- Toi non plus, je te signales!

- Sa ne compte pas!

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Je suis le dieu de l'amour!

- Eh?...

- C'est logique que je me comporte comme ça!

Athéna se retint de se taper la tête contre les murs.

Caaaaaalme.... Rester caaaaaaaalme.... Le tuer ne servirait à rien, et en plus père ne serait qu'en colère ( si de nouveau il lui interdisait de prendre part à la guerre d'Irak, elle se tuerait.) Elle inspira profondément et, avec une patience infinie, reprit:

- Topo. Illico.

Cupidon-je-suis-un-bo-gosse-aux-cheveux-étrange-et-je-prend-un-pied-incroyable-à-torturer-mon-amie-Athéna alias Théodore chercha du regard une improbable échappatoire.

Improbable, étant le mot à retenir....

- Bon, ok... il pria intérieurement Dyonisos de l'excuser, leur petite sauterie à la taverne des 9 filles de joies allait attendre... Je vais tout t'expliquer.... Tu vois, depuis les quelques millénaires de mon existence, je n'ai que rarement vu un tel cas de déni! Les deux sont dans un tel niveau de déni que ça en devient triste. Le blond passe son temps le nez dans son carnet à converser avec lui, et l'autre ne décline même pas sa vraie identité... Nan mais je te jures! Je serais bientôt chauve! Quoique, j'ai acheté cette nouvelle crème, beauty sexy hair, je crois... On prétant qu'elle....

- SUCCINT, LE TOPOS!

- Oui, bon, ok! Calmos! On finit par nous regarder fixement, ça me gène...

- Tu as tout vu, tout vécu, et quelques regards de mortels te gênent?

- OUI! Revenons à notre histoire, je suis... hum... paumé.

Athéna sourit sadiquement.

Voilàààààààà enfin le moyen de passer ses nerfs!

Oh oui!

Elle parla, en détachant chaque syllabes, avec délectation:

- Je vais t'aider... Ooooh que oui! Laisse moi donc préparer une ou deux petites choses!

**Le petit mot de la fin, par le très célèbre cupidon, dit le pervers.**

_Il rentre dans la scène, aussi ébouriffé que si il sortait d'une nuit de débauche, une trace de rouge à lèvres sur la joue:_

Cupidon: Mes petites fleurs! _Sourire charmeur_ C'est donc à moi que revient l'honneur de faire le mot de la fin! Je n'ai qu'une choses à dire....

TOUS A VOS SENTIMENTS!!!!!!!

_Moi: Je sais... le mot de la fin est merdique, mais bon, imaginer un gars percingé aux yeux blancs et aux cheveux violets, rouges, noirs et blancs en train de draguer, heu... je suis vraiment, bizarre.... O.o Breeeef, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, ne comptez pas trop sur dimanche, j'ai encore des exam's ( où est charlemagne? Je veux lui présenter ma tronçonneuse.... Quoi? C'est vrai! Elle a douzes vitesses, pénètre bien... au bois et surtout... ME PERMETTRA DE LE REDUIRE EN BOUILLIE!!!!) ^^lol, on voit que l'école, c'est mauvais pour la santé... J'espère que vous avez aimé! Reviews, please!^^_


	7. Réaparition

**CHAPITRE 6: COMPLOTEURS**

_Hello..._

_Bon. J'ai reçu une review qui m'a énormément ébranlée ( certaines le savent déjà, vu les réponses assez tristes que je leur ai envoyé, d'ailleurs je m'en excuse ;-)_

_Mais bon, j'écris ce que je veux, je crois, et si il y en a qui sont pas contents de la tournure des évènements.... Petit bouton en haut à gauche!_

_Mais si vous avez des conseils pour que je puisse, m'améliorer, je suis preneur. Evitez juste le côté rageur, ce serait sympa..._

_Je voulais prendre un peu de recul, et reconsidérer mes idées, mais un certain garçon m'a ordonné d'écrire, sinon il me tuerait... DONC, me revoilà! Lol_

_Aylin: Donne moi ton e-mail lindi, parce que là... Je crois que ffnet interdit les échanges d'e-mail sur review..._

_Merci aux anonymes ( spéciale dédicace à chamallow à croqué!^^) je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais j'apprécie beaucoup vos reviews , kaylee, alice ( hum... bonne déduction pour charlemagne... par contre, je suis suisse, donc, moi, j'ai un mois de vacances en plus!^^ mouhahhahaha! lol, mais oui, apparemment, il veut faire passer cette loi... Débile... Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton D.M. De math! Tu l'as peut-être réussi! Il ne faut pas tirer de conclusions attives.... - moi, par exemple. Mes exam's de fin d'année, j'étais sûre de les avoir loupés. Résultat, 0 fautes...- ) _

_Si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, il peut me demander un petit os de son choix!^^_

_Rien ne m'appartient, seulement, l'intrigue, blablablablabla... Je ne gagne pas de fric, on le sait, et le reste aussi...^^_

_Et place à la lecture!_

* * *

Harry en avait marre.

Il regarda d'un air désespéré un petit carnet noir, pour la millième fois, espérant qu'il s'illumine.

Rien, nada!

Bon.

Apparemment, un _certain blond_ ne faisait que lui poser des lapins...

Seulement cette fois, il n'avait aucune excuse!

Nan mais franchement! Il l'avait croisé ce matin même!

Il allait très bien!

Le brun chassa vite fait la petite voix dans son esprit qui lui demandai, moqueusement, ce qu'il faisait des lourdes cernes qui pesaient sous les prunelles du beaux vert et argent...

Aaaaaah non!

Draco était en tord, un point c'est tout!

En soupirant, il se prépara pour le petit déjeuner, tristounet.

Bah, au moins, il pourra le voir à table!

Et admirer son petit... hum... _dos._

Draco se réveilla de fort méchante humeur, dans son dortoir.

Il chercha en tâtonnant sa potion de réveil et sa main se heurta à un drôle d'objet.

Un... Livre, non?

Etrange, lui qui détestait les poser sur sa table de chevet (_ ndl: Ouais, comme moi: imaginez, vous avec un verre d'eau et un livre... et le verre d'eau se renverse durant las nuit... Inondant tout!... T_T expérience personnelle et terrifiante.) _

Il fut debout en un instant, et pris le fameux cahier de sa table de chevet.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ce n'était pas possible!

Son journal!

Il était réapparu.

Son visage se fendit d'un laaaaaaaaarge sourire.

Il se hâta de lui lancer un sort de désillusion et de le glisser sous le matelas, en sûreté.

Voilà! Personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller chercher là.

Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clef et alluma magiquement la radio (Et oui, les Serpentards ont la radio, la télévision, la PSP, la wii and co dans leur salle de... Non! Leur spa personnel. On est riche ou non, que voulez vous...) à fond.

La chanson witch doctor résonna dans la pièce et Draco se mit à sauter partout en chantant, faux.

Ben oui, on ne peut pas être canon et bon en art... A un moment, faut choisir. Regardez plutôt cette serpillère vivante de Potter: lui, il est doué en musique.

...

De là à dire que c'est un beau gosse...

Brrrrrrrrrref, revenons à notre Dray adoré!

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah! Tous avec lui!

Tout à sa... euh... _gymnastique, _il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni ne vit Blaise et Théo, qui le regardaient avec amusement.

Voir le prince vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir, les cheveux ébouriffés, danser, ou du moins essayer en chantant, ça choquai.

Blaisou d'amour décida d'ailleurs qu'il fallait immortaliser ce moment.

On ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir besoin d'un moyen de pression.

Ce fut le son si caractéristique d'une photo qu'on prenait qui avertit Dray de leur présence.

Il se raidit, s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers l'origine du bruit.

Il revêtit son visage insensible et leur sourit méchamment.

Théo lui rendit la pareil.

- Je peux savoir, demanda le blond les dents serrées, ce que vous foutez là?

- Nous sommes venus t'apporter notre déclaration d'amour et d'adoration éternelle, répondit avec emphase Théodore, l'air indifférent.

- Vraiment?

Le regard de Draco se fit calculateur, à la limite du sadisme. Blaise se hâta de le détromper. Non mais oh, Théo ne faisait que rigoler, hein Théo?

Le blond sembla infiniment déçu.

- Moi qui espérait de la chair fraîche ce matin... Soupira-t-il.

- Ben faudra attendre, murmura le gars au percing.

Il semblerait.

- Second soupir tragique de Draco.

Aaaah, la vie était bien injuste. Si on ne pouvait même plus bouffer ses camarades...

- Bon, reprit-il, il semblerait que je vais devoir me contenter de tuer Blaise.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Du fait que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort il y a juste...

Théo regarda sa montre,

- 2 minutes.

Blaise équarquilla les yeux.

- Mais non! Je n'ai rien fait!

- Ben dites donc... Bonjour le serpentard... murmura Draco en regardant son meilleur ami avec peine. T'es vraiment un gros bébé.

- Tu l'as dit, sourit avec amusement son ami aux cheveux multicolores.

- Quoi?

Les deux compères se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules.

- Blaise était parfois tellement soupe au lait.

Cela n'empêcha pas Dray de détruire l'appareil photo, au grand désespoir de Crivey.

* * *

Cher Bones,

Oui, je sais, nous avons interrompus soudainement nos conversations.

Aucune excuses, n'est-ce pas?

Pourtant j'en ai une.

Et tu ne vas pas le croire.

Je te laisse un moment pour deviner....

Non?

Tu ne trouves pas?

Quel dommage, c'était facile.

On me l'a volé.

Eeeeeet oui, on a osé.

D'un autre côté, ils devaient vraiment être très intelligents, pour le trouver où je l'avais caché.

Sous mon oreiller, ne suis-je pas un génie?

Donc, je vais tout faire pour retrouver les malfrats.

Dis, au fait, t'as vu la tête de Potter, ce matin?

Il est resté figé sur place quand je suis apparu en pantalon de cuir moulant et il m'a fixé tout au long du petit déj...

Ton petit copain aurait-il des problèmes mentaux?

Pas que j'en doutais mais là, c'est d'un flagrant...

Allez, ne nous embarrassons pas avec le « cas serpillère », et parlons d'autre chose.

Ah oui!

Je hais l'allemand.

Déjà, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris cette branche idiote, vu que je sais parler russe, roumain, finnois, français et coréen!

Il faut croire que j'ai parfois les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

En tout cas, la sale bonne femme qui nous donne le cours...

Brrrrrrrr.

Elle me fait froid dans le dos.

Premièrement, elle a un habillement des plus... hum..._étranges,_ et surtout, surtout, VIENT DE L'ÂGE DE PIERRE!

Et je viens de passer deux heures avec elle.

Son nom?

Latanimanoma ( déjà, faut être fou pour s'appeler ainsi...) Vastora.

Voilà, ce message ce termine.

Allemandement vôtre,

Draco.

* * *

Cher Draco,

On te l'as volé?

Voilà enfin, la raison que j'attendais, j'étais sur le pont de venir te lancer un sort confectionné avec amour par Ginny Weeasley, et , crois-moi, c'est pas de la petite magie...

Heureux que tu vas chercher les voleurs, cela me fait très plaisir.

Mais, dis-moi, j'ai une question.

T'ES VRAIMENT BLOND DE NATURE OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES?

Nan parce que là....

Mettre son journal sous son oreillé, cela ne se fait plus depuis au MOINS mille ans.

Mets toi à la page...

Et on s'étonne que l'on te l'aie volé.

Potter n'était pas bizarre, il te matait, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

A ton avis, il prépare un mauvais coup?

Ou alors, il craqué pour toi.

Enfin, j'dis ça j'dis rien!

Au fait, sa coiffure ne ressemble pas à une serpillière!

C'est un coiffé-décoiffé des plus tendances.

Ouais, même moi, ça ne me convinc pas.

Et pour l'allemand, j'ai juste envie de te dire une petite chose:

Je n'en ai pas.

Mouahahahhahhahahahahah!

Heureux d'imaginer ton joli visage tordu de rage!

Ah oui! Nous avons toujours la règle d'une chose sur nous pas messages, non?

Alors...

_J_'aime Mika.

Tu connais?

C'est un chanteur plein d'énergies, avec des textes trop chou et des fringues de malade.

Je te le conseille.

Amicalement,

Celui qui rêve de te revoir en pantalon de cuire ( tu étais wouahou, avec, au cas où tu te poserais la question)

Bones.

Cher Bones,

Déjà, je ne comprend pas pourquoi le fait d'être blond causerait un impact sur mon quotient intellectuel. Encore un truc débile de moldu, sans aucun doute.

Ensuite, Ginny Weasmoche ne sait même pas lire.

Comment veux-tu qu'elle te confectionne un sort?

Et là, je vais te sortir ta propre vanne,

Mets-toi à la page.

Ça fait au MOINS mille ans qu'on ne fait plus confiance à un Weasmoche, pour des raisons évidentes.

En plus, cette gamine siliconée comme pas deux ( enfin si, deux.... Heureusement.) est une fan INCONDITIONELLE de Potter le Magnifique.

Quel mauvais goût elle a, la pauvre enfant.

Au fait, savais-tu que ma remarquable prof d'allemand venait de demander des vacances pour une durée indéterminée?

La triste femme, si on ne me connaissait pas si bien, on aurait pu croire que je l'avais Impériumilisée.

Mais bien sûr, on me connaît...

Pour Potter, il prépare un mauvais coup.

L'imaginer me _mater, _beuuuuuuuurk!

Ce serait de l'inceste.

Tu as vraiment trop d'imaginations pour ton propre bien!

Mika? Bof... Bien trop joyeux pour moi!

Je préfère 30 second to mars, plus de mélodies envoûtantes et fabuleuses.

A la revoyure,

Celui qui tremble d'effroi en savant que tu l'as maté en même temps que... _Potter, _

Draco Malfoy

PS: Franchement, il m'allait bien, ce pantalon ou pas?

* * *

Draco était confortablement installé devant les larges postes de surveillance des _Croquemitaine's vamp, _une immense tasse de café à la main.

Depuis trois heures, il cherchait.

Quoi? Il n'en savais rien.

Quelque chose pour découvrir qui était Bones, sans doute.

Soudain, un des écrans attira son attention.

On y voyait Dumby en train d'écrire dans un petit cahier, et, au même moment, le sien se mit à briller.

_Urgh._

Si c'était ce vieux crouton qui l'avait complimenté sur son cul, il se suicidait.

* * *

Dumbledore, au même moment, conversait avec sa petite amie, qui habitait de l'autre côté de l'Antlantique.

Ah, que Potter avait été inventif, sur ce sort d'agenda!

Il était drôlement pratique.

**Le petit mot de la fin par le très célèbre Draco, dont la popularité reste spectaculaire et indéniable.**

_Draco s'approche de l'estrade en chancelant, le visage verdâtre. Il accorde un pauvre sourire à l'assistance, et se met à parler d'une petite voix:_

Draco, Mes petites, vous avez lu comme moi le chapitre, et vous avez vu ce qui m'attends_ haut le coeur de sa part_ le vieux débris de Dumby me veut dans son lit! C'est horriiiiiiiible!

_Pause. Toutes les filles sont scotchées à ses lèvres._

Draco: C'est pourquoi je fais appel à vous, _petit clin d'oeil aguicheur, _pour me consoler. Mon petit coeur s'effrite, mon âme se disloque, et j'ai besoin d'une superbe créature pour m'apporter du réconfort... Et oh! J'ai de la chance! Vous êtes toutes de magni-

Harry( qui vient d'entrer dans la scène et qui n'est PAS content DU TOUT: DRAY! Arrête illico ce numéro de charme ridicule! T'as pas fini de te prendre pour une victime? Ce n'est qu-

Draco, qui baillone notre héro national pour plus de sécurité: Ne l'écoutez pas, les filles! Il a trop abusé de téquila et...

Dumby: La téquila? Hummm! C'est bon!

_Dray regarde horrifié le dernier arrivant et se hâte de transplaner, laissant le vieux tout seul._

Dumby: Ya quelqu'un? Mince, j'arrive trop tard... _se tourne avec un grand sourire vers les lectrices pétrifiées: _Vous connaissez les bonbons au citron? C'est excellent!

_Mouais,le petit mot de la fin, c'est un petit trip avec Nicolas ( te cache pas, mon chéri!^^) assez zarb en y repensant... Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Bon? Mauvais? Oui, je sais, pas beaucoup d'actions... mais ça vient!^^_

_A+_


	8. Tribulations d'un blondinet

**CHAPITRE 5: TRIBULATIONS D'UN BLONDINET**

_Hello!^^ How are you today? Fine? _

_Oui, en effet, je m'entraine pour l'anglais..._

_( Pour une fois que je bosse de ma trèèèèès longue existence! Lol)_

_Donc, revenons à nos moutons._

_Ce piti chapitre a été assez dur à écrire, étant donné que j'ai eu de l'inspiration, puis plus rien. Niet! Nada!_

_J'vous dis pas l'horreur... T_T_

_Mais me voilà, fringante sur mon destrier, fière de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira!^^_

_Moi, par contre, il me plaît pas des masses... Je le trouve assez zarb..._

_Au fait, faites un petit tour , si vous avez le temps, sur youtube: If i were gay de Stephen Lynch, et chopez la vidéo où on le voit jouer.... Mouhahahahaha! C'est trop drôle! Je me suis trop inspirée de lui ( mouais, pas les paroles, mais ses mimiques!^^)_

_Merci aux anonymes: sarahange, aylin (enfin non, maintenant que j'ai enfin ton e-mail lol!), chamallow a croqué ( lol... dédicace!^^ tu savais que jusqu'il y a peu, je ne savais même pas ce que cela veut dire? O.o oui, je sais, je suis blonde...==' ;-)_

_Pour le lemon: Quoi dire? Cette semaine, chaque soir je m'asseyais, et j'écrivais. Et, __toujours __je commençais à rougir comme une pivoine et fermai vite fait la page... Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est STESSANT d'écrire ça, lol! Je ne sais vraiment pas par quoi débuter... T_T Mais il arrive, no stess... Enfin, normalement...=='_

_Surtout qu'a chaque fois que je m'y mets, je me dis qu'il y a une fille de ma classe qui lit cette fic... la hoooonte! Lol^^_

_Oh! Et la chanson à la fin du chapitre est de moi!_

_Je l'ai écrite en pensant à mon prof de français... =='_

_Sinon... Quoi d'autre? Ah oui! Je vous préviens que pour les vacances d'été, les chapitres seront certainement plus espacés, étant donné que je vais partir en tournée.... Yeeeeeeeah! Connais pas encore les dates exactes, mais vous voilà prévenues..._

_Place à la lecture!^^_

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDHPHPHPHPDM_

Nous avions donc laissé notre petit blondinet siiiiiiii intelligent devant ses écrans, en train de se demander s'il allait vomir ou pas.

Et là, une question existentielle vous vient naturellement à l'esprit:

A-t-il dégueulé?

Étant donné les nombreuses âmes sensibles _( nda: quoique, avec un rated M... Faut vraiment être maso!^^)_, je préfère ne pas m'attarder dessus, et vous laisser le loisir d'imaginer.

Sachez juste que les fantômes de tout Poudlard s'en souviennent encore et que le pic de mortalité de Poudlard venait d'exploser.

Nous le retrouvons donc, au même endroit.

Draco se sentait tout chose.

Imaginer Dumby et lui en train de flirter...

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Ah, si! C'était dégueulasse!

Alors, il fit ce qu'il lui semblait le plus logique.

Il appela les membres si fidèles des _Croquemitaine's vamps_.

Après, à chacun d'imaginer si c'est vraiment la solution...

Perso, j'ai de gros doutes.

* * *

Pansy embrassait à pleine bouche dans la grande salle son petit Blaise, qui, lui, appréciait la jolie vue que lui offrait une petite serdaigle de dernière année, quand son natel professionnel sonna.

La brunette se hâta de répondre, le souffle encore court.

- Ouaiiiiiiiiip, z'êtes bien chez Pan's chérie, que puis-je pour vous?

Une voix profonde, qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme étant celle de son chère patron peroxydé répondit:

- 'Tain, Pansy, dis-moi pas que c'est comme ça que tu réponds aux clients et aux contacts?

- Très bien, je ne te le dirais pas.

Soupire au bout de la ligne.

- Ok, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de batailler avec toi. Ramène justetoute la bande dans la salle de contrôle dans 10 minutes, j'ai besoin d'aide. Et évite de faire des histoires.

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Pourquoi tu ne dois pas faire d'histoires?

- Mais non, crétin! Je te demande la raison de cet appel!

- Fais juste ce que je te dis.

Sur ce, il coupa la communication. La petite brune haussa un sourcil aristocratique. Le chère Draco n'aurait pas découvert que... Si?

Bah, si oui, elle ne s'en étonnait pas vraiment. Elle était entourée d'une bande d'incapables.

Elle fit discrètement signe aux autres de la suivre, et se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle des vidéos de surveillance.

Quand elle y entra, elle fut assez intriguée. Tous les écrans montraient la même chose: Albus Dumbledore.

Dans toutes les situations les plus inimaginables, qui plus est!

Pansy se demanda si le blondinet n'avait pas craqué.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Dumby que...

Enfin si, c'était exactement cela.

Elle détestait ce vieux croulant pervers qui jouissait carrément à la vue d'un sale bonbon jaunâtre.

Elle était d'ailleurs intimement persuadée qu'il faisait du gringue à Rogue.

Frissonnant à cette pensée des plus... hum... _intéressante, _la brunette interpela Draco, l'informant de leur présence.

- Nous somme arrivés.

- J'avais pas remarqué, murmura le blond d'une voix lasse, vous êtes aussi discrets qu'une bande d'éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine!

- Faut rien exagérer, mon cher, intervint Théodore avec un immense sourire de requin, nous avons plus de classe que ces mammifères.

- Ça veut dire quoi mammifère?

Soupir général.

- Rien, rien... répondit Blaisou d'amour, un truc bizarre, Goyle.

Draco ferma les yeux un instant et se pinça l'arrête du nez. ( _nda: Moi, personnellement, ça ne m'a jamais calmée, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. M'enfin, chacun son kif!^^) _

Zeeeeeeen.

- Pourrai-t-on interrompre cette discussion vraiment débile et avancer, please?

Gregory Goyle haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi le patron, après tout.

- Exactement!

Théodore applaudit.

- Mon cher petit Goyly, tu as tout compris. Nous somme sous les ordres d'un patron extrêmement puissant à qui nous devons l'obéissance la plus totale. Qui n'est pas d'accord?

- Moi. Pourquoi c'est pas moi, la cheffe? Ne suis-je pas parfaite pour ce rôle?

- Pansy, on te l'a déjà dit, c'est parce que tu ressembles à notre pire cauchemar! Et de plus, quel homme saint d'esprit voudrai être dirigé par une femme? souligna avec intelligence son petit ami, ou devrais-je dire ex, vu les flammes de haine qui sortaient des yeux du-dit pire cauchemar.

Draco se détourna de la scène, devinant déjà la suite des évènements.

Le garçon aux cheveux multicolores observa la jeune fille de haut en bas.

- Je dois avouer que Blaise n'a pas tord de ce côté là. Dis-moi, la chirurgie esthétique, tu connais? Si tu veux, je peux t'avoir un rendez-vous chez le docteur Umeda.... On dit qu'il fait des miracles, et, d'après ce que j'ai sous les yeux, on en a bien besoin.

-AAAAAAAAAAH! JE VAIS VOUS BUTER!

Alors que Pansy sortait sa baguette avec la ferme intention de détruire ces petits merdeux, le hurlement strident de Draco la stoppa net dans son mouvement.

-**PUTAIN! VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOTRE GRANDE GUEULE OU QUOI? C'EST QUI LE CHEF, ICI? MOI! DONC, SHUT UP!**

Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand silence dans la pièce.

J'ai toujours dit qu'une bonne gueulée était immanquablement efficace.

Le blond se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

Quelle bande d'imbéciles...

- Bien, reprit-il une fois assuré de l'attention de ses humbles sujets, j'ai besoin de vous pour une mission assez spéciale.

Il laissa planer un instant le suspens puis se lança:

- Je veux tout, et alors laissez moi vous dire que quand je dis tout c'est tout sur Albus Dumbledore. Vous avez 3 semaines.

Ils le regardait tous avec un air intrigué, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se tourna vers Pansy.

- Dis-moi déjà ce que tu sais.

Son ton impérieux n'accepterait _aucun _refus.

La brunette ne se fit pas prier.

- Albus Dumbledore, né le 6 mai 1798 en Russie, plus particulièrement à Moscou. Première baguette de 14 cm en bois d'olivier avec un cœur de vipère à l'intérieur. Enfance sans heurt, devient rapidement une égérie de son pays chez lui et professeur à Poudlard en 1899. le reste est assez flou, continua-t-elle, car je dois prendre en compte que cela c'est passé il y a très longtemps et que tout n'est que ouï dire et suppositions... De plus, ce cher vieux barbu me donne l'impression d'avoir brouillé toutes les pistes sur son passé.

- Excellent, Pansy. C'est plus que ce que je n'espérais. Au travail!

D'un geste, Draco congédia ses amis, qui le laissèrent seul, le cerveau surchargé d'hypothèses concernant leur directeur adoré.

Enfin, pour ceux qui en avaient un.

* * *

Le blondinet regardait avec appréhension son carnet.

Il n'osait pas vraiment lire ce que lui avait écrit Dumbledore.

Bon, ok, peut-être que ce n'était pas lui.

Mais bon, chacun ses cauchemars, après tout!

Et tout semblai indiquer que ce vieux fou était son amant secret.

Décidant de se libéré l'esprit comme en arrachant d'un coup sec un pansement, il attrapa d'un mouvement vif le journal intime et l'ouvrit à la bonne page et commença à lire.

* * *

Cher Dray,

On voit vraiment que tu n'as aucun intelligence.

Les BD sur les blondes, tu connais pas?

La réponse est apparemment non...

Quel dommage.

Et n'insulte pas Ginny!

Elle sait lire!

Je l'ai vue à l'œuvre il y a de ça...

Heu...

Mouais, tu as raison sur ce point. N'empêche qu'elle m'est très utile!

Pour me lécher les chaussures, mouhahahahahahaha!

Je l'admet, cette fille est désespérante.

Mais accordons-lui un reste de dignité, je t'en conjure.

Après tout, elle est née ainsi.

Et es-tu vraiment sûr de cette information concernant son silicone?

Pour moi, ils avaient l'air véritables!

M'enfin, je peux m'être trompé...

Par contre, sa débilité profonde est une chose, le fait de se moquer de sa famille en est une autre.

Les Weasley sont géniaux!

Évite donc de les ensevelir sous tes sales paroles.

Sais-tu qu'a une époque, on lavait la bouche des enfants disant des grossièretés avec du savon noir?

Sinon, ta chère prof d'allemand est partie?

Je le savais déjà.

Hermione a pleuré 3 jours son départ.

Je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais cette gamine est cinglée!

Franchement, moi, si Rogue pouvait s'approcher un bon matin vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un slip de main multicolore et d'une bouée canard autour de la taille en criant qu'ikl allait partir à Rio pour la fin de ses jours, je serais ravi.

Tu as raison, tu es beaucoup trop _altruiste_ pour l'avoir forcée à s'en aller, c'te brave dame au nom impossible, _n'est-ce pas?_

Perso, je ne suis pas spécialement convaincu.

Et Potter préparer un mauvais coup?

Fais-moi rire!

Ce gars est magnifique, sensationnel, gentil avec les mamies et les vieux toutous crados, aimable et j'en passe...

Tu en penses quoi?

D'Harry, je veux dire.

Réponds moi avec sincérité!

Je suis sûr que tu lui trouves une ou deux qualités cachées tout au fond, non?

Et ce ne serait pas de l'inceste.

Je penses que vous feriez un joli petit couple.

Eeeeeeeeeeeh! Pas la peine de me frapper!

Aaaaah... Je viens de découvrir une raison supplémentaire de rester inconnu:

Je peux dire ce que je veux, tu ne peux rien me faire!

Alalalalala, la vie est belleuh!

Celui qui se marre en se disant que de toute façon il n'était pas tout seul à mater ton mignon petit cul connu de tout l'univers parce qu'il le vaut bien, toute la grande salle avait donné un coup de main,

Bones

* * *

Serpentard lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Draco la réponse de Bones quand il se mit à hurler de rire.

Mon dieu! Harry venait de se dévoiler avec tous les indices qu'il venait d'écrire!

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Heureusement qu'il flottait, parce qu'autrement, cela ferait un moment qu'il serait tombé à la renverse accueillir les bras grand ouvert le sol si agréable en pierres d'Égypte qu'il avait lui-même choisi il y a de cela... hum... Longtemps.

Heeeeeeeee oui! Même lui pouvait être gêné par son âge des plus honorable.

Un problème avec ça?

Non?

Bon! Nous allons donc pouvoir poursuivre sans déplorer des pertes tragiques et inexpliquées parmis les lectrices!

Il s'approcha de Draco et lu ce que celui-ci écrivait avec frénésie et son sourire retomba aussi sec pour former une affreuse grimace qui aurait fait fuir tous les élèves de moins de 15 ans.

Pitiéééééééééé! Dray était vraiment débile! Ce n'était pas possible!

Il se demanda fugacement combien de temps mettrai encore Athéna pour créer un plan.

Car là, il avait la folle envie de démissionner.

* * *

Cher Bones,

Comment sais-tu pour ses seins?

Tu as été en contact direct avec eux?

Je te rappelle que tu m'avais dis que tu étais GAY!

Et être gay signifie ne pas toucher à l'espèce féminine, crétin!

Même si sa représentente est aussi conne que cette pétasse de Ginevra.

Nah!

D'accord, je ne dirais plus de méchancetés sur tes chers Weasley, mais alors seulement entre ces pages!

Faut pas pousser, non plus.

Et pour ce truc de savon, sache que je l'ai expérimenté durant toute mon enfance, donc, ferme ta gueule et parle à ma main.

Tu as entièrement raison, Granger est folle.

Mais je crois que ta vision de Rogue l'est encore plus.

C'est le meilleur professeur de Poudlard, comment peut-tu ne serais-ce qu'imaginer le fait qu'il disparaisse?

Ah, oui! C'est vrai! Tu es un Gryffondor.

Excuses moi cette question des plus idiotes.

Ce que je penses de Potter?

Voyons voir...

C'est:

1)Un petit con qui veut avoir raison tous les jours de sa putain de vie

2)Un débile mentale

3)Mon pire ennemi

4)Une serpillère vivante

5)Le point 4 peut être remplacé par nid de corneilles

6)Le 4 et le 5 par clodo en puissance

7)Il est riche

8)Il est bizarre

9)Parfois, j'ai envie de lui parler gentiment, mais à chaque fois, faut qu'il ouvre sa bouche pour me sortir une saloperie

10)Je le déteste

11)Je le hais.

12)C'est le seul à pouvoir me faire sortir de mes gonds avec autant de puissance.

13)Il me fait rire avec son niveau intellectuel des plus bas

14)Il est con

15)C'est qu'un débile

16)Il sait pas choisir ses amis

17)Il mange comme un porc

18)Il me donnes des envies de meurtres

19)Il me fait CHIER!

Et ça continue pendant des millénaires...

Voilà, j'espère que tu es content, j'ai répondu honnêtement.

Ah, au fait, t'as remarqué que pour ton dernier message, tu n'as pas laissé un truc sur toi?

Moi, je hais Isabella Corneduc, cette « chanteuse » que toutes les femmes de plus de 50 ans adorent.

A chaque fois que je l'entends, j'ai des envies suicidaires.

Sinon, une question: Tu aimes les bonbons au citron?

Sur ce, à plus.

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Lors du repas du soir, au moment du dessert, une voix fausse se mit à résonner dans la grande salle et tout le monde se tut, ayant retrouvé la fameuse Isabella qui leur avait pourri la vie chaque noël car leur mères voulaient _à tout prix_ écouter son best-off spécial fêtes de famille.

_Je ne me sens plus_

_Naaaan nannannan_

_Je ne vois pas se qui se passe_

_Chéri enlève moi donc ces lunettes_

_Pourquoi as-tu bu_

_J'ai envie de te foutre à la casse_

Draco Malfoy se leva en sursaut, la main sur sa bouche et se précipita vers la sortie.

_Tu m'ai sois-disant détruite_

_Yaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Malheureusement pour toi c'nest guère le cas_

_Va te faire foutre_

_Vas-y vas-y vas-y!_

_Et rend-moi la clé de l'appart_

Attendez! Y'a encore le refrain...

_Pour toutes les filles qui en ont marre_

_De voir leur mari qui n'font qu'boire_

_J'ai lancé une pétition_

_Ionionionionion_

_D'interdiiiiiiire aux mecs_

_la télé le canapé et la bière_

A ce stade, la plupart avaient une tête effarée et verdâtre, sauf Crabbe et Goyle qui s'étaient mis debout sur la table des Serpentards pour danser en rythme.

Personne ne les invectiva à redescendre, ils étaient trop horrifiés pour cela.

_Elle fera un tabac_

_Je me sens reviiiiiiiiiiiiivre_

_ivre ivre ivre!_

_Yeah_

_Alors va t'flinguer_

_J'achèterai la pierre tombale._

La chanson se termina sur un tonnerre d'applaudissements pré-enregistrés et dans la grande salle, chacun se permit de partir rapidement à son dortoir, craignant sans doute un remix.

Seul Harry y resta pour y finir son cake aux myrtilles.

Ben oui, il n'avait pas eu à subir le désastre, il avait pensé à prendre des bouchons dans les oreilles.

**Le petit mot de la fin par la très célèbre Isabella Cornedubec**

_Elle s'approche de l'estrade en se pavanant, mettant en valeur son large décolleté et ses très nombreuses rides._

Isa: Helllllllllô les amis! Voulez-vous entendre ma siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii belle voix?

_Mouvements négatifs dans la salle. Isabella sourit de plus belle._

Isa: Oui? _Frissons d'horreur_ Très bien. LAAAAALALALALALA

BANG!

_On voit Draco sortir des coulisses, son pistolet encore fumant à la main, un sourire sadique et terriblement joyeux aux lèvres._

Daco: Enfin! Depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça!


	9. élément perturbateur

**Elément modificateur**

_Hello!^^_

_Bieeeeeeeeen, me revoilà, avec ce nouveau chapitre!_

_Les choses commencent à bouger ( Athéna... du calme! Lol) et à devenir, enfin pour moi, intéressantes. Révélations dans ce chap!^^_

_Sinon, que dire? si vous voulez entrer dans le chapitre, écoutez la chanson welcome to the jungle de Gun n' roses... Cette chanson est une tuerie!^^_

_tout appartient à J.K.R ! ;-D et je ne gagne pas d'argent._

_Je penses que je vais ajouter UA, étant donné que Cupidon... ben... c'est pas vraiment dans les bouquins! :-D_

_Merci aux anonymes: chamallow a croqué ( adibou? Lol... Ce truc existe toujours? Mdr pour le lemon, il arrivera... bientôt, faut juste que dray arrête de faire son crétin!^^ merci énormément pour ta review!^^) aayame ( merci pour ta review! Je penses que ce chapitre te comblera, niveau avancé!^^ lol, c'est vrai que ça traînait un peu...==' ) et fire666( ouaiiiii quelqu'un est d'accord avec moi sur JKR! lol merci pour tes reviews et pour ton lien, même si j'avais déjà lu... Je suis une fan de Gody... lol, dans sa fic cherche quelqu'un a marier, j'adore le père de draco!^^ Il est trooooop a mourir de rire! :-D Et pour ta review sur la fic jouet, yes, je sais, c'est zarb. En fait, c'est fait exprès! ;-D me demande pas pourquoi, j'chais pas...==')_

_Voili voilou, ce chapitre est dédié à Kamelott, pour me faire mourir de rire chaque jour que dieu fait._

_Et tout particulièrement à Perceval, au fait, mon petit gars, si tu veux, j'ai un suuuuuper dico, chez moi! ;-D Viens quand tu veux!_

* * *

Pansy, Blaise et Théo étaient confortablement installés dans une salle de classe désaffectée.

Il cherchaient en vain un nouveau moyen de fourrer leur petit nez partout.

- Je sais tout ça, mais vous voulez que nous fassions quoi?

- Pansy a raison Théo, tu ne peux pas te pointer devant Draco pour lui demander qui est ce Bones!

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que nous ne voulons pas mourir! T'es débile, ou quoi? Tu sais très bien que ...

- Bandes de couards! Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir?

A la vue des regards gênés qu'échangeaient les amoureux, Théodore se permit un sourire.

C'était dans la poche!

- Mais...

Son rictus fondit comme neige au soleil.

Ah non! Pas cette conne! Elle ne pouvait pas la fermer, pour une fois!

- Mais rien du tout! Pansy, assume tes actes, t'es soulante! lui assena-t-il durement.

- Et toi, parles pas à ma copine comme ça!

- C'est le coureur de jupon de ces dames qui me dit cela?

Théo profita de l'énervement de ses camarades pour s'enfuir discrètement. Il s'arrangea pour rester derrière la porte, à leur portée de voix.

- Tu sais, Blaise, commença la brune d'une petite voix cajoleuse, nous pouvons chercher par nous même sans passer par Dray.

- Tu as raison, mon cœur.

- Et pour Théo?

- Bof... Cet idiot ne trouverait même pas des vêtements chez French Connection, on n'a pas besoin de s'en occuper. Viens ici, que je t'embrasse, ma douce!

Partie un du plan, réussi!

* * *

- Non non non non non... Impossible. Draco ne peut pas être si débile, hein? Il faut lui faire mieux comprendre. Mais comment?

Tout à ses divagations nocturnes sur la tour d'astronomie, Harry ne vit pas et entendit encore moins la magnifique brune qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie derrière lui.

Il continua donc tout naturellement sa marche longue et errante, solitai-

- Salut.

Je disais donc, solitaire.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Le brun sursauta et se retourna, son cœur battant la chamade.

Il se retrouva face à une brunette, d'environ 25ans, mignonne, qui avait un regard fier. Elle portait une longue jupe noire et un t-shirt rose fluo qui proclamait en grosses lettre jaunes « la vie appartient aux assassins ».

Sympa, le haut!

Harry se demanda pourquoi donc il n'y avait que lui qui s'habillait comme un sac.

M'enfin, tout le monde s'habillait à la Migros _( nda: pour les non suisses, Migros est l'égal de Leclerc et compagnie...)_, non?

Ah non? Mince, alors...

A y regarder de plus près, il lui semblait avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part.

Mais où?

Mais là, une question plus importante lui venait à l'esprit.

Pourquoi diable cette femme venait d'apparaître derrière lui?

Il décida que c'était une interrogation vraiment importante.

- Hum... Madame, commença Harry prudemment ( après tout, les derniers à avoir pénétré dans le château par effraction, c'était la bande à Voldy...), je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais vous êtes _étrangement _dans un endroit interdit aux personnes étrangères à l'établissement.

Athéna fit un geste dédaigneux du bras.

- Taratata! Mon petit, les règlements sont faits pour être détournés, ce n'est pas toi qui va dire le contraire, hein? Au fait, il va bien, mon petit blondinet adoré, Bones?

- Mais, mais...

Harry était sur le point de s'étrangler.

Elle connaissait Bones?

Et Draco?

Et en plus, elle lui parlait comme si ils étaient potes?

- Mais...

- Ben quoi? T'as perdu ta langue, Potter? Il ne t'en faut vraiment pas beaucoup, déclara la femme d'un ton triste en le détaillant , visiblement déçue.

Notre ami buteur de Voldy se contenta de fermer la bouche, complètement abasourdi.

Entreprise qui fut saluée par les applaudissements enthousiastes d'une certaine déesse...

- Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiien!

Son sourire rivalisait avec celui du chat de chestere. Le garçon à la cicatrice en frissonna d'effrois.

Bon. C'était qui, au juste, cette folle?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la-dite cinglée déclara d'un ton solennel:

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée! Je m'appelle Athéna, déesse antique et fille de Zeus.

S-I-L-E-N-C-E

Harry l'observa, attéré.

Maintenant, elle était une divinité grecque! C'était quoi le prochain chapitre? Une montreuse d'ours?

Athéna secoua la tête.

- Déjà, mon petit gars, je suis VRAIMENT une déesse, je te le prouverai plus tard. Ensuite: Tu me vois, moi, batailler dans la boue avec ces monstres poilus?

Le regard du myope s'attarda sur ses _poumons_ plus que généreux et sa taille fine et songea que mannequin lui conviendrait bien mieux.

La beauté grimaça.

- Quoi? Mannequin? Mais t'es malade! Tu me trouves anorexique?

- N-n-non non non, madame, pas du tout.

Ben tiens, elle lisait dans son esprit...

- Alors ta gueule.

Sur un regard noir, Athéna se détourna et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, commença-t-elle, et je sais en plus que tu ne me crois pas. Alors je vais faire simple:

D'un large geste du bras, elle fit apparaître une tornade gigantesque qui se mit à monter vers la lune, sous le regard ébahi de notre ami.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était approchée de l'astre de lumière, la tornade le dévora.

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES UNE GRANDE MALADE! COMMENT ON VA FAIRE, SANS LUNE?

- Tss tss, on se calme, Bugs bunny et on laisse faire les pros. Artemis m'a permis ce petit écart, no stress!

Il était en plein cauchemar... Oui, c'était ça!

Donc, si c'était un rêve, il pouvait bien écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, non?

Que celui au fond de la salle qui vient de dire qu'Harry était simplement trop curieux pour son propre bien se dénonce!

Il a tout à fait raison.

Le brun essaya de se donner un air un peu plus mature et prit la parole.

- Bien, Athéna, pourriez vous m'expliquer le motif de votre visite?

- Tu crois que je suis là pour faire des frites? J'ai autre chose à faire de mon éternité que de jouer les nounous pour les petits morveux dans ton genre.

Elle sembla se concentrer et comme par magie (_ ndl: oui, enfin... voir le sens figuré!^^) _une table et deux sièges se matérialisèrent au centre de la pièce. Elle les désigna du menton.

- Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler.

Une fois installés confortablement, la déesse commença :

- Connais-tu la mythologie grecque?

Voyant l'air de poisson hors de l'eau de son interlocuteur, elle soupira de dépit.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... T'es anglais. Bon... Tu vois les romans de Percy Jackson?

Le sourire rêveur d'Harry lui murmura qu'elle avait visé juste.

- Parfait. On montre assez bien tous les dieux et leur importance. Pour faire court, moi, c'est Athéna, la déesse du savoir, des arts et de la guerre et une des divinités les plus importantes. Je suis chargée d'une mission ici te concernant toi et ton âme sœur mais je ne peux rien te dire, dixit Zeus. Donc, j'obéis. Mais Cupidon, lui, peut répondre à tes questions. Trouve le donc, que je m'amuse.

- Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de le trouver? Vous débarquez chez moi sans prévenir avec vos conneries de dieux et je dois désormais chercher un Cupidon de mes deux? Vous vous foutez de moi?

Athéna haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas l'air concernée pour deux sous.

- A ta guise, mon cher. Je ne vais pas te forcer, et après tout, je m'en fous. Sache juste, au cas où, qu'il se fait appeler Théodore Nott dans ton monde.

Elle disparut.

Harry se précipita vers la chaise qui, il y avait encore 10 seconde été occupée mais il du bien entendu se rendre à l'évidence: La déesse était partie.

Rageur, il tapa un grand coup sur la table et se mit à murmurer tout bas:

- Théodore Nott, hein... Mon petit, tu ne vas pas m'échapper. Toi, au moins, tu vas répondre à mes questions.

* * *

Confortablement installé devant son écran de contrôle, Draco Malfoy ne se doutait pas une seconde de tous ces complots qui se formaient en ce moment même autour de lui.

Il avait des priorités bien différentes.

Albus Dumbledore, et Bones, pour résumer.

Son esprit chauffait, cherchait, décortiquai la moindre indication de Bones pour découvrir qui il était vraiment.

Et Dray espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas son directeur qui conversai avec lui par journaux interposés...

Remettant ses lunettes de recherches en place sur son nez fin, il se remit au travail.

Il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Derrière lui, un certain fantôme jubilai, to-ta-le-ment heureux.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh, que cela faisait du bien, de voir ces p'tits jeunots souffrir!

En voilà, une chose intéressante!

Ce n'était pas que Serpentard ne ressente pas de sympathie pour son descendant au sang pur ( heureusement d'ailleurs! Il n'allait certainement pas tomber aussi bas, et apprécier un sang-de-bourbe!), mais, de vous à moi, il le trouvait quand même assez bouché du ciboulot.

Enfin, quoi, sa maison était reconnue pour l'intelligence et la ruse, n'est ce pas?

Alors pourquoi le blondinet ne comprenait pas que c'était le sale Potter qui était derrière tout ça?

Ça le mettait en rage, cette histoire.

Il voulait tellement se montrer à Malfoy junior pour tout lui expliquer une bonne fois pour toute et pouvoir ENFIN rentrer s'amuser six pieds sous terre.

Mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider.

Il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres.

* * *

La carte des maraudeurs est bien pratique.

Tous ses utilisateurs l'avaient pensé un jour ou l'autre, cette phrase.

Mais Potter, lui, n'y croyais pas.

Elle était apparemment inutile pour localiser les dieux.

M'enfin, ça servait à quoi, autrement?

Harry avait une folle envie de se saisir du retournetemps et de foutre une bonne baffe à son père, car, là, il était dans la merde d'hyppogriffe jusqu'à la baguette de Merlin.

Il avait chercher PARTOUT ce maudit Cupidon. Dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner, dans la forêt interdite ainsi que dans tous les recoins du château, et même dans les toilettes des filles!

Mais rien!

Rien du tout.

A croire que ce gars s'était volatilisé.

Oui... Bien sûr.

Comme par magie, il disparaissait pile quand il rencontrait Athéna.

Quel _malencontreux hasard..._

Soupirant, il se remit en marche vers la salle de métamorphose.

Manquerait plus qu'il arrive en retard et se chope une retenue!

* * *

Cupidon, lui, au même moment, se cachait dans les cachots, frissonnant.

Raaaaaaaaah, cette horrible mégère d'Athéna mal baisée ne pouvait pas le laisser en paix?

Voilà qu'elle lançait à ses trousses le seul, l'unique, Survivor La Mocheté!

Nan mais c'est pas vrai!

Le monde entier était contre lui.

Il caressa amoureusement entre ses doigts son cher arc et ses flèches et pensa que c'était vraiment injuste de lui tenir rigueur d'avoir dévié sa trajectoire lors de son tir sur la personne de Draco Malfoy.

Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Et puis, après tout, une personne amoureuse était une personne amoureuse!

Mais Théodore Nott n'avait pas pris en comte l'incroyable facilité avec laquelle Draco réussissait à le trouver, lui et les autres, et à leur pourrir la vie.

Aussi, quelques minutes plus tard, il fut tiré de sa cachette par un blondinet survolté, qui babillait comme une pie.

- Alors, mon cher Théo, tout va bien? Moi? Bof, bof... Tu as commencé les recherches sur le vieux fou? Non? Quel dommage! Dans deux semaines, je veux tout savoir et je souhaiterai que vous mettiez tous la main à la pâte, et pas que Pansy. C'est quelque chose que j'avais déjà songé, la vie est faite étrangement, tu ne crois pas? Bref, je disais donc...

Le dieu arrêta d'essayer d'écouter les piaillements de son ami et se laissa traîner dans les couloirs du vieux château avec une mine désabusée.

Avec la putain de chance qu'il avait, il se ferait coincer par Potter le Sublime dans:

3...

2...

1...

- THEDODORE NOTT!

Ben tiens, il n'avait pas raison?

Draco se stoppa brusquement et se retourna, l'air excédé.

- Aaaaaaah non, le balafré, son ton n'était pas des plus sympathique, je l'ai trouvé, je le garde. Vas donc faire joujou avec la belette et le castor, je suis sûr qu'ils ont besoin d'un fermier pour les garder.

Le héros national se contenta de lui jeter un regard ennuyé et de faire un vague geste de la main qui semblait signifier « ouais ouais, on lui dira... » et empoigna directement le bras de Théo, en lançant à notre blond préféré:

- Je te l'emprunte, blondie... A plus.

Cupidon haussa les épaules.

Bah, au point où il en était...

Il entendit vaguement Draco hurler au scandale et s'éloigner, sans doute pour aller pleurer dans les jupons de Pansy.

Pauvre petit Dray.

Pour la seconde fois en même pas 5 minutes, ils fut baladé de couloirs en couloirs, pour être arrêté enfin vers la salle sur demande. Harry murmura quelque chose et la porte magique s'ouvrit d'elle même, et Théodore put admirer ce que la Serpillère Capillaire avait demandé.

La salle était tout bonnement devenue une sorte de poste d'interrogatoire pour criminels de haut niveau. Il haussa un sourcil amusé made in Malfoy et demanda à Potter:

- Je suis devenu hors la loi?

Son interlocuteur sembla légèrement penaud.

- Ben... grogna-t-il, je ne sais pas vraiment comment on peut forcer un dieu à parler, alors...

- C'est simple, lui répondit avec affabilité Nott, on ne peut pas.

Ah oui, c'est sûr que dans ce cas...

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de faire apparaître deux fauteuils et de les désigner du doigt:

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de venir t'assoir?

Théodore sourit moqueusement.

- Car j'ai le choix, peut-être?

**Le petit mot de la fin par Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique!**

_Draco apparaît avec des béquilles, l'air tout aussi fier et magnifique de d'habitude:_

Draco: Salut, les mignonnes! _Clin d'oeuil charmeur, _notre auteur étant décidément totalement folle, j'ai décidé de me fouler la cheville, pour pouvoir ainsi quitter la production._ Soupirs désespérés dans la salle. _Ouiiiiiiiii je sais, vous aussi vous allez me manquer... 2 minutes.

_L'auteur arrive essoufflée, et fusille du regard le blond._

AnyaMalfoyette: N'y penses même pas, mon cher. Même si tu devenais borgne ou paralysé, tu continueras cette foutue fic, je te le garantis, mon coco!

_Harry apparaît lui aussi, énervé._

Harry: Ohhhhhh que oui, tu vas continuer! Tu crois peut-être que tu vas m'abandonner? Mon petit gars, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil!

Draco ( regarde partout où il peut trouver de l'aide) Ahem... Mes chers amis... je, je crois que je vais faire un petit tour dans le parc, hein?

AnyaMalfoyette et Harry en coeur: IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION! REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE, SALE DESERTEUR!

_Dray cour aussi vite que possible, mais se fait rattraper par son amant, qui l'emprisonne de ses bras._

Harry: Dépêche, AnyaMalfoyette! Ouvre la voiture!

_Et c'est ainsi que Draco, l'insupportable déserteur pôôôô gentil fut maîtrisé par Harry et l'auteur... Cette dernière promet, pour sa punition à ce sale blond, ééééééééééénormément de douleur dans les prochains chapitre... Gniéhéhéhéhé!^^_


	10. Explications  enfin, normalement

**Explications ou, surtout, essais**

_Guten Morgen!^^_

_Heureuse de vous revoir après cette looooongue semaine... ( style déprime totale... T_T) _

_Voici un chapitre qui m'a donné du mal, mais que j'écrivais depuis le début ( à peu près... gniéhéhéhéhé!^^) _

_J'ai dû fouiller dans toutes mes feuilles de classes pour retrouver mes petits gribouillis le concernant... =='_

_Ralalalala,, la vie est dûre, mes petits amis.. ( et pas que la vie, selon un brun collé à Dray... ;-D)_

_ATTENTION! GRAAAAAND MOMENT DE PUB!^^_

_Allez sur Manyfic et cherchez dans la section Harry Potter «quand un no-life change de drogue »... Je n'ai presque jamais lu de fanfic aussi drôle! :-D C'est un immense coup de coeur, et je trouve que c'est vraiment quelque chose à lire, donc, si vous avez le temps, faites un ch'ti tour! ;-D Perso, j'adoooooooooore..._

_Merci aux anonymes: aayame ( lol, Athéna est spéciale, hein? ;-D Vivre plusieurs milliers d'année vous fait connaître bon nombre de jurons, je le crains, et ça ne va pas s'arranger!^^ Dire qu'elle était sensée être sérieuse... ==' Ouais, Dray est impossible, mais si chou! :-D) chamallow a croque ( yeeeees! Adibou, c'est trooop bien! :-D N'empêche que c'est avec ce truc que j'ai de bonnes notes en Biologie... Merci, ma petite sœur de regarder cela! Lol Pour ton petit mot à Dray, il te dit, je cite: * cette auteur me fait passer pour un débile mental et je suis heureux qu'une lectrice trouve cela inadmissible... Pas de commentaire...* lol, j'ai coupé, sinon, il te faisait un spitch de troooois loooongues heures sur sa vie minable et si tristes où tout le monde il est méchant... ^^ Alalalala, ces héros de fics, jamais contents! :-D)_

_J'ai pensé à un truc, qui n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma petite tête: lemon = citrons. citrons=bonbons aux citrons=Albus Dumbledore... DONC,Albus est un pervers qui drague les enfants innocents avec des bonbons aux citrons qui ont comme sens caché des scènes érotiques! O.o ( ouiiiiiii, je sais, petit délire perso...==')_

_Je dédie ce chapitre aux: LOUKUMS! Car ils le valent teeeeeeellement! :-D ( n'est-ce pas, Aylin? Mdr)_

_Place à la lecture!_

Harry toisait avec suspicion ce garçon bizarre aux cheveux multicolores et se fit la réflection qu'il n'aurait jamais fait confiance à un dieux qui se présenterait sous cette forme.

- Ohhhhh, mais je ne te permets pas!

L'air outré de Théo le fit sourire. Ah tiens! Lui aussi lisait dans les pensées!

Sa bonne humeur retomba lorsqu'il songea que cela voulait dire plus de secrets... _Putain de merde._

- Bon, le brun se racla la gorge, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es là, pour commencer.

Nott lui adressa un sourire des plus agréables et se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler, aguicheur:

- Tu sais, cet interrogatoire ne te mènera à rien.

- Ah?

Le regard de Celui Qui Avait Survécu était profondément perplexe et Cupidon fit semblant de déglutir face aux muscles qui se contractaient négligemment en face de lui.

Règle numéro un d'un dieu super classe: Laisser toujours l'autre dans la certitude qu'il est parfait. Cela permettra plus tard de le faire redescendre de trèèèèèèèès haut, et, donc, de lui faire très très très mal à l'arrivée.

- Oui. Par contre, si tu veux que l'on se..._ Détende, _je connais un bon moyen de...

- Pas la peine.

- ...Relâcher la tension.

Le dieux lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry rougit, malgré lui. Diable! Que lui arrivait-il?

- Mais rien, mon chou. Tu es en manque, c'est tout à fait normal, à ton âge... Tues grand, beau et fort et j'ai très envie de te regarder de plus près.

Le brun se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise. On n'avait pas brusquement fait monté la température, dans la salle?

Le sourire goguenard de son vis-à-vis le fit grogner intérieurement.

Ah oui! Les pensées.

- Bon bon bon... Tu pourrais me répondre?

- Tu me donnes quoi en échange? Répondit Théodore du tac au tac.

Harry resta sur le cul._( nda: D'un autre côté, il était assis donc, théoriquement il... Ok ok, je me casse^^) _Il devait payer pour un renseignement qui lui revenait de droit?

- On n'a rien sans rien, mon petit cœur... Mouahahahahahahaha!

Théo lui sourit d'un air sadique et le brun se demanda pourquoi il avait l'impression de faire un remake de la petite sirène, avec Théodore Nott en premier espoir masculin dans le personnage d'Ursula...

Il avisa l'air sadique du lunatique et décida qu'il préférait jouer Polochon... Qui était le metteur en scène? Il changeait de personnage, il fallait donc le mettre dans le script.

Mais le metteur en scène (_nda: Moi, en l'occurrence...^^)_devait être partit en vacances, ou alors il appréciait de faire souffrir Harry, car, 5 minutes plus tard, il était toujours assis dans cette chaise inconfortable en compagnie d'un dieu super sexy.

Alalalalalalala, la vie est d'un dure...

- Je veux ta voix.

- QWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Le brun avait littéralement bondit au plafond, le regard un peu fou et le corps tremblant. C-c-c-c-c'étai-ai-ait impossi-ssi-ble... Ursula s'est réincarnée! NON! Son cauchemar de toujours venait de prendre forme sous ses yeux effrayés!

- Mouahahahahahahaha...

Le rire de Théo semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, il était plié en deux.

- IIIiiiehahahahahaha... Mais c'est pas vrai, hein? Y'en a pas un pour racheter l'autre? Purée, mouahahahaha, je suis dans la mouise...

- Ben, dis carrément que je suis débile!

Harry était vexé. Ben quoi? Il avait peur d'Ursula la sorcière, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si hilarant en cela...

- Non non, tu n'est pas... MOUAHAHAHA débile, le dieu était en train d'essuyer ses larmes de rire, mais avoue que ce genre de peur est des plus _exotiques._

- Gnagnagnagnagna...

- Fais pas ton gamin.

- Je le fais si je veux, d'abord!

- Et tu veux des réponses, oui ou non?

- Oui!

- Alors tais-toi!

- Non!

- Raaaaaaaaaaah mais c'est pas vrai!

Pendant que les deux jeunes gens ( enfin, jeune quand tu as 30000 ballais... Moui, tout est relatif.) se balançaient à la figure tout leur mécontentement, une brunette passa doucement le pas de la porte, enregistra la situation d'un seul coup d'œil expert et s'approcha à pas de loups vers nos énergumènes.

Elle portait un T-Shirt qui proclamait « sauvegardez la planètes, ou l'enfer vous semblera un enchantement de merveilles devant mon courroux. ».

Athéna, donc, s'approchait d'eux, et n'avait vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT pas l'aire contente.

Quand elle fut derrière Cupidon, elle s'arrêta et pris une grande inspiration.

Quelque chose me dit qu'elle en fera bon usage.

- PUTAIN! FERMEZ-LA BANDE DE CLOPORTES DEGENERES DE MES DEUX! NON! CUP' TU RESTES ICI! TU NE T'ENFUIS PAS! ET POTTER, AU PIED! JE-M'EN-FOUS QUE TU NE SOIS PAS UN CHIEN, J'AI DIT, TU OBEIS! ET TU ES FIER DE TOI, LE SALE CONNARD A L'ARC DEBILOS D'AMOUR? PROFITER D'UN MORTEL COMME TU LE FAIS ALLEGREMENT! LE CONSEIL EN ENTENDRA PARLER, CROIS MOI! JE TE _CONSEILLE_ DE BIEN TE TENIR DORENAVENT, OU JE TE **TUES.**

Un ange passa.

- On ne peut pas tuer un immortel, répliqua avec flegme Théo.

Harry l'observa, admiratif.

Ouaaaaaa! Ce gars pouvait avoir de la classe!

- TOI! Tiens toi à carreaux durant les 3 prochains siècles, que je puisse réfléchir.

- Ben s'il lui faut autant de temps, murmura Harry à Cupidon d'un ton de conspirateur, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge...

Ce dernier aquiesça gravement.

Athéna se retourna trèèèèèèèèèèèèès lentement et les fixa du regard.

Longtemps.

Sans rien dire.

Le dieu ne cilla pas, mais le brun, lui, commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et à paniquer.

Parce que, bon, une déesse qui vous regardait comme cela durant des plombes, y'avait de quoi être flippé.

Finalement, alors que Harry commençait à envisager sérieusement la solution de la fuite, Athéna parla.

- A présent, et son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique, tout le monde s'assois.

Les deux garçons, pas suicidaires, se hâtèrent d'obéir, même si Cupidon gardait un petit sourire moqueur à l'attention de la brunette, qui regardait obstinément de l'autre côté. Détail qu'il rangea dans un petit coin de son cerveau calculateur.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, la déesse prit la parole.

- Je vous écoutait depuis un moment, et, je dois dire, que je suis très déçue.

Son regard réprobateur fit accentuer le rictus de Théo.

Quand à notre ami tueur de mages noirs ?

Il pissait dans son froc.

Nan mais, franchement, cette nana était effrayante. Ursula numéro deux, même si elle était beaucoup plus sexy.

La dite nana lui fit un magnifique sourire fière et reprit la parole, semblant ragaillardie.

- Merci Harry, ta pensée me fait très plaisir. Je disais donc, selon les règles de l'Olympe, qu'une _certaine personne_ , regard appuyé en direction d'un garçon aux cheveux multicolores, ne respecte pas, quand un humain concerné par nos affaires apprend qui nous sommes, nous nous devons de lui expliquer toute son histoire.

Sottise des temps passés, murmura pensivement Cup' comme pris dans ses songes.

- Sottises qui t'ont plus d'une fois sauvé la mise, je te le rappelle…

- Mais bien sûr.

L'air assuré du dieu sembla exaspérer Athéna qui soupira et se tourna vers Harry, qui n'avait décroché mot et qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque, terrifié devant cette femme.

- Potter, sa voix s'était considérablement adoucie, calme toi… Franchement, je fais si peur que cela ?

Son silence fut très révélateur.

- Breeeeeeef, ( elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais elle était quand même un peu vexée de faire flipper un si mignon morceau de vian- euh, un si joli garçon.) nous sommes là pour répondre à tes questions. Mais voudrais-tu d'abord qu'on parle chacun de la façon dont tout cela a commencé ?

- Demande lui carrément s'il veut une sucette et un câlin, ma grande, lança Cupidon.

- C'est quoi, un câlin ?

- Un truc de mon boulot, ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, toi qui est aussi froide qu'un glaçon, tu ne risques pas de comprendre… C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs ( il la détailla, approbateur) car tu es bien bellissima, ma douce. Quoique, comme on le dit si bien, froide dans la vie, chaudasse au li-

- N'essaye même pas de finir ta phrase, car je te promets que je découvrirai enfin le moyen de supprimer les immortels, et que tu me serviras de cobaye.

Elle lui balança un regard acéré et le dieu lui répondit par un baiser du bout des doigts. Elle secoua la tête.

- Irrécupérable, déclara-t-elle à l'attention de Harry.

- Vous… Vous n'étiez pas sensés me-

- Ahhhhhhh, oui ! Je commence, Cupidon ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Tu en meures d'envie, je ne vais pas te gâcher le plaisir.

Athéna lui fit une grimace puérile et se tourna vers le brun, prenant son souffle.

Le temps des révélations est venu.

* * *

Salazar se pressait dans le couloir, vers la porte de la chambre du préfet en chef des serpentards, curieux.

Que diable bien aimé faisait Draco là-dedans ?

Pour répondre à cette question, il faut aller un peu avant dans la soirée.

Le créateur de la maison des verts et argents avait profité que son sujets d'espionnage se remplissait la panse à table pour aller s'entretenir avec le baron sanglant sur la montée attristante de magie blanche dans le monde, et, quand, il était enfin parvenu à la fameuse porte, il avait entendu des bruits… hum… _sans équivoques._

Des gémissements de plaisir, pour être plus précis.

Revenons à l'instant présent.

- Oooooooh oui, Vas-y, Harry ! Plus profond ! Lâche toi !

Il sourit, heureux de l'avancée du plan diabolique de son associé ( oui, bon, d'accord… de son maître… Sales petits arrivistes.).

Salazar songea avec bonne humeur qu'un peu de voyeurisme ne dérangerait pas les occupants de la pièce ( un serpentard ne pouvait PAS faire cela avec lui-même, cela serait de la plus grande honte.) il se frotta les mains en ricanant sadiquement et traversa le mur, tout content.

Ah, s'il savait…

DIANTRE !

Il était traumatisé.

Il venait de voir Draco Malfoy, la main dans son pantalon, étalé sur son lit ( magnifique, en l'occurrence… Bon choix ! Peut-être un peu lourd, avec toutes ces têtes de morts qui étaient incrustées de rubis sur les montants, mais cela donnait un certain style.)

NON ! PAS UN DE SA PROPRE MAISON ! SE SOULAGER SOIS-MÊME ETAIT DIGNE D'UN GRYFFONDOR ! NOOOOOOOOOON ! SON CŒUR ! SON PAUVRE ORGANE, POURRISSANT CERTES, MAIS MÊME !

Il était sur le point de pleurer, voyant son plus fidèle serviteur tomber aussi bas.

Tout à son malheur, il oublia toute règle de prudence et désactiva son sort de camouflage et hurla, atterré :

- MONSIEUR MALFOY !

Ce dernier se stoppa, et regarda, incrédule, ce fantôme qui, au plafond, rougissait de colère.

Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose, le macchabée…

Celui ci continuait d'ailleurs sa tirade enflammée.

- JE SUIS PROFONDEMENT CHOQUE ! SALE PETIT INGRAT, DESONORER SA MAISON DE LA SORTE ! VOUS ÊTES MIGNON NE POUVEZ-VOUS DONC PAS VOUS TROUVER UN PETIT ESCLAVE SEXU- enfin, un amant- pour vous soulager ? MAIS NON ! IL FAUT QUE VOUS NOUS APPROTIEZ LA HONTE ! AAAAAAAAH CA, MONSIEUR NOTT VA EN ENTENDRE PARLER, JE PEUX VOUS L'ASSURER !

Etonné par le mutisme de son interlocuteur, il baissa les yeux, pour observer son descendant, qui semblait choqué.

Ben quoi ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des fantômes apparaître quand il faisait- il frissonna- ses petites affaires ?

- Que viens faire Théo ici ?

Et meeeeeeeeeerde, la bourde !

Salazar essaya de rattraper le coup, sous le regard perplexe de Dray.

- Ahem… J'ai dit Nott ? Je pensais… Adrian ! Oui, c'est cela, Adrian de la Tombe. C'est un sacré garnement, tu sais et…

- Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule.

Gloups.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui fait que Théo, car c'est bien Théodore, n'est ce pas ? pour que un ectoplasme me suive à la trace depuis plusieurs jours, non ?

- Tu savais que tu étais surveillé ?

L'air admiratif du fantôme fit sourire de humblement le jeune garçon.

- Oui, quand on travaille comme espion, on apprend à distinguer les signes. Apparemment, des objets changeaient de place dans ma salle commune, ce qui n'est pas banal. J'attendais d'avoir un plus grand indice, et de te tendre un piège… Finalement, je vois que je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Il semblerait.

L'esprit était tout simplement soulagé. Ah ! malgré le fait qu'il faisait des choses dégradantes, il était futé, le mioche…

MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ca c'était un bon petit serpentard.

Qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Tu voulais ? lui demanda affablement l'aîné

- Mon cher, en effet.

Le hochement de tête de l'ectoplasme l'invita à continuer.

- Premièrement, puis-je savoir votre nom ?

- Comment ? Mon cher, tu n'as pas deviné ?

- Il semblerait que non.

Vu la posture raide du blond, le vieux interpréta qu'il était vexé d'avouer son ignorance.

Aaaaaha ! Mais c'est le piti serpy à son papa que voilà ! Bisous bisous bisous !

- Salazar Serpentard.

- Vous êtes toujours dans le coin, vous ?

Il sourit. Ce qu'il aimait l'insolence de la jeunesse !

- En effet. Et ta deuxième question ?

- Ah oui, soupira Draco, je voulais savoir, POURQUOI tu m'as parlé de Nott ?

- Héhéhéhéhéééé, déclama le vert et argent tout en reculant lentement, mais sûrement, vers la sortie, tu sais, c'est vraiment nul que je doive déjà partir, on s'amusait bien… On se revoit quand ? Dans 10 ans ? A plus, mon petit…

Au moment où il allait traverser le mur, il entendit un hurlement des plus inquiétants :

- SALAZAR ! AU PIED, SALE SERPENT !

Il renonça à répliquer, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie et s'enfui.

Il entendit trèèèèèèès distinctement quelqu'un le poursuivre et se fit la réflexion que ce petit avait de trop longues jambes pour son bien.

* * *

Quelques étages en dessous, Athéna, Harry et Cupidon avaient entendu le cri de Draco. Ils se levèrent, et sortirent, avec dans l'intention de voir ce qui se passait.

**Le petit mot de la fin par la très célèbre Athéna.**

_Elle arrive, l'air revêche et son T-Shirt proclame « le zombies aussi ont des droits ». Elle dévisage froidement la salle et certaines filles tremblent._

Athéna : Je suis obligée de venir, autrement l'auteur me fait un lemon super hard avec ce petit connard de meerde de mes deux de Cupidon et….

AnyaMalfoyette : Ben je ne sais pas de quoi tu te plains, il est plutôt mignon, non ?

Athéna : NON !

_L'auteur recule, en levant les mains en signe de paix_

AnyaMalfoyette : D'accorrrrrrrrrd, j'ai compris… Tu l'aimes.

ATHéNA : …

AnyaMalfoyette : …

Athéna : grrrrrrrrrrrr !

_AnyaMalfoyette semble en pleine interrogation sismique._

AnyaMalfoyette : Tu sais à qui tu mke fais penser ? A Severus Rogue.

_Celui-ci apparaît, outré._

Servilus : TU OSES ME COMPARER A CELA ?

AnyaMalfoyette : (toute fière) Eh oui, jusqu'à la preuve du contraire, c'est moi la cheffe. Alors, ta gueule.

Servilus : Ma chère, on appelle cela dictature.

AnyaMalfoyette : EXACTEMENT !

Athéna : …

AnyaMalfoyette : Dis, Sev, tu crois qu'elle est choquée ?

Servilus : Après t'avoir supportée durant deux chapitres ? Oui, sans aucun doute.

AnyaMalfoyette :… 


	11. Et les vraies, s'il vous plaît!

**Explications, et les vraies, s'il vous plaît!**

_Heeeeeeey!^^_

_Bonjour, comment allez vous?_

_ATTENTION, COMMUNICATION! ( J'aime cette phrase ;-D) ce chapitre contient un passage sur Justin Bieber. Le mérite de ce passage ne me reviens pas mais à Aylin, qui m'a donné la situation en son entier... C'est donc à elle que vous le devez!^^ Je ne suis, sur ce coup là, que l'humble servante de son esprit tordu et machiavélique... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!^^ lol..._

_Vous avez déjà remarqué qu'il y a des trucs qui disparaissent comme ça, d'un coup?_

_Petite question, comme ça... Moi, ça m'arrive tout le temps!^^_

_Il y a un début de lemon ici, hum... Je ne sais pas s'il est bien!^^ Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'en écrire, donc..._

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:Yzeute:( Dsl pour l'expression, mais je t'ai payé en review! Lol merci pour ta review!^^), chamallow a croque ( Draco me dit de te dire que c'est lui qui te remercies, il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui s'épancher... « perso, je te conseilles de courir vite... Ce garçon, une fois qu'il t'a, il ne te lâche plus! :-D » merci pour ta review!^^) aylin: ( de rien!^^ J'adore tes loukoums, tout simplement! :-D merci pour ta review et tes loukoums!^^ Tu savais que je viens de lire une fic où Harry change de nom et s'appelle Aylin? Sur le moment j'étais troppp étonnée!^^) aayame ( je me suis arrêtée à un moment critique? MOI? Noooooooooon... lol!^^ c'est plus drôle ainsi! :-D merci pour la faute, mais euh... je suis nulle en internet, donc.. pour changer le truc...==' Surtout que ce cher site est en anglais. Breeeef... Heureuse que tu aies aimé Théo! :-D Ce petit gars est d'un malpoli... mdr. Merci pour ta review!^^) Fire666:( J'adore ta phrase! :-D Superbe! Athéna, j'en suis sûre, en serait folle! Sinon, c'est vrai, pourquoi Harry doit être le meilleur partout? Sans doute car J.K.R a cru que les gens doivent être entiers, tout gentils, tout méchants, tout héros... C'est dommage. Et je trouve que l'on perd beaucoup de personnalité, avec des perso comme cela, je préfère un héros qui fait des erreurs, qui n'est pas tout puissant. Autrement, faut lire la bible direct et Dieu en général...==' Dumbledore dans les livres est, je crois, le personnage que je déteste le plus, il me...arrrrrg! Je ne le supporte pas... Il se croit meilleur que tout le monde, prend mon petit Ryry pour un instrument, joue avec la vie des gens... O.o Mais pour revenir à ta phrase, franchement, j'adore! :-D Tu accepterai que je la mette sur un T-shirt d'Athéna? Pleeeeeeeease!^^ merci pour ta review^^)_

_Un perso fait son apparition ( gnéééééé! Il est pas gentil du tout!^^). Il aura une grande importance dans l'histoire, mais, pour le moment, c'est juste une piqure de rappel._

_Je crois que tout est dit, place au speeeeeeeeeeectacle! Le diamant du moulin rouge! Saaaaaaaatiiiiiiine!_

_( Quoi? Ça se voit tant que ça que je viens de le regarder? ==' Désolée ^^)_

* * *

Lucius marchait tranquillement, fredonnant une douce mélodie. Il souriait.

La vie était belle.

Il observa avec attention la lettre de Queudever que tenait sa main et rit.

Draco était vraiment un mauvais petit garçon.

Il lui fallait une punition.

Et en tant que père attentif à son bonheur, il se ferrai un plaisir de lui permettre d'expier ses fautes.

Sifflotant, il alla de ce pas demander à McNair s'il lui restait de ces chaînes électriques à plusieurs niveaux qui vous brûlaient selon vos envies.

Il les avait toutes utilisées et il était sûr que son fils attendait les nouvelles avec impatience.

* * *

Nous nous étions arrêtés dans une situation critique, le moment où tout allait basculer.

Du bon côté de la force?

Aaaaaaah ça, mes petits loups, rien n'était sûr.

DONC, revenons à nos moutons.

Harry, Cupidon et Athéna courraient comme des dératés vers les cachots des serpentards, voulant comprendre ce que signifiait tout ce vacarme.

En effet, quelqu'un hurlait des insanités à un certain « connard de mes deux, revient ici sale vicelard! ». Et le trio étant d'un naturel curieux...

Il arrivaient à une intersection quand ils virent débouler un certain fantôme, et, derrière lui, une tornade blonde, pantalon ouvert et torse nu.

Harry se mit automatiquement à saliver.

Mamamia! Appétissant, tout ça...

Draco pila net en voyant les trois et, oubliant son petit emmerdeur, se tourna vers Théo:

- Théodore, je désirerais te parler.

Ce dernier avisa son serviteur qui s'éloignait à tout allure et, avec lui, toute tentative de fuite et répondit.

- Heu... Oui, je comprend, content pour toi. Mais moi, non. C'est dommage, hein?

- Mais, je...

Les deux dieux se lancèrent un regard chargé de sous entendu.

- Écoute, Draco, Théo lui passa affectueusement une main ( qui devint bleue ) dans les cheveux, rentre dans ton lit et couche toi, tu as fait un mauvais rêve.

- Je...

Les yeux du blond devinrent vitreux et il dodelina docilement de la tête, sous le regard espiègle du dieu. Draco obéit, tout en chancelant.

Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que l'idi- hum, le préfet des serpentards, était bel et bien partit, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

Même Harry, qui avait oublié de se demander comment sa némésis avait pu accepter ce que disait Cupidon aussi facilement.

Manquerait plus que cet oiseau là comprenne tout!

Ils repartirent confiants vers la salle sur demande.

* * *

- Alors, j'attends.

Une fois retournés dans la pièce spéciale, les deux immortels avaient trouvé un intérêt particulier pour le tapis au motif quelque peu douteux, digne de Dumbledore dans ses grands jours.

Mais notre petit Harry n'était pas dupe.

Il avait vu clair dans leur petit manège.

Ils préféraient observer ce bout de frusque sur le sol au lieu de l'affronter, lui, le beau, le magnifique, que dis, le SPLENDIDE Potter car ils étaient _jaloux._

- C'est qui qui est jaloux? Grommela Athéna, semblant de fort méchante humeur.

- Ouais, lança Cupidon, elle a raison. Arrête de te prendre pour le noyau du monde, car, ici, tout le monde c'est que c'est moi qui ai ce rôle et- MAIS AIIIIIIEUH!

- Ça t'apprendra.

Le sourire de la déesse était si franc que notre brun se mit à songer que sous ses airs revêches, elle était une bien belle fille, cette divinité de la sagesse et de l'intelligence.

- Oh, tu sais, déclara le dieu de l'amour avec un rictus malicieux, elle est malade, ces dernières décennies. J'ai pourtant tout essayé, la pousser dans le feu, lui faire un massage cardiaque, les claques sur les fesses, les remarques sexistes, rien n'y fait!

- Humpf.

- C'était quoi, ça, Harry? C'était d'origine humaine, tu crois?

- Personnellement, j'opterais pour une espèce en voie de disparition.

- Heureusement! Une seule, c'est amplement suffisent.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- Et cela?

- Bof... susurra le sauveur du monde sorcier, j'hésite entre baleine échouée et gorille des montagnes. Tu dirais quoi?

- Heu...bégaya Cupidon en voyant avec horreur que sa coéquipière venait de se lever et s'approchait, des flammèches multicolores tournoyant autour de sa tête comme des milliers de - serpents, je-je crois que j'opterais, _pour mon bien_, pour Athéna, notre puissante supérieure hiérarchique.

-Pourquoi tu dis ç- Oh... Merde.

- Tu l'as dit, bouffi, soupira le garçon aux cheveux colorés.

Il analysa la situation: Lui, magnifique Apollon de 40029 ans (et pas une ride!) , une furie brune qui menace de tout casser dans cette école dans un délai des plus courts et un humain banal nommé Potter qui ne lui sert à rien dans le cas présent.

En clair, il était seul ( la limace ne comte pas) avec une démone, dans une salle vide, à sa merci.

EEEEEEEEt merde.

* * *

Pansy et Blaise, de leur côté, n'avaient pas chômé pour un sou.

L'histoire du journal de leur patron leur tournait continuellement dans la tête et ils cherchaient avec attention dans les scans du dit cahier un indice, le moindre, qui pourrait les aider à découvrir qui était en réalité ce mystérieux Bones.

La brunette s'étira voluptueusement, bien calée au fond de sa chaise de bureau, consciente que le regard lubrique de son chéri ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Elle se demanda si sortir sa chère sucette _(ndl: la sucrée, hein!^^) _pour la lécher avec attention de serait pas trop.

Pansy avisa le corps parfait du noir et décida que non.

Elle était frustrée depuis trois jours à présent et en avait marre que SON petit ami parte folâtrer avec d'autres qu'elle!

Sensuellement, elle sortit de son sac une petite lollipopsugar au citron et l'approcha de sa bouche.

Le regard de Blaise s'éclaira de lubricité.

Elle sourit, défit lentement l'emballage et la mit dans sa bouche, arrondissant les lèvres et gémissant un peu.

Son petit ami sembla sous le choc.

Encouragée, elle se mit à la sortir et à la rentrer dans sa bouche, se tortillant légèrement et mimant un plaisir intense.

La vue de l'état de son amant qui semblait, heu..._ très content_ de la voir la fit se sentir toute chose et elle regarda avec insistance le métis, voulant lui faire comprendre que c'était à lui de se bouger, vu qu'elle était _si _occupée avec sa sucette...

Celui-ci comprit le message 5 sur 5 et s'approcha félinement de sa proie innocente_ ( ndl: Mouai, innocente... bof...^^) _, un sourire lubrique plaqué aux lèvres. Il murmura:

- Pansy Pansy Pansy... Ma toute belle, elle n'est pas un peu petite, ta sucrerie?

Sur ces mots, il la prit dans ses bras, s'assit et la mit sur ses genoux. La brunette, quand à elle, se contentait de sucer avec un plaisir immense la petite chose sucrée.

- Oui, pépia-t-elle, elle n'est pas bien grosse. Tu ne voudrais pas m'en offrir une plus... Épaisse?

Sa main se perdit dans le torse parfait du brun, le faisant soupirer de bien être et, comme pour illustrer ses dires, alla lentement vers le bas, sous les gémissements impatients de son coéquipier pour finir sur l'objet de sa convoitise.

- Oh! Mais que vois-je là!

Les yeux de la brunette brillaient d'amusement et de quelque chose de plus sombre, aussi. Du _désir._

- Monsieur est un grand garçon. J'aimerai qu'il me montre sa sucette...

Blaise sentit ses prunelles exploser sous le choc, franchement déstabilisé par toute cette perversité qui suintait de sa compagne elle, qui, d'ordinaire, s'en foutait royalement de sa vie sexuelle.

Mais ses interrogations partirent au diable quand il sentit les petits doigts de Pansy ouvrir lentement sa braguette alors qu'elle aspirait bruyamment sa sucette.

* * *

- Maintenant, déclara Harry, franchement excédé, nous avons eu plein de choses qui nous a détourné de cette foutue conversation, mais c'est fini! A présent, j'ai lancé un sort d'isolement de la pièce, un sortilège de verrouillage, un de détection d'ennemis et que sais-je... DONC, vous n'avez plus aucune excuse et vous DEVEZ m'expliquer tout ça car il est – il jeta un oeil sur sa montre- passé trois heures du mat' et demain, MOI, j'ai cours! Alors on ne va pas y passer encore 20 ans, au boulot!

- Tu as raison Potter, acquiesça la déesse, la situation a assez duré. Cupidon, a toi.

- Mais qui vous dit que j'ai envie de tout lui expliquer, à ce sale morveux? Demanda la divinité de l'amour en boudant.

- C'EST QUI, LE MOR-

- Harry, coupa avec douceur Athéna, calme toi.

Il obtempéra.

- Ce que je veux dire, continua-t-elle, c'est que si tu ne le fais pas, tu pourrais très bien subir le même sort que cette _chère_ Méduse. Tu te rappelles de Méduse, quand même?

Cupidon déglutit difficilement et décida qu'il vaudrait mieux pour ses cheveux magnifiques qui étaient très bien comme ils étaient ( et puis, non merci, les serpents, c'était vraiment _too much.) _d'obéir.

- Ouais ouais... Donc, commença-t-il en se tournant vers le sorcier, mon boulot à moi, je crois que tu l'as pigé, c'est de lier des personnes qui sont âmes sœurs entre elles grâce a... ( roulement de tambour), Ça!

Il fit apparaître dans sa main un arc de couleur mauve avec des fleurs jaunes fluo et des flèches oranges pétantes ornées de plumes de boas.

Devant le regard sceptique que lui lança ses interlocuteurs, il grimaça.

- Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez... C'est une blague entre Hermès et Zeus. Mais bref. Donc, grâce à ce machin, j'envoie une flèche dans le cœur des deux personnes en murmurant leur deux prénoms et normalement, ils s'aiment. J'étais censé faire de même avec Draco et Hermione mais- Harry, tout va bien? Pourquoi tu tousses? Dis moi pas que c'est à cause de ce que je viens de dire! Pfff, petite nature. Je te signales que je connais mon métier et que ces deux là, c'était l'amour rêvé.- ma flèche a, comme qui dirait... ahem. _Dévié _sur une autre personne que notre rat de biblio préféré. Et comme la dite personne avait des sentiments profonds pour mon petit blond, ils furent, comme qui dirait, liés. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas censé m'occuper de ce genre de cas, je dois m'en tenir aux couples d'origine. Donc, mon oncle s'est mis dans une rage noire et m'a ordonné de descendre sur terre pour m'assurer que tout se passerai bien, car il y avait énormément de haine en jeux. Et Athéna est là car elle ne veut pas se marier avec Dyonisos et que Zeus veut la punir. Officiellement, c'est mon chaperon.

- ...

Aaaaaaaah oui, tout de même... Harry se sentait légèrement déboussolé.

Mais surtout, il était déçu. Ainsi donc, ses sentiments pour le beau blond de serpentard n'étaient que le fruit du hasard? Il avait envie d'en pleurer.

Athéna sentit son désespoir et s'approcha de lui.

- Harry, tu sais, le lien n'a pu se former que parce que tu l'aimais. Cupidon a fait une bourde, c'est sûr, mais ton amour est aussi pur qu'un autre... Bon, d'un autre côté, le coeur humain est d'un faible... Tiens, rien que le siècle dernier, je...

Le dieu grimaça. Ce que cette fille pouvait être réconfortante.

- Vous croyez?

Murmura le brun en levant vers elle des prunelles luisantes de tristesse.

Elle soupira. Ce qu'il était chou!

- Mais oui, mais oui, le rassura-t-elle, ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit. Et puis, s'il te quitte ou te trompes, tu pourras m'appeler et je t'apprendrais toutes les techniques de tortures que je connaisse.

Le brun la regarda avec crainte.

Le dieu de l'amour, quand à lui, se mit à fouiller dans le sac du sauveur du monde sorcier.

Ce dernier se demanda comment ce gars pouvait avoir un tel sans gène.

- Les années, mon cher... Les années. Au bout d'un millénaire, on commence à tout vous passer, finit-il avec dans sa voix un pointe d'amusement.

Il réapparut, tenant dans sa main droite le journal d'Harry, qui brillait doucement d'une lumière violette.

- Apparemment, reprit-il, notre blondinet adoré cherche à te dire quelque chose.

Voyant la joie se rediffuser sur le visage du mortel, il s'autorisa un petit sourire, attendri.

Puis, Athéna demanda ce qui lui trottait également dans le siboulo

- On peut lire?

* * *

Cher Bones,

Tout va bien pour toi?

Moi ça va, il me semble avoir rêvé d'un truc étrange, la nuit dernière.

Enfin, c'était sans doute mon imagination!

Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette histoire m'a bien remué...

Tu voulais que je te dises quelque chose sur moi? Très bien, je vais t'avouer un secret inavouable _( Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller, et, avec eux, ceux de deux dieux qui lisaient derrière son épaule), _tellement inavouable et honteux que je ne saurais te le dire... (_Le brun soupira de dépit. Bon, il allait accoucher ou pas? Cupidon se mit à sourire vicieusement. Inavouable, hein?) _Mais je vais te le dire quand même. (_Aaaaaaah! Les deux retenaient leur respiration, tremblants.) _

Voilà... Je suis complètement fan de Justin Bieber.

(_... On pu entendre du côté d'une certaine salle sur demande un rire hystérique, un gros soupir et un sanglot. C'était ÇA, le truc inimaginable?) _Je sais ce que tu dois te dire, il est moldu, mais je le trouves superbe, un peu comme Potter, d'ailleurs, (_Le brun sourit de fierté en bombant son torse) _mais en BEAUCOUP plus mignon. (_ aiiiiii! La chute du haut de son piédestal fait très mal.)_

Je l'ai découvert par mon petit Blaise, qui fait une fixation sur les chanteurs moldus, les trouvant, je cite « Bandants comme, comment te le dire, mon ami? Ah oui! Des étalons luisants de sueur sexys en train de se déshabiller langoureusement RIEN que pour toi... » Et donc, étant d'un naturel curieux, je me suis lancé à écouter son CD.

Et là, révélations!

Cette voix... Huuuuuuuuum...

Elle est si excitante!

La première fois que je l'ai écoutée, j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était venue. Il est si parfait si mignon si gentil avec moi quand je vais le voir si...

Désolé, Goyle me dit que je dois arrêter de boire et d'écrire maintenant et que je dois prendre ma potion anti geule de bois...

Il est MECHANT!

Tu sais, je dois partir, je te souhaite une bonne nuit et te conseil vivement les chansons de Justinet de mon coeur.

A plus, mon cher,

Draco

* * *

Personne dans la pièce, ne parlait.

Le choc.

Voilà leur seule pensée.

Non, Draco qui aime Justin?

Harry se tourna leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentement vers ce dieux de pacotille et susurra, hargneux:

- Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il était sensé être amoureux de moi?

**Le petit mot de la fin par la majestueuse et immortelle Isabella Chanteduc**

Isa: Bonjouûûuuuuuur, mes petits! Voulez-vous entendre ma siiiiiiiiii splendide voix?

_Draco arrive, pleurant, et se cache derrière l'auteur._

Draco: Anyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tue là! S'te plaît!

AnyaMalfoyette ( avec un sourire sadique tout en faisant un petit signe de la main à la chanteuse de m***de) De quoi tu parles? N'est elle pas charmante?

Draco: OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

AnyaMalfoyette: Pauvre chou, va! Essuie moi illico tes larmes de crocodiles, autrement pas de lemon avec Harry!

Draco ( qui relève la tête avec un visage des plus calme et frais) Tu peux parler, idiote, c'est quoi, ce petit coup de déconnage? Pourquoi je me met à boire de l'alcool?

AnyaMalfoyette: Mon petit, crois moi, un mec bourré, c'est très sexy.

Harry: Bon, moi, j'ai faim! Pas vous?


	12. complot, drague et chanteur

**Chanteur, complots et drague**

_Hello!^^_

_Nouveau chapitre, de nouveau. lol_

_Justin, mon si beau Justin, va revenir, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire! ( surtout, pour le pire :-D)_

_L'ambiance s'assombrit, on approche de... Vous verrez!^^_

_Et... Ahem... AVIS DE RECHERCHE ( où quand AnyaMalfoyette est trooooop débile...==') Voilà, en fait, je lisais une fic dont les premiers chapitres m'enchantaient quand, ben, j'ai cliqué sur la croix rouge, et je ne la trouve plus... Je suis vraiment fan de cette fic, si vous pouviez m'aider à la retrouver, je vous en serai reconnaissante comme pas permis! :-D C'est l'histoire de Harry et Draco qui viennent dans le futur où ils retrouvent leur double qui sont mariés, avec des triplés et des jumeaux et qui sont des nymphes ( ou un nom qui ressembles) ils recevront leur héritage nymphe à leurs 16 ans... Pitié! Aidez-moi à la retrouver! Je promet un OS de son choix à la personne qui me la retrouvera ;-D_

_Question: Pourquoi tous les auteurs de fics slash disent ceci est une fic homo donc homophobes, dehors? S'il y a des gens assez idiots pour pas comprendre les noms draco et harry en couple...==' Ça me dépasse. Faut pas qu'ils viennent pleurer après, s'ils sont choqués..._

_RAR ( j'ai enfin compris ce que ça veut dire!^^ Ne suis-je pas un génie? :-D) aayame: qui te dit qu'il est amoureux de justin? ;-D Non, peut-être, peut-être pas... Nous verrons! :-D lol merci pour ta review^^ chibi: heureuse que tu aimes! :-D Surtout si d'ordinaire, tu n'aimes pas trop ce genre ( je me sens super importante, là... Et dray vient de me demander si mes chevilles ne gonflaient pas trop==' Ces héros, je te jure... lol) danke schon für deine review^^ aylin: Une seule chose... ( prépare toi... MOUAHAHAHAHA!) merci pour ta review! :-D lol, ma mère m'a acheté des LOUKOUMS! ;-D C'est troooop bon! chamallow a croque: merci pour ta review^^ Je te souhaites bon courage pour le bac! ;-D_

_Place à la lecture!^^_

* * *

- Ahem... bégaya Cupidon en s'éloignant lentement mais surement du lion en furie, Draco a perdu les pédales, Harry. Calmes-toi.

Le brun le regarda comme on le ferait devant une chose particulièrement stupide et articula:

- Théodore... Je VEUX savoir.

- On ne peux pas tout savoir, dans la vie, mon chou. Adios!

Sur ce, le dieu prit la poudre d'escampette, enfin, essaya.

Athéna bougea lassement de la main et la porte se ferma magiquement, bouclée.

Cupidon se jeta dessus, essayant par tous les moyens de la forcer.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'approchait de lui, tapotant dans sa main sa baguette, menaçant.

Soudain, le dieu de l'amour sentit une poigne s'abattre sur son épaule.

_Gloups._

- Retourne toi, le débile.

- JE NE SUIS PAS DEBILE!

- Hey, Cup' le gosse a raison. Tu ne sais pas écouter quand on te parles. Que fais tu encore, à regarder le mur dans le blanc des yeux?

- Je me fais un kiff, murmura-t-il.

- Gamin, acquiesça la déesse sur le même ton.

- Gnagnagna.

- Bon, Athéna, t'as une idée pour le faire parler?

- Bien évidemment.

- Et?

- ...

- Wouaaaaaaa... Je vois que ces millénaires t'ont appris la dure profession de t'exprimer clairement.

- Va te faire.

- NAN MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FINI UN PEU, CE CINEMA? ON SE CROIRAIT DANS UN FOUTU TELEFILM DE TELEREALITE PARTICULIEREMENT CON!

- Parle pour toi.

Harry serra les dents et demanda au tout puissant pourquoi il devait se coltiner ces deux petits chieurs...

Ah oui! Parce qu'ils avaient foutu la merde.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et soupira, énervé.

- J'aimerais que Cupidon réponde à ma question.

- Ok, ok... murmura le garçon aux cheveux multicolores, j'ai compris.

- Encore heureux, maugréa l'adolescent.

- Hey! J'aurais pu partir en te laissant tout seul!

- Oui, on lui dira.

Cupidon se passa une main dans ses cheveux et partit s'avachir un un des fauteuils de la pièce. Harry le suivit et se posta derrière lui, comme le ferait un chien de garde ou, mieux un bourreau.

Le dieu prit une grande inspiration.

- Mouais, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Heu, je veut dire, se reprit-il devant le regard d'avertissement d'Athéna, c'est tout à fait normal.

- Aaaaah ouais?

Le brun haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

- Yes. Draco, vois-tu, se trouve dans une période de stress intense, entre toi, ( coup d'œil accusateur) enfin, ton imbécile de Bones, sa vie sociale...

- C'est sûr qu'il est à plaindre, intervint la déesse, franchement, avec son statut de créature sexy parfaite, moi, à sa place, je craquerait...

-Le sarcasme te va mal au teint, ma belle, sourit Théo.

- Et donc, reprit-il, il se sent abandonné et va chercher ce qu'il cherche un peu partout.

- C'est censé me rassurer? Grommela le petit brun à lunettes.

- Plutôt, déclara la brunette, si tu prend en compte le fait que Cup' aurait pu ne jamais dévier sa flèche.

- Vu sous cet angle...

Harry se sentait mal.

Un petit surplus, certainement.

Après tout, recevoir, dans la MEME JOURNEE deux dieux, la raison de son obsession pour Draco qui est tout sauf naturelle ( comprenez un stupide démon de l'amour qui fait mumuse avec des jouets dangereux), le fait que l'amour de sa vie est folle _( ndl:oui, folle. Parfaitement. Son futur petit ami sera une grande folle... Ok, ok, je dégage!^^) _d'un chanteur américain...

Non, vraiment, un petit thé et tout ira pour le mieux.

Eu... il essayait de convaincre qui, là?

Cupidon, quant à lui, prenait énormément de plaisir à regarder l'humain souffrir des affres de son esprit.

Il avait oublié à quel point c'était jouissif, de rendre un mortel fou.

Théo résista difficilement à l'envie de se frotter les mains de satisfaction à la vue de l'air abattu du brun, car cela bousillerait un tantinet son image de gentil dieu affable auprès dudit brun.

Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Athéna ne lui parlerait plus jusqu'au prochain millénaire?

Harry sembla se reprendre soudainement et reprit la parole.

- Nous devons faire quelque chose, contre Justin.

- Pourquoi je ferai cela?

Le dieu tourna la tête vers la belle et plantureuse brune, qui regardait ostensiblement ses ongles. Bon di- enfin, bon sang! Comment cette femme pouvait être si bouchée?

- Mais, répondit-il, parce que autrement, nous allons rester sur terre pendant encore un bon bout de temps...

- Pffff! Comme si ça te dérangeait.

Théodore eut la malchance de rougir un peu. Situation qui n'échappa guère à Harry.

- Pourquoi cela ne le dérange pas? Son ton était vraiment curieux.

- Pour rien, mon petit.

La déesse s'approcha de lui et lui tapota doucement la tête, comme on le ferait à un bon toutou.

- Tu es trop petit pour t'occuper des affaires des grandes personnes. Mais, continua-t-elle en coupant la parole au Survivant qui était sur le point de répliquer, tu as raison, Cupidon. Nous nous devons d'intervenir, je ne veux pas moisir ici plus que le stricte nécessaire.

Le sourire du gars aux percings s'étira et il leur tendit ses deux mains.

- On est donc d'accord?

Harry et Athéna les lui serrèrent.

* * *

- Baby baby baby, oooooooooooooh oh! BabyyyyyyyYYYYY!

- Magnifique, Justin! Applaudit son producteur, Kevin, tu est pa-r-fait.

Le chanteur fit une petite moue boudeuse à son interlocuteur, magnifique roux d'1m90 de 25 ans, finement musclé et à la gueule d'ange, ce qui lui attira une foule de soupirs extatiques de la part du membre du staff.

Chose dont il avait parfaitement conscience.

- Mais, pépia-t-il en arrangeant une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux d'un mouvement fluide, je me sens assez nul, comparé à tous ces autres artistes...

- Oooooooooooh! Roucoulèrent en cœur la foule présente.

- Justin, déclara le roux les larmes aux yeux, tu es juste un génie!

Il s'approcha de sa star et la prit dans ses bras et partit en courant dans sa loge, sous les murmures attendris de l'assistance.

Un si bel amour entre ces deux-là...

* * *

A quelques mètres de là, dans une certaine loge...

- Bieber, tu es vraiment génial, déclara son producteur en souriant. Tu t'es surpassé!

Le chéri de ces dames lui retourna son sourire devant son miroir et répliqua, en s'appliquant une touche de fond de teint.

- C'est presque trop facile, mon cher. Quelle bande d'imbéciles... Ils croient qu'on est amoureux. Je dois dire que sur ce coup là, tu as fait preuve d'imaginations. Tu mériterais que je t'embrasse.

- Te gènes pas, beau brun, répliqua son supérieur avec un air lubrique.

Le chanteur se jeta sur lui, et lui roula une pelle si fougueuse qui les fit basculer dans le canapé de cuir rouge sang.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Justin entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna vivement la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents à la vue de son -futur- amant.

Le beau, le fabuleux, Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci entra dans la pièce en affichant un rictus moqueur à la vue de l'aspect débraillé des deux individus.

- Comment va, Dray?

- Bien, répondit-il en reluquant d'une manière qu'il voulait discrète ( mais qui, avouons le, ne l'était pas du tout) le ventre plat de Justin qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux ébahis.

Tiens, il ne savait pas que les piercings pouvaient être si sexy...

- T'as fini de dévorer du regard ma plastique parfaite?

Le blond rougit et releva précipitamment la tête, honteux.

- M-m-mais pas du tout, je n-ne...

Kevin trouvait la situation un peu ennuyeuse. Bof bof, il voulait joueeeeer, lui.

- Jusssssstin, miaula-t-il, pourquoi tu ne dis pas que nous sommes occupés?

Pour illustrer ses propos, il caressa l'entrejambe de son compagnon qui se tendit, accentuant les joues en feu du sorcier. Ce dernier se hâta de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

- Oui, Just', fallait le dire, je vais vous laisser, hein...

- Attends, intervint le brun, pars pas comme ça!

Il repoussa sèchement la main de son meilleur ami et courut rattraper Draco qui allait passer la porte.

- Nous n'avons toujours pas pris le café que tu m'avais promis.

Malfoy observa la petite moue aguicheuse du chanteur et l'air renfrogné du géant avachit dans le fauteuil et répondit, en haussant les épaules.

- On y va, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

* * *

Kevin ricana en regardant les deux adolescents partir, main dans la main.

Ce qu'ils étaient mignons!

En les voyant s'arrêter pour se prendre dans les bras, il modifia son avis personnel.

Mignon? Il voulait dire gerbants.

Il détestait l'amour, l'amitié, toutes ces choses qui définissaient la bonté.

Son natel se mit à sonner et il déglutit en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

_Lucius Malfoy_

Il répondit.

- Allô?

Une voix grave et doucereuse lui répondit, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

- Mon mignon Kevin... Comment se déroule notre plan?

- A la perfection, mon Seigneur, minauda le brun en se tortillant, Justin a réussi à obtenir la confiance de Dray, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- C'est bien, mon petit serviteur, mais ça pourrait être mieux. Car tu peux faire mieux, n'est-ce pas?

- Évidemment, maître! Déclara précipitamment le producteur, ne vous en faites pas, dans dix jours, votre fils sera à vous.

- Je ne le veux pas dans un mois, mais dans trois jours!

Le ton de son maître s'échauffait et Kevin se dépêcha de répondre, nerveux.

- Vos désires sont des ordres, votre Altesse.

- Je l'espère pour vous, mon cher, susurra Lucius, je l'espère.

* * *

Cher Bones,

A la lecture de ta lettre, je me suis sentit assez déstabilisé.

Premièrement, le nom de ton fantasme.

Justin Bieber?

Beurrrrrrrrrk.

Excuses-moi, mais je préfère mille fois Potter à ce nain...

Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je m'étonne du fait que tu l'aies choisi, lui, simplement.

Il n'a rien de spécial, ce gars.

Moi, jaloux?

Même pas vrai.

Ensuite, tu ne devrais pas boire, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

Je sais ce que tu vas me répondre: Mais ce n'est pas ses ognons à ce fouineur!

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

En attendant ta réponse,

Je te souhaite bonne chance pour le match de Quiddich Serpentard-Griffondor,

Bones.

PS: J'adore Pokémon! Tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est, je dirais que Pikachu ( un des personnages) est un maître philosophique pour tout moldu qui se respecte.

* * *

Cupidon, Athéna et Harry étaient allés s'installer dans le salon de thé « Nirvana » pour discuter de leur plan de bataille.

Ils s'étaient assis autour d'une table tout au fond de la pièce, dans l'ombre. Un endroit où ils pouvaient voir , sans être vus.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un couple très mal assortis, un brun minuscule qui semblait n'avoir que 12 ans et un blond grand, fin et sexy. Il entrèrent et le brun dit, ou plutôt, gueula:

- Alors, Dray! Comment trouves-tu? N'est-ce pas mignon?

- Tu as raison, Justin.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Cupidon se tenait féblilement la potrine au niveau du coeur et Athéna s'affaissa encore plus dans sa chaise.

Et Harry, me direz vous?

Bof, ce doit être ce tas informe allongé de tout son long sur le sol.

Il me semble qu'il est évanoui.

**Le petit mot de la fin, par le GENIALLISSIME Draco Malfoy**

Draco ( s'adressant à Anya) J'y crois pas... Tu as pété un gros câble...

AnyaMalfoyette: Meuh non, Kevin est important pour l'histoire, de toutes façons. C'est lui qui va...

Draco ( en baillonant l'auteur) Ne dit rien de plus, malheureuse! Tu vas tout dévoiler!

Anyamalfoyette ( en ronchonnant) Gnagnagngâ, faudrait savoir...

Draco: Ma chère, tu fais n'importe quoi.

AnyaMalfoyette ( de mauvaise humeur) tu le vois, mon poingt dans ta gueule?

Draco: Non, car tu n'es pas cap'

Anyamalfoyette ( en souriant sadiquement) On parie?

_Blanc. On vous laisse imaginer..._

Draco: !

AnyaMalfoyette: Niéhéhéhé, bien fait!

Draco ( pleurnichant en tenant son nez endolori) T'es qu'une malade!

AnyaMalfoyette ( aux lectrices et lecteurs) : Une petite reviews? Pour me féliciter de lui avoir rabattu son caquet,à l'autre débile?

Harry: Dis pas ça, c'est juste parce que Draco a touché juste, avec son histoire de fic qui part en couille et que tu veux être rassurée.

Draco ( à Harry) SAAAAAAAAALE TRAÎTRE! T'ES PAS SENCE M'AIMER, TOI?

Harry: Pour l'instant, dans la fic, on n'est pas ensemble, je te rappelle...

AnyaMalfoyette ( réfléchissant intensément) Et toi, Harry? Comment tu la trouves, cette suite?

Harry: Merdique.

AnyaMalfoyette: Je VAIS TE BUTER!

Draco: Moi, je l'aime bien.

Harry. Fayot.


	13. Association

_Helloooooo! :-D_

_Comme va la vie?_

_Bien, voici le nouveau chapitre__! ;-D_

_Désoléééééééééééée pour le retard!=='_

_Encore deux chapitres avant la fin... Suis triste...T_T_

_Réponses aux reviews: Chamallow a croque: Désolée, je me suis gourée...==' Mais bon, d'un autre côté, je me goure pour tout ce qui touche à l'enseignement, je ne sais même pas quand j'ai des exams...^^ Je sais, c'est plus cool les lettres, mais on est en plein dans l'action, donc c'est assez difficile d'en mettre sur de petits chapitres... :-D Merci pour ta review^^ abby: Excellents, les loukoums! :-D C'est normal, ils viennent de Turquie... ;-D Merci pour ta review! Yzeute: Oui, bizarre... Mais tu vas comprendre! Patience... lol Merci pour ta review^_^_

_Pour ce chapitre, car je n'étais inspirée que par quelques chansons ( sans elles, il n'y aurait pas eu de chapitre...^^) , je vous les laisse, au cas où: smile for me de: Elijah Black, viva la vida de: Cosplay, Are U gonna dance de: Junesex, Elle m'a dit de: Cali, Ok2bgay de: Tomboy ( LA chanson de la fic! :-D Celle qui m'inspire toujours! J'adore, surtout le clip^^ A mourir de rire! :-D) Join me de: HIM_

_Voilà bonne lecture! :-D_

* * *

Quand Draco et Justin furent assis devant une tasse de délicieux jus de chaussette fait maison ( aussi communément appelé café ) Cupidon prit la parole, tout à fait calme et détendu.

- Ça va nous faciliter la tâche.

- Tu as raison, lui accorda Athéna tout en touillant son thé à la menthe, au moins, nous allons pouvoir fureter un peu discrètement, _pour une fois._

Le dieu sembla saisir l'accusation couverte et se hâta de changer de conversation.

- Et, Théodore fit mine de cherche quelque chose, il est où, l'humain?

- Ici, murmura une faible voix sous la table. Je me suis enfin réveillé?

- Si tu parles du fait des deux gars qui sont assis deux tables devant nous, ils sont toujours dans ma ligne de mire.

- Et meeeeeeeerde!

- Mais, enfin, intervint Athéna, ce n'est pas si grave! Franchement...

- C'est pas toi qui va m'apprendre le comportement des mortels, s'il te plaît, c'est quand même mon boulot! Grommela le dieu.

- Vous deux, gémi la voix sous la table, vous allez finir par vous marier, à ce rythme.

- QUOIIIIIII? Hurlèrent, en cœur, les deux protagonistes.

- Mon ami, puis-je savoir si en tombant, tu t'es tapé la tête contre le meuble? Interrogea Théo, si c'est le cas, il faut que tu nous le dises! Cela peut-être grave...

- Hilarant. Vraiment.

- Je ne sais pas vous, déclara la déesse qui commençait à être fatiguée des piques des deux gamins assis ( enfin, l'un était allongé sur le sol, mais bon...) à côté d'elle, mais pour moi, il faudrait mettre sur pied un plan rapidement.

- Tu as raison, Athéna.

* * *

Nous retrouvons donc nos deux amis, Blaise et Pansy, qui ne ménageaient pas leurs efforts pour découvrir qui était donc Bones.

Saluons leur ténacité!

Ils ont du affronter les dangers les plus dangereux ( le bureau de McGonagall )

Les pires dragons ( Une Lavande Brown enragée )

Les vampires les plus sombres ( Rogue, en caleçon ) et s'en sont sortis, avec les honneurs!

Mais après toutes ces aventures, ils n'étaient guère plus avancés.

A part peut-être que Pansy avait découvert à son petit ami un fantasme sur les sucettes à la cerise.

Blaise se tenait devant son miroir, arrangeant sa nouvelle cravate noire aux reflets émeraudes et la brunette se trouvait allongée sur le lit du serpentard, à passer des coups de fils à ses informateurs.

- Oui, Jack, nous avons relevé les empruntes digitales. (...) Non, nous n'avons rien trouvé d'étrange. (...) Oui, nous vous le dirions... (...) Ok, faites donc cela. (...) Bien, à plus.

La jeune fille s'étira de tout son long et soupira.

- Du côté de Jack Whistle, rien de très affriolant, déclara-t-elle après un petit moment de silence, je pense que nous avons mis de côté trop vite la théorie que Bones soit un membre du trio, car, franchement, autrement, tout le monde dans ce château a un alibi.

- Tu vois Potter écrire des déclarations enflammées à notre patron?

La verte et argent resta songeuse un instant.

- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître... Oui.

- T'es folle, ma pauvre.

- Peut-être. En attendant, nous devons aller dans ce café, tu me l'as promis!

Sur ces mots, elle s'empara brusquement le bras du noir et s'en fut hors de la pièce, l'entraînant avec elle, faisant fit de ses hurlements indignés.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre ses boutons de manchette!

* * *

Une fois dans la salle, Pansy plissa des yeux pour trouver une table parfaite.

Table stratégique, par Pansy Aurore Parkinson.

1)Elle ne doit pas être trop près de la porte ( merci pour les courants d'air!) Ni à proximité d'une fenêtre ( idem.)

2)Elle ne doit pas être au milieu de la pièce car, être chic et connu ne veut pas dire s'exhiber comme un vulgaire produit vendu dans les commerces.

3)Elle ne doit SURTOUT pas être à côté du bar, cela fait très vulgaire.

4)Idem pour les toilettes.

5)Choisir sa table en prenant compte de qui est bien vu dans la société et qui sont les no-life _( ndl: Harryyyyyyy! lol dsl, pas pu m'en empêcher...==') ._

6)Ne JAMAIS s'assoir près d'un adulte, il risque de vous voir verser de la vodka dans votre jus d'orange et vous dénoncer, par avis de conscience. Très mauvais pour l'image social.

Alors qu'elle allait se résigner à s'assoir en face de son ennemie juré, j'ai nommé Daphné Greengrass La Grosse Pouffiasse Qui A Passé Dans Tous Les Lits Potables De Poudlard ,faute de place, elle remarqua une chevelure multicolore pas inconnue, qui était, en PLUS, remarquablement bien placé. Se frottant les mains, elle entraîna son amoureux à la table de Théodore, tout sourire. Sourire qui s'accentua à la vue d'Harry Potter, qui était à la même table que son ami.

-Hello, Nott, chantonna-t-elle, pouvons-nous nous mettre là?

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller vers Greengrass? Demanda le dieu, moqueur, vu qu'il avait entendu tout le petit débat intérieur de la jeune fille, qui faisait en ce moment une magnifique grimace de dégoût.

- Tu veux rire! Répondit-elle en attrapant deux chaise et en s'incrustant ( car, admettez le, c'était ce qu'elle faisait...) cette salope décolorée pue à trois kilomètres le parfum de supermarché et je suis trop jeune et trop sexy pour mourir intoxiquée.

- Tu nous ressort encore cette vieille rancœur de la maternelle? Pan's faut savoir pardonner...

- Cette truie m'a volé mon petit ami!

- Aaaaaaaaah, compatis Harry en tapotant gentiment la main de Pansy, ouais. Dur.

- C'est gentil, Potter, mais je m'en voudrais de plomber l'ambiance avec mes histoires de cœur ( elle renifla ). Vous parliez de quoi, avant notre arrivée?

- Oh, de tout et de rien.

Le ton évasif de la brune interpella notre belle serpentarde qui ne dit rien, rangeant cette information dans un coin de son cerveau. Elle prit enfin conscience de la présence d'Athéna et demanda, suspicieusement:

- Et vous êtes qui, vous?

- Ath-

- Artémis DuMontGomery, coupa Cupidon, c'est... heu...

- La petite amie de Théo, déclara avec aplomb le petit brun à lunettes, sauvant la situation, elle est une connaissance à moi, donc il nous a invités pour prendre un verre.

- D'accord...

Soudain, le regard de la brunette s'éclaira.

- Draco est ici?

Elle se tourna vers ses interlocuteurs, conspiratrice.

- Théo, as tu découvert qui est... Bones?

- KEUF KEUFFFF KEUF!

Harry s'étouffait avec son caffe latte.

- Ben, il va pas bien, le balafré?

- Pansy, est-tu inconsciente?

- Ben quoi?

- Potter est...mon... Détective privé! Voilà, il est mon détective privé pour cette affaire de Bones et je me dois de...

- Mouais, murmura Blaise, moi je pense qu'Harry est Bones et que Théo et Artémis le savent pertinemment. Ils se foutent de ta gueule, ma belle.

L'air ahuri des trois autres fit ricaner Parkinson.

- Niéhéhéhéhé... je te l'avais dit, Zabini, que ce gosse ( elle pointa du doigt Harry) n'était pas net.

- Dites, geins ce dernier, pourquoi tout le monde me traite de gamin?

- On a tous des surnoms qui nous restent, fit pensivement le noir, moi, par exemple, c'est sexyboy...

- Oooooh, roucoula Pansy, mais c'est mon sexysexyboy à moi, ça!

- Et elle la garce frigide

- Sale mufle!

- Sans commentaire...

Athéna décida, dans son esprit retord que ces deux pourraient les aider _( ndl: De l'aide... comme il en ont besoin...XD) , _de toute façon, la situation ne pouvait pas empirer, non?

20 minutes plus tard, Pansy et Blaise savaient toute l'histoire, à un ou deux détails prêts ( comme le fait que deux des personnes assises à cette table étaient des immortels) et les réactions avaient été plutôt positives.

- Moi, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi Harry a gardé cette invention superbe pour lui. Comme c'est pratique, ces journaux interposés...

- En réalité, Parkinson, ( Athéna prenait très à coeur son rôle de maîtresse d'école) Il y a quelqu'un qui était au courant.

- Laissez moi deviner, rigola Zabini, Dumbledore?

- Exact! Exulta la déesse, heureuse de voir un esprit si intelligent, pour une fois, comment avez vous deviné?

- Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant sensiblement de la pulpeuse brune, mais devant une si jolie femme, je pourrai me laisser corrompre...

Pansy lui balança un grand coup dans les côtes qui le fit grimacer.

- Ouille!

- Il faut trouver le moyen d'attirer Dray chez Potter, pour qu'il lui explique toute la situation, en appuyant bien sur ses sentiments pour lui, continua-t-elle.

- Et si l'intéressé ne veut pas?

- L'intéressé n'a pas le choix, répondit sèchement Cupidon tout en lançant un regard des plus noirs à Zabini qui déglutit péniblement. Ok, la jolie nana était chasse gardée.

- Moi, je propose que... Oh, regardez! Hurla Pansy.

Tous se tournèrent vers la table de Draco pour voir le blond qui embrassait goulument le brun insignifiant qui l'accompagnait.

Harry sanglota.

- Je ne sais pas vous, fit Parkinson, mais moi, je me prendrait bien un rôti de chanteur débile, là, en cet instant.

* * *

Draco rentrait dans ses appartements, exténué. Oulalala, cette journée l'avait exténué!

Ah, tiens, la porte n'était pas fermée.

Intrigué, il sortit sa baguette et entra prudemment dans sa chambre, allumant la lumière. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Kevin, nonchalamment avachit sur son lit, qui le fixait su regard.

- C'est sympa de venir me tenir compagnie, Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Ce fut le trou noir.

**Le petit mot de la fin, par le petit pleurnichard Harry Potter**

Harry (en pleurant) Hello, tout le monde... L'auteur est méééééééchannnnnnteuuuuuuuhh!

AnyaMalfoyette ( en lui tendant lassement des kleenex) on sait, on sait... Tu pourrait éviter de me vider la boîte, comme tu le fais à chaque chapitre? C'est cher, à force...

Harry: OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

AnyaMalfoyette: Et Draco qui est en train de se faire torturer par son père... il a vraiment choisi son moment, l'autre con de blond décoloré...

Harry: OUIIIIIIIN!

Athéna ( en nuisette ) Purée! Il recommence! Y'en a qui aimeraient dormir. Ici!

AnyaMalfoyette (excédée) Ben fais quelque chose!

Athéna ( avec espoir) Je peux le tuer?

AnyaMalfoyette: On en a déjà parlé... Tu n'as PAS le droit de démembrer, tuer, torturer, aveugler et que sais-je encore un humain.

Athéna ( boude) C'est pas juste.

Harry: OUIIIIIIIIIN!

AnyaMalfoyette: Pourquoiiii oui pourquoi je ne suis pas partie m'exiler aux bahamas? Loin de ce gosse pleurnichard!

_Fini pour aujourd'hui... Ça mérite une review? « yeux de chien battus » Pleeeeease! :-D_

_A+_


	14. Sauvetage, Harry et les loukoums

**Le sauvetage, Harry Potter et les loukoums**

_Hello!^^_

_Oulalala, je suis encore toute retournée, j'ai écrit une review en anglais pour congratuler une auteur dont je lis la traduction!^^ Je me suis ri-di-cu-li-sée...==' Comme une conne, j'ai paumé mon dico anglais-français et ça ne fait que 2 ans que j'apprends la langue de la queen elisabeth 2... ;-D_

_Sinon, que dire? Aaaaah oui, voilà: Mes petits amis, regardez sur youtube cette vidéo nommée * Vampires Suck Official trailer ( 2010)* prenez celle de _

LawlietOrRyuzaki .

_... MOUAHAHAHAHA!^^ Je me suis trop marrée. Surtout le passage de la lap dance par les loups garous... C'est une parodie sur twilight, perso, je HAIS twilight mais, là, comment ne pas se marrer? En plus, pour les fans du petit Edward, vous rigolerez aussi, cela ne descend pas du tout la série, mais la montre sous un jour... humoristique! :-D_

_DONC, après ce petit intermède trèèèèèès intéressent dont vous vous en foutez complètement, voici, (enfin) la suiiiiiiiiiiiiteuh^^_

_Info, (petite) C'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Le dernier de la fiction à proprement dite, il restera l'épilogue... Qui concernera... _

_..._

_Vous verrez bien!^^ Un indice: T-shirts portant des messages engagés et couleur de cheveux bizarre_

_Pour le lemon, je ne sais pas, j'ai lu que c'était interdit? Je vais en mettre un dans l'épilogue, celui dans ce chapitre __**S'AGIT D'UN VIOL**__ si vous ne supportez pas, passez votre chemin, il n'est pas très explicite... , je n'appelle pas un viol un lemon, c'est assez triste comme cela._

_ATTENTION: Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun loukoum ne fut blessé durant l'écriture de ce chapitre et que la représentante des droits sucriers des loukoums a posé son accord à la présence des-dites friandises turques dans ce chapitre..._

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la tête tambourinante et avec un goût épouvantable dans la bouche. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme si des centaines de milliers d'épingles lui trouaient la peau, sans interruption.

Il se trouvait dans une salle, malheureusement pour lui, bien connue.

Une jolie pièce d'ailleurs. C'était une chambre de taille admirable, dans les tons rosés et noirs. Tout était capitonné, comme si on avait peur que la personne qui l'habitait se fasse mal.

Une bouffée de panique l'envahit et il trembla légèrement.

Il était de retour à la maison.

* * *

Du côté d'Harry Potter, les choses n'allaient pas très bien.

Pour lui.

Athéna et Cupidon, placés sur le même siège ( les pouvoirs surnaturels servent parfois à quelque chose) à la place du mort semblaient prendre un plaisir tout particulier à se jeter à la figure leur pires insultes, tout cela à cause d'une obscure conversation mettant en scène des canards, un cinéma et les Aristochats, tout en se donnant d'un ton très sec des conseils de teinture de cheveux.

La déesse trouvait que le rose irait parfaitement avec les yeux blancs du fils de Zeus.

Théo déclarait avec indignation que cela lui donnait un air de tapette.

Pansy et Blaisounet d'amour, eux, filaient le parfait amour, à deux places assises de la voiture de notre héros national, se pelotant à l'arrière.

Et Harry, dans tout ça, conduisait et, accessoirement, tenait la chandelle.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le manoir de Draco, vu que sa chambre à Poudlard était fermée à clé.

Il était temps de cesser cette mascarade ridicule.

* * *

Le bruit d'une clé tournant dans la serrure fit sursauter Draco, qui faillit en tomber du lit sur lequel il s'était roulé en boule. Il se redressa et observa le nouveau venu.

Son père.

Il se tenait droit, fier, avec son habituel rictus méprisant aux lèvres. Il avait troqué son habituelle robe de sorcier pour un simple pantalon noir et une chemise sorcière de cuir.

Il se rapprocha de lui et lui susurra, chaleureux, tout en lui tendant les bras:

- Mon fils! Bienvenue à la maison, mon chéri.

Il étreint le fruit de ses entrailles et l'embrassa bruyamment sur les deux joues, faisant fit de la grimace de dégoût du blondinet.

- Je t'ai rendu ta chambre, ma chérie, reprit-il avec sérieux, modifiant sa voix et lui donnant des allures enamourées, ne pars plus de la maison comme cela, surtout avec ça ( il posa doucement la main sur le ventre de Dray) qui murit dans ton ventre. Tu penses toujours que ce sera une fille?

Le plus jeune ne broncha pas, habitué. Il attendait la troisième phase.

- AH! Hurla finalement l'homme avec colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, on va voir ce que l'on va voir, sang-de-bourbe! Au feu!

Il se mit à frapper l'adolescent, qui riposta en fermant les yeux.

La douleur était devenue son amie, de toute façon. Et son père allait finir par se lasser.

En effet plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, Lucius sembla s'essouffler et s'arrêta, tapotant doucement la joue de son fils avant d'empoigner brutalement le haut de son pantalon.

- Tu dois payer pour ton retard, mon fils.

Ce dernier acquiesça difficilement, ravalant ses larmes et visualisant le visage du mystérieux Bones, tel qu'il se l'imaginait, pour se changer les idées pendant que son père baissait son fute et le retournait sans douceur.

* * *

- MAIS QUAND JE TE DIS QUE LE ROSE C'EST MOCHE, TU ME LAISSE, OK?

- DE TOUTE FACON, TU N'AS JAMAIS EU LE MOINDRE GOÛT EN MATIERE DE CHEVEUX, FAUDRAIT QUE TU TE VOIES, C'EST SENSE FAIRE CRAQUER LES FILLES, TES MECHES MULTICOLORES?

- OUI! JE CONNAIS MON BOULOT, ALORS LA-

**- LA FERME, VOUS DEUX!**

Harry ne se doutait pas qu'il possédait un tel coffre, mais il s'en réjouit, cela pouvait toujours servir ( il se rappelait avec émotion d'un certain soir d'été où, durant trois looooooongues heures, les mangemorts avaient débattu sur le meilleur moyen de lancer un avada kedavra, lui laissant le temps de prier Voldemort de se dépêcher un peu et de dire adieu à ses oreilles.)

Il était fatigué, éreinté, et la foutue porte du manoir refusait de s'ouvrir! Nan mais vous y croyez, vous?

- T'as vu comment il me cause, l'autre mortel? S'indigna Cupidon.

- Tu as raison, mon cher ( ils se détournèrent du brun) nous n'avons pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un humain.

Ils commencèrent à s'en aller, avec dignité.

- Mais... c'est qu'ils dégagent une fois de plus, les déserteurs! S'écria Potter, avec étonnement.

Il se hâta de les rattraper et sourit avec sadisme.

- J'ai pas fini, avec vous.

* * *

Draco hurlait, il hurlait si fort...

Lucius lui avait attaché les bras derrière son dos et entrait et sortait de lui avec délectation, semblant savourer chacun des cris de son fils.

Il lui murmura à son oreille, sans arrêter ses coups de butoirs:

- Tu le mérites, chéri. Et ce n'est pas la première fois, mon bébé...

Le blond ne répondit rien, beuglant simplement plus fort.

Cela fit s'énerver sérieusement l'homme.

- Mais tu va la fermer! Ordonna-t-il en lui griffant sauvagement les jambes.

- C'est vous, mon cher, qui allez la fermer, claqua une voix froide dans son dos, et pour l'éternité.

Malfoy se stoppa et se retourna, faisant face de toute sa hauteur à un garçon frêle aux cheveux multicolores et aux yeux blancs, qui le fusillaient du regard.

Il eut un reniflement méprisant.

- Que comptes tu faire pour m'en empêcher? C'est mon fils, après tout.

L'adolescent étrange ne fit que sourire, et une aura rose se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui.

- Connaissez vous les légendes grecques, monsieur Malfoy?

- Non.

Lucius sentit littéralement ses poils se redresser au fur et à mesure que Théo se rapprochait de lui.

- Eh bien, enchaîna Nott, je vais vous apprendre que je suis un dieu millénaire, normalement inoffensif et aimant l'amour mais que je peux, et cela est très intéressent, puisque vous concernant, devenir _immensément_ méchant si l'on touche à un de mes proches.

Son rictus s'agrandit et il leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, faisant apparaître un gros nuage violet menaçant.

- Et Draco est mon meilleur ami.

* * *

Harry rongeait son frein, faisant les cents pas ( cela devenait franchement une habitude) dans le graaaaaaaaaand hall du manoir de la famille de Dray. Déjà, cet endroit était flippant ( sérieux. Qui oserait lui faire croire que les crânes éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol et les taches douteuses au mur étaient les nouvelles égéries de Valérie Damido? ) et Cupidon et Athéna avaient REFUSE qu'il les accompagne chercher Draco!

Résultat, il se trouvait tout seul, étant donné que Blaise et Pansy avaient décidé de rester dans la bagnole, sois-disant pour monter la garde. Harry se jura juste de se racheter une nouvelle voiture qui, elle, ne serait pas un gouffre de lubricité.

Athéna était partie attraper il ne savait quoi dans le jardin et lui était là, seul.

Soudain, une voix suppliante se fit entendre et il se redressa, comme branché sur ressort.

Cette voix, c'était celle de Dray.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatres, se ramassa trois meubles et ouvrit à la volée une porte, d'où provenait des gémissements.

Il se trouva devant un spectacle des plus étranges, Théodore était dressé sur toute sa hauteur, l'air grave, ce qui le vieillissait étonnamment beaucoup.

Il agitait dans ses mains des boules de lumières, qui partaient de temps à autre s'écraser sur le corps de Lucius Malfoy, qui était recroquevillé sur le sol, pleurnichant.

Et Draco était là, replié sur lui-même, sur le grand lit, pleurant à chaude larme.

Il s'approcha de lui, sans s'occuper outre mesure des démonstrations du dieu.

- Hey, lui murmura-t-il en posant une main papillon sur son épaule dénudée, tout va bien?

- Oui, pourquoi cela n'irait pas? Répondit le blond d'une voix chevrotante en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Que t'es-il arrivé?

L'adolescent cacha sa tête sous les couvertures et Harry en fut bouleversé. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à un si bel ange?

Il se tourna lentement vers les deux autres personnes présentes, commençant à comprendre.

- VOUS! Hurla-t-il sur Lucius, qu'avez-vous fit à Draco?

- Ce qu'il méritait, ce petit chou.

Quelle drôle de voix, pour un homme, tout de même, songea le brun, on aurait dit celle d'une femme. Voix qui changea immédiatement, comme pour l'ennuyer.

- Sangs-de-bourbes! Bucher!

Potter chercha le regard de Cupidon, éberlué. Ce dernier sembla comprendre, et arrêta de balancer des maléfices à Malfoy.

- Il souffre de dédoublement de personnalité, diagnostiqua-t-il d'un ton docte, il voit son fils comme une mère, un père, un fou et...

- Mon amour! Lucius rampa en direction du lit, rapidement stoppé par Harry, ton bébé! Tout va bien? Veux-tu des fraises?

- Un jeune marié, futur père. Acheva-t-il.

- Vieux porc. Souffla le brun.

- En effet, aquiesca le garçon aux multiples percings, je propose une solution drastique pour le libérer de sa folie.

- Laquelle? S'enquit son interlocuteur, curieux.

Sourire sadique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, humain. Demain, tu auras ta réponse. En attendant, Bones, ta dulcinée t'attend.

- Hé, il n'est pas-

- Comment ça, Bones? (draco se libéra de ses couvertures et se mit debout) Potter? C'est quoi cette histoire?

Le regard malicieux de Cupidon pétilla et il pépia, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter. Je vous laisse.

Il évita de justesse le vase que lui lança Harry.

* * *

Draco acepta facilement l'idée que son Bones sont en réalité Potter. Que pouvait-il dire? Il s'en doutait un peu, en fait _(ndl: c'est ce qu'il voudrait bien nous faire croire...^^) _Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, entre son père qui, le lendemain, était mort en se suicidant d'une bien drôle de manière et de savoir que l'un de ses amis était en fait un dieu. Mais qu'importe, il était un Malfoy, donc, il la jouait avec flegme.

C'était le dîner de fin d'année, et il se sentait un peu triste de quitter ce si beau château le lendemain ( plus de Pouffsoufles ni de Gryffondors à tiraniser...sniff) et euphorique de pouvoir commencer ses études de...

Heu...

Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il avait le temps de réfléchir.

Il surveillait, tout en engloutissant une délicieuse cuisse de dinde fondante un certain brun avec une serpillère comme chevelure, qui semblait excité.

Dumbledore se leva et attendit le siéence, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il, Harry Potter désirait...

Savoix fut noyée par une musique entraînante et Harry se mit debout sur la table des rouges et ors, se trémoussant, avec un micro.

_Quand je vois des loukoums_

_mon coeur fait boum_

_mes lèvres s'entrouvrent_

_Personne ne l'ouvre._

Sous le regard médusé des tous les élèves et du corps enseignant, il se mit à ouvrir lentement sa chemise en se déhanchant.

_Car on sait_

_On me connaît._

_Quand je les vois_

_Même Dray devient insignifiant._

Draco devint rouge de fureur, énervé au plus haut point. Tiens donc! Quelqu'un valait mieux que lui? C'était ce qu'on allait voir!

_Ils sont paaaaaaaaaaarfaits!_

_Les loukoums._

Chemises en jeans furent loin et le brun se trouva en boxer, devant une salle entière de regards affamé.

Dray, lui, pleurnichait sur son sort. Son corps de dieu grec était battu par des loukoums!

_Loukoums loukoums_

_Boum boum boum boum _

_Miam miam miam miam_

_Hum hum hum hum_

_(bis)_

Justin Bieber apparut soudain, et se mit à se frotter contre Harry, provocant l'évanouissement de plusieurs jeunes nées moldues.

_On pourrait croire à un orgasme_

_Mais il n'en est rien, connasse_

_En effet, je ressens un spasme_

_Au niveau de vous savez quoi._

Justin se mit, lui aussi, à chanter.

_Yeeeeeeeeeah!_

_Baby baby baby oooooooh_

Harry:

_LOUKOUMS!_

Justin:

_Baby baby baby baby oooooh_

Harry:

_LOUKOUMS!_

Draco se jeta vers les Gryffondors comme une flèche, attrapa le brun par le bras et lui susurra:

- Tu vas voir, si tu aimes autant les loukoums que moi.

Sur ce , il le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

_Voilà! Comment vous avez aimé? Moi, j'adore la chanson de la fin! :-D C'est moi qui l'ai inventé^^_

_A dimanche prochain pour le prochain chapitre! ;-D_


	15. Epilogue: Tshirts

**Epilogue**

_Hello, mes petits loups!^^_

_Voici le dernier chapitre, les enfants T_T Je suis triste et émue, je viens de finir ma première fic à chapitres! :-D_

_Ce projet me tenait vraiment à cœur et je suis heureuse de voir qu'il a plu!^^_

_Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs, ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ceux qui m'ont mise dans leur favoris ou en alerte, et aussi les lecteurs anonymes ( ne vous cachez pas, petits canailloux!^^ Grand-mère Anya vous as vuuuuuus!^^ ) Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez encouragée... ( __Draco__( maugréant) Ouais, d'ailleurs, à ce propos, vous saviez qu'on avait dû agrandir toutes les putains de portes de la maison? ET SAVEZ VOUS LE PUTAIN DE NOMBRE DE PORTES QU'IL Y A AU MANOIR MALFOY? 12999! Sa tête avait trop enflé pour passer...) Surtout quand Draco faisait des siennes mdr^^_

_Voilà donc le dernier chapitre, mettant en scène une mocheté brune nommée Potter, un idiot blond, un couple obsédé et deux dieux qui n'ont rien demandé à personne... lol_

_Désolée, je mets cette fiction en rated T, il n'y aura pas de lemon... J'ai essayé, encore et encore, mais je ne vois as cette fic avec un lemon, finalement... Désolée pour ceux qui espéraient, mais c'est super dur à écrire, en plus, je pense que les auteurs comprennent^^ _

_Le t-shirt d'Athéna, celui qui sera suivi d'un signe (1) appartient à Fire666! :-D Merci encore de m'avoir permis de l'utiliser! ;-D_

_Pour plus d'au-revoir larmoyants, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre!^^ ( avec toute l'équipe...^^)_

_Désolée pour le retard, je n'avais plus d'inspiration... :-(_

_Bonne lecture! :-D_

Tout avait fini pour le mieux.

Harry et Draco avaient passé beaucoup de temps à bais- ahem... à _discuter, _Blaisou et Pans' ne se quittaient plus, le père de Draco disait bonjour aux verres de terre, non vraiment, c'était parfait.

...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah non! Suis-je bête!

Il restait un problème.

Et de taille.

Et ce n'était pas parce que Cupidon et Athéna mesuraient dans les 7 mètres dans leur taille d'origine.

Non. En fait, toute la bande des casés s'inquiétaient pour eux.

Car, eh oui, cela était une loi intersidérale ( qui faisait toujours bien chier aux célibataires) quand des gens casés en rencontraient d'autres libres, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de leur trouver leur alter-ego.

Et ce, par des moyens pas toujours agréés par la sécurité sociale.

Donc, les deux couples étaient tranquillement installés dans la salle sur demande à s'enfiler quelques vodkas quand Pansy jeta le sujet sur le tapis.

- Vous savez, débuta-t-elle en mâchant deux ou trois smarties, ce qui était toujours très sexy ( aaaaaaaaaah, le sex-appeal de la bouche pleine grande ouverte...) , j'ai remarqué que Théo était seul.

- Ouais, acquiesça Blaise en se renfonçant dans son confortable fauteuil, ce petit dieux censé draguer à tout va est plutôt prude.

- T'as rien compris, imbécile! S'écria la brune en lui donnant une tape sur la tête, il n'est pas prude du tout! C'est juste qu'il... Se réserve.

Draco s'étrangla avec son gin tonic et recracha le tout sur la belle moquette argentée.

- Théo, keuf keuf, se retenir? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule? C'est qui, celui qui a baisé la moitié de Poudlard en UNE seule année?

- Bah, balaya Parkinson d'un large geste de la main, ceci n'est qu'accessoire Dans le fond, il est fou amoureux d'Athéna, tout le monde sait cela.

- Ben non, pas nous, déclarèrent en cœur le blond et le métisse.

- Mouais, mais bon, marmonna Harry, on peux pas vraiment dire que Draco soit un exemple...

- PARDON?

- Qui c'est qui n'a pas deviné que c'était moi, Bones, malgré tous les indices?

Draco se tut, le clapet fermé. Ah, comme il détestait qu'Harry fasse son coupeur de sifflet!

- Pour revenir au sujet principal, Pansy a raison. Pourquoi devrions-nous être les seuls à profiter de l'amour? Cupidon et Athéna sont célibataires, essayons de voir si entre eux le courant passe!

- OUAIS!

- Nous allons les réunir! Chantonna Harry en montant debout sur sa chaise, levant son verre au lustre accroché au plafond.

- OUAIS!

Les hurlements enthousiastes de Pansy et Blaise lui firent chaud au cœur.

- Nous allons vaincre le dieux de la HAINE et appeler l'amour à la rescousse!

- OUAIS!

- HIPHIPHIP?

- HOURRRRA!

- HIPIPPIPIPIPIPIPI?

- HOURRRRRRRRRRRRRA!

Dray ferma les yeux un instant, complètement abattu. Devait- il leur révéler la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Théo, qui ressemblait un peu à cela:

_Flash Back_

- Non, Draco, tu vois, j'aime qu'une fille reste pour la nuit, mais après...

- Oui, mais, et Athéna, tu semble bien l'ap-

- Oooooooooooh, ne me lance pas sur cette garce frigide! Quelle belle salope, elle allume tous les gars avec son joli sourire, sa démarche féline, son intelligence, la couleur magnifique de ses yeux, son rire léger, et... Bref. Elle les allumes, pour les jeter après, la salope! En plus, on ne peux même pas dépasser le niveau des bises sur la joue!

- Elle t'a larguée?

- Draco, quand je me suis ouvert à toi, c'était car je croyais que tu étais débile, et donc que tu ne me sortirais pas ce genre de conneries.

_Fin du flash-back_

Non, définitivement non, décida-t-il en voyant le sourire réjouit des autres et le brun en train de décrire en détail son plan machiavélique. Un détail, quand même, le chatouillait.

- Harry, comment ce fait-il que tu sois un tel maître de la drague?

Ce dernier se fit soudain tout petit et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe, inexistante, au demeurant.

- Je n'ai pas entendu...

- Brmglllllgmioe

- Ah oui, c'est sûre que déjà, cela a un sens...

- Roooooo c'est bon, t'as gagné, maugréa le brun à lunettes, on va dire que la chambre des secrets cache bien des secrets.

- C'est moi, Potter, ou tu te défiles?

- Mais pas du tout! S'indigna le pourfendeur de mages noirs, il se trouve juste que Jedusor m'a appris certains trucs...

Draco soutint son regard deux bonnes minutes, éberlué. Nan... Un mythe allait se fracasser la gueule, si son amant en rajoutait une couche.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que dans la chambre des secrets vous avez eu le temps d'échanger des conseils de drague, entre un basilic répugnant et une gamine aux portes de la mort?

L'air honteux de son petit ami le fit soupirer de découragement. Badaboum! Vous n'entendez pas la légende de Voldemort se fracasser sur le sol?

- Ben... Voldy trouvait que je gagnerais vraiment à...

- T'es cinglé.

- T'es trop cool!

L'exclamation émerveillée de Blaise fit grimacer le prince des serpentards, qui sembla soudain bien vieux.

- Non, Zabini, non, ce n'est pas cool. ( il se pinça l'arrête du nez) Comment t'expliquer cela de manière simple? Échanger des conseils ne faisait pas partie du contrat de destruction qu'ont signé le Lord et Potter, tu vois. Une fille était en danger, la mort les gêtait, et, surtout, c'est _impensable!_

- Moui, bon, en attendant, pouvons-nous décider d'un plan, s'il-vous-plaît?

* * *

- Opération commando un, murmurait Pansy dans un talky-walky, allongée sous la table des Serpentards, où déjeunaient face à face les deux dieux de l'Olympe, je répète, l'opération peux débuter, Coquinou, l'opération peux débuter.

- Bien, LapinLollypop, débutez l'opération, je répète, débutez l'opération, fit une douce voix dans l'appareil, ressemblant fortement à celle d'Harry Potter, d'ailleurs, c'est obligé, ces surnoms débiles? ( chuchotements à l'autre bout de la ligne) Ahaaaaa, d'accord. Non, c'est vous les professionnels, je vous crois...

La brun raccrocha et se mit à caresser langoureusement avec son pied la jambe de Cupidon ( elle espérait qu'il demande poliment à Athéna si elle avait un rendez-vous de prévu ce soir).

Le résulta... Différa un peu.

Théo sursauta violemment, faisant renverser son verre de jus de citrouille en plein sur le T-shirt de la plantureuse brune qui proclamait: « Le monde reviendra aux fans de World of wardcraft! » en grosses lettres dorées ( inutile de dire que c'était un de ses préférés, et, que, même si on avait des pouvoirs surpuissants, le jus de citrouille ne partait pas sur les vêtements...) Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle attrapa le plat de pâtes à la sauce bolognaise à côté d'elle et le balança à la tête encore choqué de Cupidon, qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

S'ensuivit la plus grande bataille de bouffe de toute l'histoire de la Grande Salle.

* * *

La mission fut un total échec, mais ce que ne savaient pas notre équipe adorée, c'était que maintenant, le dieux croyait qu'Ath' lui avait fait du pied.

Tout n'était ( pas encore, du moins) perdu.

La prochaine mission constituait à enfermer nos deux zigotos surpuissants dans une salle vide, pour les obliger à parler.

Une fois qu'ils les avaient lâchement fourrés dans le bureau personnel de McGonagall, les Croquemitaines Vamp's s'intallèrent bien confortablement dans la salle de surveillance de Draco, avec un bon paquet de pop corn.

- Le spectacle, sourit vicieusement le brun en appuyant sur le bouton « on » de la télécommande, va commencer!

Laissons les à leur douces espérances de cinéma gratuit et allons voir ce que fabriquent nos deux immortels.

Ils ne s'engueulaient pas, oh non. Théo profitait de sortir son natel pour envoyer un petit coucou à Sylvie, Hermione ( trop miss je-sais-tout, mais une de ces tigresses! Grrr) Jeanne et Héra ( Heureusement, ce n'était pas sa tante, celle qui régnait sur l'Olympe... Ce serait dégoûtant!) et Lillyane tandis que notre déesse avait déjà déverrouillé la porte et s'en allait, sans autre forme de serment.

On pu entendre un grand hurlement de frustration du côté de la centrale de surveillance.

* * *

Cupidon marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, passant et repassant dans sa tête les récents événements, le petit moment de drague par Athéna, le kidnapping, le fait qu'il s'était un jour retrouvé à cour d'ambroisie et de nectar, et que seul l'autre déesse de cette école pouvait en avoir, quand il avait reçu de vant sa porte un T-shirt ressemblant à ceux de la brune qui proclamait « I love you god », essayant de trouver un lien avec le fait que son ennemie _lui avait fait du pied! _

Il cherchait, beaucoup, et pour le moment...

Il pataugeait.

Il ne vit donc pas les deux masses humaines ( Crabbe et Goyle, pour les non initiés) qui l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et le tirèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, où l'attendait Potter et Pansy.

- Que me voulez vous?

Son ton nonchalant fit crisper légèrement la mâchoire de Harry, qui commençait à douter des talents de dragueur de Voldy, vu les échecs cuisants qu'ils commençaient à accumuler. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Donne ceci à Athéna, déclara-t-il tout en lui tendant une lettre décorée de cœur et, comble du mauvais goût, d'un petit cupidon niais en couche-culotte.

Le dieux ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil vexé à la vue de ce bébé démoniaque ( du moins à son humble avis) et prit la missive, mais ne sembla pas près de s'en aller.

- Pourquoi je ferais cela?

- POUR EVITER QUE JE T'EN FOUTE UNE! Hurla le brun, qui sembla étonné par son éclat de voix.

Il n'était pas le seul.

Le garçon aux percings ne se le fit pas dire deux fois en voyant les volutes de magie qui s'échappait du coups du petit à lunettes ( car, oui. Un Potter fou fait flipper même un immortel) et transplana le plus rapidement possible vers les appartements de sa belle.

Qui était, en l'occurrence, en train de prendre un bain.

Et notre petit charmeur de ces dames atterrit dans la salle d'eau.

Il y eu un moment de blanc durant lequel ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence ( au moins, le dieux eu le réflexe de gentlemen de ne pas descendre plus bas avec son regard), puis Ath' beugla, tout en se recouvrant de mousse:

- SALE PERVERS! SORS D'ICI OU HADES TE SEMBLERA ÊTRE UN PETIT JOUEUR DEVANT MON COURROU!

- Heu... se risqua Théodore, j'ai ceci, pour toi.

La brune sembla s'adoucir à la vue de la lettre que lui présentait son... quoi, d'ailleurs? Cousin germain? Qu'importe...

Elle la prit, l'ouvrit, et la lu en silence, inconsciente de la curiosité de son interlocuteur.

Elle finit par relever les yeux et le pauvre dieux déglutit en voyant la lave sortir de ses yeux, et, cela, littéralement.

- Laisse moi deviner. Le contenu ne t'a pas plu.

- Oh, on contraire, susurra la déesse, il m'a beaucoup plu... Le seul problème, c'est que je crois que tu te fous de ma gueule dans ces mots « Ta beauté n'a d'égale que ton intelligence et ton sourire est le plus beau des fantômes d'amour... » Je vais être simple et concise: Je-ne-baiserai-pas-avec-toi.

- Voyons, ma chère, encore cette vieille histoire poussiéreuse de 2000 ans?

- OUI! MAINTENANT, DEHORS!

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

**Deux semaines plus tard, appartements d'Harry Potter, préfet en chef de Gryffondor.**

- J'abandonne, soupira le sauveur de l'humanité en se laissant lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil en face de Draco, les deux ne sont que des idiots.

- Étant donné qu'ils ont une dizaine de millénaires de plus que nous, je trouve que nous ne manquons pas de culot, mon cher, répondit le blond en continuant à pianoter sur son ordinateur portable ( Il recherchait des images de Justin Bieber. Car, OUI, il était avec Potter, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver le jeune chanteur...sexy. Ohohoh! Mais ne serait-ce pas son petit ami, torse nu, avec un cheval derrière lui? Miam...)

- Dis-moi, Ryry, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu faisais dans le nudisme, déclara distraitement Malfoy en matant outrageusement une des photos ( où on pouvait admirer le fessier admirable de son a- attendez. Comment cette auteuse de blog avait choppé ces clichés?)

- HARRY!

- Hein? Ah, non, désolé, je ne suis pas nudiste, mon amour...

- Tu te fous de ma gueule? S'énerva le blondinet en tournant l'écran vers lui.

- Mais oui! Oh, faut pas t'énerver pour si peu, mon chéri, ce n'était que...

- Un amant? Lança innocemment le serpentard.

- Ma voisine.

- AH PARCE QUE T'ES BI, A PRESENT?

- Non! Seulement, c'est une photographe et elle m'a demandé de poser, l'été dernier quand j'étais chez les Dursley, donc...

Draco essaya de rien laisser paraître mais le brun vit qu'il était immensément soulagé. Le Survivant sourit tendrement devant cette petite crise de jalousie _( ndl: Mouais, mais moi, si je voyais mon mec les fesses à l'air sur une photo, il irait vivre à l'hôtel...^^ Au fait, tout le monde a reconnu les photos de Daniel, quand il fait son spectacle Equus?)_

- Tu ne viens pas de dire que tu abandonne notre couple impossible?

- Tout juste. J'en ai ma claque, c'est bon, maugréa Harry en remontant ses lunettes.

- T'es trop mignon...

Draco s'approcha doucement de lui et l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement...

Et Harry vit enfin le paradis. Elle se trouvait dans la bouche, non, était Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Les Croquemitaines Vamp's furent très déçus d'apprendre que leur nouveau jeu de tortur- ahem... Leur nouvelle quête s'arrêtait là mais ils ne discutèrent pas.

Chacun espéraient quand même qu'ils finiraient ensemble, ils formaient vraiment un beau couple.

* * *

- Et c'est pourquoi, ma fleure de cerisier magnifique, que je t'aime!

Théodore fit un sourire charmeur à la Pouffsoufle de dernière année qui rougissait ridiculement en se tortillant sur le banc du parc de Poudlard sur lequel elle était assise.

- Vous me flattez, monsieur! Minauda-t-elle en se redressant, essayant de se mettre en valeur.

- Oh non, mon aimée, vous êtes tout simplement parfaite, pépia le Don Juan qui sévissait déjà depuis quelques millénaires, millénaires durant lesquels il avait perfectionné son art de la séduction.

En claire, la cruche n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.

Alors qu'il allait conclure d'un baiser bien mouiller, il sentit une main glacée lui étreindre la gorge et il fut brusquement tiré en arrière. Il adressa une moue d'excuse à Valentine avant d'être téléporté de force.

- WOUAIIIIIIIIIE! Purée, Ath' fait un peu gaffe, tes arrivées sont d'un brutales!

- Moi, au moins, j'arrive, répliqua la guerrière d'un ton venimeux, tout en le fusillant du regard.

- Comme d'habitude, répliqua le dieu aux yeux blancs, tu n'as aucun humour.

Il se redressa et, regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant sans peine la chambre personnelle de Draco Malfoy.

- Eh bien eh bien, ma petite... siffla-t-il, approbateur, tu désires une partie à trois avec moi et Dray? Je reconnais ton bon goût. Et puis, comme on dit, deux hommes donne deux fois plus de plai-

- PUTAIN, TA GUEULE!

La déesse se détourna, cachant par la même occasion ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues et alla faire semblant de lire le titre des livres que possédait Draco.

Cupidon sentit qu'il était allé trop loin et posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de l'immortelle, et la fit se retourner.

Son cœur se serra quand il vit ces traînées d'eau salées qui tombaient doucement au sol mais il sourit, amusé, à la vue du T-shirt qu'elle portait.

- (1)On tue un homme:on est un assassin. On en tue des millions: on est un conquérant. On les tue tous: on est un Dieu, lut-il à haute voix. Tu as tué, toi, toute l'humanité?

Athéna s'autorisa un minuscule micro relèvement de la lèvre gauche et répliqua:

- Tu n'aurais pas toutes ces conquêtes.

En bon descripteur du langage féminin ( Car, eh oh, qui c'était, le dieu de l'amour, ici?) il sentit que la déesse étaait amer à ce sujet. Il se lança.

- Et si je n'en veux qu'une?

- Qui?

Son rictus s'agrandit.

- Ni celle qui pourrait tuer un homme, ni des millers, celle qui pourrait les tuer tous. Une déesse. Mais une qui aurait la sagesse de ne pas le faire. Oh! Il faudrait aussi qu'elle porte des T-shirts aux messages engagés.

- Tu es sérieux?

Et pour la première fois de son existence, Cupidon sut que c'était le cas.

- Oui. Nous pouvons toujours essayer, et nous séparer dans mille ans! Ajouta-t-il moqueusement, mais l'immortelle pouvait voire la lueur de tendresse qui brillait dans ses prunelles.

Elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche chaloupée et se colla à lui.

- Et se remettre ensemble 150 ans plus tard...

- Car, après tout, nous avons l'éternité devants nous.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa.

Dans un placard de la chambre de Dray, lui et Potter se tenaient serrés, regardant le couple qui se pelotaient allègrement. Ils étaient... Coincés.

- Tu crois qu'ils en ont pour longtemps? Chuchota le brun.

- Bah, J'ai toujours voulu regarder, haussa les épaules le blond.

- Bande de pervers, lança la déesse en se téléportant, vite suivie de Théo qui agita la main, leur disant au-revoir.

- Ils vont me manquer, déclara avec émotion Harry.

- Qui te dit que c'est fini? Ce n'est que le commencement.

**70 ans plus tard**

Quelque part en Ecosse, dans un château millénaire nommé Poudlard, tout le haut grattin des dieux et quelques humains se tenaient dans la Grande Salle, observant avec attention Zeus lier ces deux êtres pour... Une durée à voir dans l'avenire.

Il y avait là 2 couples de vieillards, semblants heureux d'être là, Artémis, Hermès...

Le T-shirt d'Athéna avait choqué tout le monde. Entièrement noir, on voyait deux personnage ( deux mariés) avec écrit "game over" en dessous.

Ah ça, on pouvait dire qu'elle se mariait avec une joie de vivre et un optimisme spectaculaire...

Harry se pencha péniblement à l'oreille de son époux ( aille, son arthrose!) et murmura:

- Ne sont-ils pas beaux?

- Assurément, sourit le vieil homme.

Une femme d'environ 60 ans d'origine chinoise se pencha vers eux et demanda:

- Papa, c'est donc eux, les deux dieux de votre jeunesse?

- A ce qu'il paraît... déclara mystérieusement les deux à la fois.

La femme soupira en secouant la tête. Ces deux là et leurs secrets...

- Et je vous déclare, officiellement, liers jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez autrement!

- Ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver, glissa le dieux de l'amour sous les rires de la foule.

**THE END**

AnyaMalfoyette ( en soupirant de satisfaction) Ma première fic finie! J'y crois pas! T y crois, Draco? Draco? Pourquoi tu fais la gueule?

Draco ( en faisant la gueule) POURQUOI j'ai 80 ans, à la fin?

Harry: Je t'avais dit qu'il allait réagir comme ça...

Anyamalfoyette: Ryry, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, c'est un gros bébé...

Athéna: J'aime le t-shirt de la fin. Tu l'as acheté où?

Anyamalfoyette: A Londre. Il y en a plein comme ça. J'ai acheté aussi celui " I'm a sex professor. First lesson free" pour un pote^^

Cupidon: Je suis intéressé, là...

Anyamalfoyette et Athéna ( d'une même voix, on comprend l'habitude...) gros pervers

Harry: On était pas censé dire au revoir?

Anyamalfoyette: Ah, oui... ( larmes qui lui montent aux yeux) merci pour tout, j'ai passé deux mois supers avec vous, je vous remercie, et je vous dit peut-être à plus dans mon autre fic à chapitre^^

Draco: Bouffone.

Anyamalfoyette: REPETE UN PEU, LE BLOND?

Draco ( calement) on dit pas au revoir comme cela... Vois plutôt

Il se dirige au centre de la piste, la chanson du moulin rouge retentit et il se met à enlever sa chemise langoureusement.

Cupidon ( lève le poingt en l'air, en signe d'encouragement) VAS-Y, BEAU GOSSE!

harry ( les larmes aux yeux) Il, il...

Anyamalfoyette : Oui, Harry, il fait un strip tease et... ooooooh, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était si gâté par la nature, Ryry!

Harry: REGARDE PAS!

Athéna ( désespérée) Bon, je prend les choses en main ( tout en regardant discrètement ce canon qui se trémousse) au revoir et à bientôt!

Tous: AU REVOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREUH!

Cupidon: Grmfff!

Athéna l'a bailloné avec le caleçon de Draco quand il essaya de chanter la chanson ce n'est qu'un au revoir.


End file.
